


How To Save A Life

by KaeLash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Agressive Naruto, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Depressed Sasuke, Depression, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Humor, Smut, Suicidal Sasuke, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 66,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeLash/pseuds/KaeLash
Summary: Naruto met Sasuke on a night out at the local popular club, Chidori. They spent one reckless, passionate night together but Sasuke left without a sound before the sun came up. Naruto believes in making strong connections but Sasuke's been through it all before, and it brought him nothing but pain. Naruto ends up wanting a lot more than just a one night stand. He is determined to convince Sasuke that life is worth living, more importantly a life with each other.Warning: Extremely Sex-Oriented Fic ‼️‼️‼️





	1. Maybe I'd Leave My Loneliness For You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the song How to Save A Life by The Fray. I will be posting the song lyrics that inspired my ideas in the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Fray or their lyrics. I also do not own Naruto...Sasuke does.
> 
> WARNING: EXPLICIT/MATURE CONTENT 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Depression, Domestic Violence, Suicide Attempt, Non-Con Sex, Self Mutilation (Cutting), Naruto with a Savior Complex & Sasuke with a Serious Attitude.

 

 

**_Where did I go ~~wrong~~? I lost a friend..._ **

**_  
Somewhere along in the ~~bitterness~~..._ **

**_  
I would have stayed up with you ~~all night~~_ **

**_  
Had I known how_ ** ~~_to save a_ _life_ ~~

 

 

 

_Naruto POV_

 

 

He'd gotten out of bed so suddenly. I sat up on the mattress before going to stand in front of him. The covers pooled around my naked torso. I was a little worried. He seemed like a bit of a flight risk. The last thing I wanted was for him to disappear again.

 

“This isn't going to last.” Sasuke mused in that mysterious tone of voice that he'd perfected.  
“I don't plan on staying here very long”. He sounded a little hoarse but that could've just been a result of our restless sex session that ended earlier on tonight.

 

He stood in the doorway of my master bedroom that led out into the dark hallway. The only lighting surrounding us came from the moon through the cracked window. He turned his barely clothed body in my direction and looked up at me through his dark lashes. My white collared T-shirt hung off of his lithe frame dramatically and he appeared to be shivering if only slightly.

 

“Where are you going? It's two a.m”. I questioned confused as to what he meant. There's no way I'd let him leave my apartment this late after our night spent in between the sheets.

 

He just continued to stare with those blank, obsidian eyes that could've held the world behind them. I would've given it to him readily, if only he'd asked. I reached out to his shivering frame and pulled him into my chest. His unruly, raven hair tickled my naked body. I waited for his response that never came.

 

“Stay”. I whispered to him in my arms. “I don't want you to go”. He still didn't respond and just burrowed his face deeper into my chest. We stood like that for what could've been hours. Our embrace calmed my erratic heart because at least when I hugged him he'd finally stopped shivering.

 

He departed later on that day, leaving behind only the scent of my shampoo. I hadn't even felt him leave. 

 

"Fuck..." I whispered with the realization that he'd gotten away. The last thing I remember was leading him back to bed and holding his body close to mine. 

 

It took a long while for my mind to come to the conclusion that earlier on that night Sasuke was not just talking about him leaving my apartment.

 


	2. You Forced Your Way Through My Defenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to their beginning...  
> Confusing feelings...  
> Oh....and smut. Lots of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX, Angst, & Fluff. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS: EXPLICIT GAY SEXUAL CONTENT  
> This story is rated E for a reason. :P
> 
>  
> 
> POV will switch throughout the story. Hopefully not too confusing. :S

 

 _ **"**_ _ **Let him know that you know**_ _~~best~~ _

 

 _**'Cause after all you do know** _ ~~best~~

  
_**Try to slip past his** _ ~~_defense_ ~~

  
_**Without granting** _ ~~_innocence"._~~   

 

 

  
_**Flashback** _

 

 

_Sasuke POV_

 

_“I have no interest in fucking you. Go away”. I drawled as a drink was placed in front of me at the bar. I wanted nothing to do with whoever was trying to seduce me into conversation with cheap liquor._

 

_“Feisty and beautiful. I knew if I stuck around here a little longer, I'd strike gold”. The idiot behind me chuckled sensually._

 

_I turned around leisurely to tell him to fuck off when I caught a glimpse of the blue sky. But we were inside a dimly lit club at 11 o'clock at night and there were no windows. I was mistaken, those were his eyes. These bright blue glistening orbs staring down at me. Attached to these eyes were well groomed sunny blonde locks and a blinding white smile. The idiot was actually attractive and he smelled intoxicatingly good if I was being honest with myself._

 

_“Actually...I take that back”. I admitted slowly to him still gaping at his handsome features. I actually wouldn't really mind fucking him._

 

_He chuckled heartily and eased into the bar stool next to me._

 

_We spent all night talking at the bar as I ordered shot after shot of tequila. He made a joke about trying to drown my problems with alcohol. I smirked and told him he didn't know the half of it._

 

_He took me back to his place and I didn't hesitate to express just what I needed as soon as we entered. I laid my body out on his duvet as an offering, daring him to claim me. There was no hesitation as he looked like he wanted to devour my body and my soul. The look of pure adoration in his sky blue eyes shook me to my core. I needed this man inside of me, claiming me as his._

 

_"Come and get it". I whispered in a heavy sultry tone, obviously aroused._

 

_"I plan to". The blonde's deep voice was dipped in lust. "I want you naked, Sasuke. Now"._

 

•

•

•

 

 _Our bodies were writhing in the darkness. I liked it this rough, because that way at least I knew I was feeling something. I breathlessly told him to pull my hair. He did it much too tenderly. I fiercely begged him to bite me. He only roved his_   _tongue over the juncture of my neck and nibbled on the skin there. I needed it to be painful. But he'd never willingly cause me any pain. Even if only physically. Because he never wanted to hurt me...not like how I wanted to hurt me. I think he just wanted to love me although he knew I'd never let him. This was the closest we'd ever come to love. He knew that. Or maybe he didn't. I don't think I really cared either way. I’ve had sex before...plenty of it. But even with all those varying experiences...I've never 'made love'. For obvious reasons. It all seemed like bullshit to me. But even I couldn't deny the contentment I felt with the way his lips caressed my collarbone or how I involuntarily shivered when he ghosted his fingertips down my arms while he expertly hit that spot inside of me that had me seeing stars. After we were spent and our bodies lay intertwined in a heap of glistening exhaustion...I could feel him placing gentle kisses to my neck. It was already littered with marks to prove just how we'd spent our evening. And when he whispered in my ear that he wanted me to stay while caressing my bruised hips....I believed him. There was one thing that kept nagging at my mind as I finally succumbed to exhaustion and the comforting words that the idiot was offering in my post coital bliss: Save yourself the trouble, Sasuke. Do not get attached. Especially not to him. But even then I could feel my resolve slipping away from me in my dreams._

 

_I awoke later on that night and made my way into a quick shower. I refused to give an empty goodbye just to satisfy his ego so I gathered my things and prepared to leave. I frequented club Chidori. Maybe I'd see him again sometime. Although I knew better than to have false hope about the situation. Hoping and wishing is what made my life this fucked up in the first place. And to him I was probably just another good fuck. I gripped my scarred wrist tightly at the prospect. I closed off whatever was left of my bitter, scorned heart and left without another thought._

 

  
_**One week later** _

  
_Naruto_ _POV_

 

  
The bright strobe lights had a way of almost blinding me. I think I was the only one bothered by it though. Either that or everyone here was so used to the nightlife that it no longer affected them. One of the bartenders at Club Chidori was my best friend, Kiba. He discreetly called me the moment he recognized Sasuke enter the building. I rushed down there as soon as I heard. He'd left my apartment so suddenly last weekend and I thought I'd never see him again.

 

I found him as soon as I walked in. My eyes immediately drawn to his body. A beauty like his was impossible to miss. His hips were rotating in the most sensual fashion as a large crowd of bodies slowed down their own movements to watch him. Unfortunately for me I wasn't the only one fixated on him.

 

I quickly made my way over to my gorgeous target on the dance floor. A part of me believed that he could feel me coming.

  
“Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?” I bit out. He looked up at me with those tell tale black tinted eyes. I wouldn't dare to look away. Not this time.

 

_Sasuke POV_

 

  
“I can't possibly imagine why?” I voiced much to his chagrin. “You're not my boyfriend. We fucked Naruto. It was all well and good. Now it's over”.

 

Those bright cerulean eyes suddenly darkened in anger. My statement did not sit well with the blonde idiot.

 

“You're coming with me, Sasuke. Now!” Naruto declared boldly over the music pounding in our ears. I had no time to protest before my slender body was being yanked outside of the popular club. Some of the people I danced with tried to ask what was going on. But one diminishing glare from the Dobe silenced them all quickly.

 

Naruto led me to his car. It was a bright orange convertible that suited him perfectly in my opinion. I made a mental note to ask him what kind of work he did to afford his lifestyle. I was guided into the passenger seat and we raced down the road to an unknown destination in complete silence.

 

When we pulled up to Naruto's apartment I couldn't help but remember the last time I was here. My body remembered his touch long after it was gone. Long after I had slipped out from his apartment at whatever ungodly hour so I could quickly return to my home on the other side of town.

 

I walked inside first and heard the door slam behind me. The keys dropped loudly into the bowl by the door.

 

“Someone's upset”. I mused distastefully. “I wonder why?” My eyebrow arched expectedly waiting for an explanation.

 

"Don't you dare act like I'm in the wrong here! You spent the night with me last week and I woke up and you were just gone! I had no idea what I did to make you just up and leave without a trace!" Naruto said as my back became familiar with the wall of his flat. His eyes dimmed to a deadly cobalt and I was shocked at his assertion. But I'd never let it show. I had too much pride.

 

"Let me down, Usuratonkachi. I don't have time for your dramatics". I said slightly annoyed. 

 

"Dramatics?" He questioned angrily with fury in his dark blue eyes. "You play with my fucking feelings, Sasuke. I want you so bad...you don't understand. I'm not just talking about your body. I want to talk to you. I want to hear about your day. I want to know what temperature you like the water in your shower. I want to know all the sensitive spots on your body. What makes you moan the loudest...What your face looks like when I hit that spot inside of you...I want to know everything, Sasu. Just let me figure you out". Naruto pleaded desperately.

 

I didn't know how to respond to his confession. So I reacted in the only way I knew how. I tilted my lips up to meet his forcefully. Naruto was definitely surprised at first but then he began to hungrily move his lips along with mine.

 

This is what I was good at. Body language, heat, desperation, physical desire. I could handle this. This was easy.

 

He rushed to remove my tight black jeans and my dark blue T-shirt. He unbuckled his Levi jeans and stepped out of them after he'd removed his jacket and shirt. I didn't try to stop his advances because I didn't want to. We both knew it.

 

"Condom, idiot." I murmured breathlessly as I pulled back from our passionate lip lock.

 

Naruto quickly grabbed a golden wrapper from his back pocket and tore it open with his teeth. He gingerly rolled it onto his erection. He looked me dead in the eye as he did it almost daring me to look away. He was asserting his dominance in this situation. I don't know how I felt about being submissive but the hard on bulging underneath my underwear didn't find any fault with it. So I couldn't exactly complain.

 

"I need to be inside you again, Sas. You have no idea how much I've wanted this". The blonde practically gasped into my ear. I was getting hotter by the minute and I wanted nothing more than for Naruto to just ram his pulsating length inside of me to relieve my desire. I was aching but I refused to beg.

 

"Get on with it, Dobe." I said. Although it probably came out more like a whimper. “I'm getting bored here”.

 

Naruto smirked in recognition of my growing desire.

 

"A little impatient huh, Teme?" he said cockily.

 

I wanted to slap that superior look off of his face but I needed to be filled so badly. I craved him so much after our first night together. Naruto grabbed my hips and held onto them so tightly I was sure his fingerprints would stain my pale skin. He made quick work of removing my underwear and made sure I was prepared before entering me in one swift thrust of his hips.

 

“Damn...Sas...You're tight”.

 

“Shut up, Dobe...” I gasped and rolled my head back into the wall. 

 

“Can I move?” He inquired impatiently.

 

I nodded my head in affirmation and he began to thrust passionately into my heat. I was trying to adjust to the new pace when he found the spot inside of me that made me release a loud moan. He looked down at my dark eyes glazed over in pure pleasure and sped up his rhythm considerably. I moaned and gasped in ecstasy. I was a little annoyed at the unsolicited sounds leaving my lips. I sounded pathetic. Like a weeping, moaning mess. But I couldn't control myself, not in this instance. Not with the head of his length repetitively jabbing at my sensitive prostate. I was so close. So close. And he knew it too. He slowed his hips and rocked into me slowly. My body slid down the wall and I clawed at his upper back in protest. I hoped he wouldn't make me beg for it. My climax was fast approaching. I was teetering on the edge and he had the audacity to smirk at my obvious frustration. I scowled up at him in mock anger and annoyance. He lowered his supple lips to the crook of my neck and grazed the skin there with his teeth before biting down into it. I groaned loudly. Too loudly. It was euphoric and I reveled in it.

 

His hands lowered from the wall to my ass cheeks and he grunted his satisfaction at the supple skin he felt into my ear. His hands on my body were so captivating.

 

“I’d take such good care of you.” He uttered breathlessly. “I swear. If you'd just let me”. He sounded almost desperate as if he was pleading with me to believe his words.

 

“I'd never let you leave. No matter what, baby. I'd never let you go”. He said as he lapped at my sensitive nipples with his skilled tongue.

 

I couldn't stop myself from reeling a bit at how honest he was being. We were both completely naked, in more ways than one.

 

One hand left my ass and slid to my bobbing erection between our bodies. He wanted me to cum first and like a good, obedient submissive I did. With one final thrust he administered to my prostate I exploded between us. My essence coating my stomach and his. I moaned and gasped as I finally got my sweet release.

 

“Got you.” He whispered into the dark hallway. I couldn't even muster the energy to glare.

 

I could tell he was on the brink of his self control. His climax not too far behind mine as my muscles clenched around his engorged cock. He groaned and murmured sweet nothings to me as his essence filled the condom inside of me.

 

“Fuck….Sas...nghhhh” he moaned as he thrusted out his completion. His eyebrows scrunched together and his lower lip embedded between his teeth. I was entranced with his sex faces. Though I would never admit it out loud.

 

“Hn. Dobe”.... I murmured into his tan shoulder. I lightly nipped at the skin I found there.

 

He just smiled and carried my limp body up to his master bedroom. I held on tight as he led me up the stairs. I felt my stomach flutter annoyingly when he wrapped his large arms around my naked waist and pulled me closer on the same bed where I'd first given myself to him. My face blushed a slight red color at the realization.

 

I decided that I wouldn't leave so abruptly tonight. Maybe I could make my escape in the morning. Or at least I hoped. The idiot didn't seem too keen on letting me go. Leaving this bed anytime soon might start a fight. But then again he’d said he wanted everything I had to offer. So I'll be damn sure to give it to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy March 1st!!! New month, New update! :) Thank you for the positive feedback on my first chapter. Over 100 hits in less than 24 hours! I will be posting frequently. I don't know how long this story will be yet. I'm counting on you guys to COMMENT FEEDBACK so I can give you what you want. ;P <3 Make sure to BOOKMARK to receive my updates first.


	3. Hold Me In Your Arms, My Cause Of Death Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi...Uchiha...has...arrived.
> 
> &
> 
> Naruto has a thing for calling Sasuke his "baby". 
> 
> &
> 
> Sasuke trips and falls....for Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> *Some minor Japanese is used in conversation. Nothing too hard to decipher.
> 
> *Naruto has a bit of a potty mouth ^O^ 
> 
> *Itachi Uchiha being Itachi Uchiha :x
> 
> *Quick Mention of Mpreg 
> 
> *Slight OOC Sasu & Agressive Naru

* * *

•

•

•

 

_ **"Drive until you lose the ~~road~~** _

  
_ **Or break with the ones you've ~~followed~~** _

_ **He will do one of two things** _

_ **He will admit to everything** _

  
_ **Or he'll say he's ~~just not the same".~~** _

 

•

•

•

 

 

S _asuke POV_

 

I awoke to the feeling of strong arms wrapped securely around my waist. It was a foreign feeling after spending most of my mornings alone. I remembered last night and cursed under my breath. Well, so much for not getting attached to the idiot. I mentally reprimanded myself for being so weak.

 

I slowly moved to turn and face Naruto while his arms gradually tightened around me with each movement I made. I glanced up at his face and noted that he was still sleeping. I released a sigh in gratitude. I wouldn't know what to say to him if he had woken up. While staring at him I once again noticed how utterly handsome he was. He had light freckles across both sides of his nose and plump pink lips that were begging me to lean forward and have a taste. His long, blonde eyelashes rested against his shapely cheeks. I noticed that each of his cheeks were adorned with three slim whisker-like markings. They only added to his exotic good looks I thought. I cursed myself for getting so reeled in again by his appearance. I needed to leave before things got any worse.

 

I slowly removed his appendages from around my waist hoping and praying that he wouldn't suddenly wake up. I couldn't lie to myself and say that I didn't feel warm and safe in his strong arms. This feeling was too dangerous. I was starting to really become fond of him, addicted to his touch. I made my way out of bed and searched for something to put on my naked body. Our clothes were probably still assembled in a messy pile in the hall that we fucked in last night. I went to Naruto's drawer and pulled out a clean pair of black briefs for myself. I pulled them up my legs easily although they were a bit too big for my slim waist. I made my way to Naruto's closet and found a shirt that was similar to the one that I'd worn after our first time together. It swallowed up my small frame, ending around my mid thigh.

 

I walked to the bedroom door and turned to see Naruto still sprawled out asleep. A small smile crept onto my face at the sight. A part of me desperately wanted to leave and save myself the trouble but I'd seen just how much that decision hurt the idiot last time. The sound of my stomach protesting for food shook me out of my thoughts. If I was going to stay I at least wanted to eat something to calm my growling stomach.

 

I walked down the stairs towards the hallway where our clothes lay in a pile and searched through my discarded jeans for my phone.

 

  
**12 missed calls, 2 voice messages, and 8 texts.**

 

Damn it. How long was I out for?

 

10 of the missed calls were from Itachi, my older brother. I scrunched up my nose at his incessant need to keep tabs on me. He must've been beside himself with anger and worry when I didn't answer. The other two calls were from Neji and Suigetsu. They were my two closest friends and also my roommates. I hoped they weren't too concerned about me. I told myself I would call them back right after I had some breakfast. I didn't want to worry anyone anymore than I already had.

 

I left the hallway and found my way into Naruto's fairly large kitchen. It was all white and black decor. The Dobe obviously did very well for himself. I'd noticed before that his clothing and the car he drove were also very high class and expensive.

 

I continued to move into the kitchen with a slight limp. My ass and hips were so sore. The idiot showed no mercy last night. I'm sure I still have his fingerprints stained into the skin on my waist. He obviously had something he wanted to prove last night. I couldn't say I really minded. It was some of the best sex I'd ever had. I bit my lip in memory of it while reaching the fridge. 

I finally opened his fridge and noted that it was fully stocked with many different kinds of food. My mouth watered at the plump, ripe tomatoes I spotted sitting at the bottom of the fridge. I pulled out some eggs, bacon, butter and of course tomatoes. I turned to the stove and began to prepare a seasoned omelet with diced tomatoes and bacon. I expected the smell to wake up the sleeping blonde upstairs but surprisingly it didn't. I put on the kettle to prepare some green tea for myself. The only thing that usually calmed my anxiety was a hot cup of green tea.

 

I was just settling into the kitchen table to eat, when my phone began to ring. I saw that it was Itachi. I mentally groaned and answered the call.

 

"Yes, Aniki. Is there a reason you've been phone stalking me?" I asked more than a little annoyed.

 

"Good morning to you as well, little brother. Are you alright? I couldn't get a hold of you last night." He said while completely avoiding my question.

 

"I'm fine, Itachi. What's going on with you?" I inquired.

 

"You're my little brother, Sasuke. I worry about you constantly. Especially after the events of last year. You cannot possibly be angry with me for checking up on you". He reprimanded me.

 

I inwardly cringed. I hated making anyone worry about me. Especially Itachi. After everything that I put him through. So I swallowed my pride and apologized.

 

"I'm sorry, Onii-san. I don't blame you at all for worrying. I was a little preoccupied last night. And um...My phone was not in my hands for most of the evening". I admitted with a slight blush on my cheeks.

 

"I wonder what kept you so busy, Otouto. Perhaps it was the attractive, blonde gentleman I was notified about last night". Itachi drawled in a superior tone of voice that had my heart rate speed up significantly in record time.

 

"WHAT? WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT NARUTO?" I screeched in utter mortification. I can't believe someone had told my older brother about the man I'd spent the night in bed with. I hadn't even told anyone yet. It wasn't any of his business?! How the hell did he find out?

 

"Ah I see. So that's the mystery man's name. It's of no importance how I know about you two. I'd just like to know where you are and if he's hurt you. My secret sources must remain just that... a secret". He said dismissively. I could vaguely imagine him waving his hand at my inquiry.

 

"Why would Naruto hurt me? And yes it does matter! Who are these damn sources?" I inquired impatiently.

 

"I was told that he dragged you out of club Chidori last night, which drew quite a bit of attention to yourselves".

 

"I can't believe you have people spying on me! That's a huge invasion of my privacy! I'm 21 years old, Itachi! I don't need a damn babysitter!" I gritted out in annoyance.

 

"Obviously you do, Sasuke. You spent the night drowning your sorrows in alcohol at a club. Do you know what could've happened to you? You have to be more responsible. And then you went home with an angry stranger. You could've been assaulted! Or worse!" Itachi bit out at me obviously losing his calm composure.

 

"Once again I'll ask you, Otouto. Where are you and are you hurt?"

 

I'd almost forgotten how terrifying Itachi could be when he's angry. I decided to just answer him truthfully.

 

"I'm with Naruto at his apartment. And I'm fine. Just a little hungover.....and sore". I truthfully admitted in complete embarrassment. "But not for the reason you think. Naruto didn't hurt me. He's also not just some.....uh...random..stranger, Aniki”.

 

There was a pregnant pause in our conversation. The silence was considerably awkward for me. I fidgeted and stood up to walk to the counter. I leaned back into it waiting for Itachi to say something.

 

"Are you sexually involved with him, Otouto? I hope you're using protection if you are. You don't need any accidents occurring at this point in your life. You can barely handle yourself, and a baby right now wouldn't exactly be a very...." Itachi rambled in a strangely authoritative but curious tone.

 

"ITACHI, PLEASE!" I pleaded with him extremely loudly.

 

My cheeks were flushed a bright red color. I was completely mortified. No one wants to openly talk to their older brother about their sex life.

 

“That isn't a response”. He prodded impatiently.

 

"Can we not talk about this right now...or _EVER_!? I'm just...we _DON'T_...you can't just...UGH!" I rambled out in frustration.

 

My voice was getting louder gradually as my face got redder. My cheeks were on fire and I was so utterly embarrassed.

 

"I'm not sure if I understand you, Sasuke. Are you having sex with him and are you being safe?" He inquired in his deep, no nonsense voice.

 

There was another long pause on both lines.

 

"Yes...and yes. I'm not an idiot, Ita". I admitted lowly so only he could hear me.

 

"So you're taking the necessary precautions EVERYTIME you have sex? How long have you been seeing him exactly?" He asked.

 

I sighed into the phone. This was going on for too long.

 

"Yes we always have safe sex and for just about a week now. Last night was only our second time sleeping together. You know I wouldn't keep a long lasting, non platonic relationship from you, Aniki." I mentioned in minor exasperation.

 

"You couldn't even if you wanted to. I'd eventually find out, Otouto. I always do. I have eyes everywhere". He mused with a tone of superiority.

 

I rolled my eyes and huffed in response. He was right but still very annoying.

 

"Alright then, little brother. About this Naruto, what is he like? Besides tall, handsome, and blonde. I've already heard all about his dashing good looks from my sources. Is there anything else I should know?" He asked sounding very clearly amused.

 

“Well he just turned 24, last month on October 10th.” I responded to his question.

 

“He's only 2 years younger than I am, Otouto. You always were into older men”. He snickered under his breath lightly.

 

“He's only 2 years and change older than me. I'll be 22 in July. Don't exaggerate, Aniki”. I flushed while explaining to him.

 

“Alright, alright. Just an observation”. He mused placatingly. “Does he know?”

 

The entire mood halted to a dead stop. I should've seen this question coming.

 

“No he doesn't know yet but he might have his suspicions”. He's not as much of an idiot as I like to believe”. I admitted gradually. “It's not like I can hide every part of my body all the time”.

 

I shifted around becoming uncomfortable in my skin. I rubbed my scarred wrist against my naked thigh.

 

“Especially if you're already being sexually intimate with him. It's necessary for you to be honest in any relationship that you're building, Otouto”. Itachi reasoned logically.

 

Was I trying to ‘build a relationship’? I swore that I wouldn't. But coming home with Naruto for a second time, having sex with him and staying in his bed all night kind of marked the beginning of something that I couldn't just run away from.

 

“I know, Aniki. I'd never keep something so important from someone I care about”.

 

I was starting to really care about the blonde Dobe. He'd forced his way into my world more passionately than anyone had ever done before. He wouldn't let me fall off the edge where I once yearned to be.

 

I sat down for a few more minutes to tell Itachi everything I knew about Naruto. He was impressed that he was indeed a Libra and that he owned his own home and car. I rolled my eyes occasionally at my brothers ridiculous musings. He could be so nosey sometimes.

 

After I ended the call, I opened my texts to message Suigetsu and Neji. They were also wondering where I was and if I was fine. I dropped my phone and walked back to the table to finish my breakfast.

 

When I was done with my omelet I moved over to the sink to clean up some. I had already washed and moved on to drying the dishes I had used when I felt two large arms snake themselves around my small waist. I tensed slightly but then relaxed when I'd remembered whose house I was currently in.

 

After planting a slow, wet kiss on my flushed neck Naruto placed his chin on top of my head. He tightened his arms around me while massaging my hips and taking a whiff of my hair.

 

I involuntarily shivered at the affection he was showing. It felt nice after a long, tiring conversation with Itachi. No one had ever touched me so affectionately. It felt different. Good different. 

 

“Mmm. Morning, baby”. He slurred into my long hair with the obvious signs of sleep still in his voice. My heart sped up at the term of endearment. I didn't mind being called that if it came from between his supple lips.

 

“Hn. Dobe, it took you long enough to wake up”. I grabbed one of his wrists to balance myself. No other reason of course. His added weight on my back threw off my equilibrium a little.

 

“You could've woken me up. If you really missed me.” He chuckled. “Who was that on the phone just now?” He asked, his breath fanning my neck.

 

“My older brother; he wanted to know where I was and if I was alright”. I explained in response. “So naturally I told him I was kidnapped by a blonde idiot and brought to his home against my will to be ravished”.

 

“Against your will, huh? You didn't seem to have any complaints last night when I was fucking you up against that wall over there, Sas”. He growled in my ear as his hands pressed almost painfully into my sore hip bones.

 

“You loved it. We both did”. He licked behind my ear sensually.

 

“Whatever you say, idiot”. I responded shakily. “Loosen your grip a little. My hips are still really sore”.

 

“Sorry, baby. I think I was a little too rough last night”. He kissed my flushed cheek in apology. “Does it hurt at all?”

 

“Just a little”. I confessed softly.

 

“Let me make you feel better”. The idiot began to slide his hands downward.

 

I could feel his prominent erection moving rhythmically against the curve of my ass. It felt amazing. My member was slowly growing excited inside of Naruto's briefs.

 

“You look fucking gorgeous in my clothes, Sasuke. Especially in my underwear”. He groaned possessively.

 

His hand dipped inside of the briefs and teased my growing erection. I was obviously excited and slightly embarrassed. He took his time stroking me to life and grinding his strained cock against my ass.

 

“Naruto...ah...we’re in the kitchen. Control yourself, Dobe.” I said in a breathy tone while trying to maintain my composure.

 

“My kitchen, my rules”. He uttered as his hand sped up it’s stroking. “You're so wet, Sasu. I can't believe it”.

 

There was only so much of his teasing I could take. I gripped the counter and went along for the ride rotating my hips against him sensually. I was extremely close to cumming so I helped him along.

 

“I was hoping to get another taste of you before we got out of bed. I was planning on flipping you right on your stomach and eating you out until you begged me to stop. I was going to enjoy your tight ass all morning and make you cum over and over again until you couldn't even remember your own name”. His gravelly voice breathed out directly into my damp neck.

 

His other hand slid between my cheeks and two thick fingers entered me in a slow thrust. I saw white as I came with only his name leaving my lips. I could hear him grunt out as he finished as well. His grinding slowed to a stop. I would've fallen if his arms weren't still supporting me. I never came that hard from just manual stimulation before.

 

“Shower time, baby”. Naruto whispered as he dragged me along upstairs to clean ourselves.

 

This man was going to be the death of me. And not in the way that I had once so desperately craved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the bookmarks. I'm hoping for more feedback this time around. <3 
> 
> WARNING: After this chapter the story will take a slight turn into more deeper subject matter, namely Sasuke's darkness and Naruto learning to cope with it and becoming aware of his own personality flaws in the process. 
> 
> Until next time guys! ^_^


	4. For Your Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing a lot of new characters in the next chapters. All those character tags are not just for show...this will be a multi character story with a main focus on NaruSasu. Expect other opinions on their relationship and some...interesting confrontations...involving exes...both Naruto's and Sasuke's.

_General Plot Warnings Regarding Tomorrow's Chapter:_

  
_Regarding the title:_

  
_**How To Save A Life** _

Naruto is not a hero in my story. It is not his job to save Sasuke, only to love him in the most honest way he can. In all honesty I believe Sasuke is strong enough to save himself. Sometimes love gives us the strength we need to save ourselves.

•  
•  
•

 

Hi guys, it's Kae Lash. I received some interesting, thought provoking comments on my last chapter of "How To Save A Life" and I thought I should address a few things to avoid confusing or triggering the readers of this story. Please feel free to comment ANY questions or ideas for the story. I'd love to hear them.

 

Naruto is not all sunshine and rainbows in this plot. He falls for Sasuke fast and hard. He's caring and loving towards his friends and family. But on the other hand, he has a very aggressive personality and a hot temper. He's obsessive, possessive and aggressive (sorry I had to haha) which you'll see more in depth as the story continues on. There will be MANY scenes in the story where you'll feel like he's a jerk or you'll feel sympathetic towards him. I'm making his characterization realistic while also keeping it interesting. There are so many facets to his character.

 

Sasuke is considerably more vulnerable in this story than usual because he was an abuse victim. (I hope you could tell based on the hints I've dropped in the previous chapters....and please keep in mind there are MANY forms of abuse). He's a very guarded and stoic person, who at his core just wants to be wanted and loved. Naruto offers him this genuine love. But there are many dynamics to his personality as well. He's intelligent, caring, stubborn, and snarky. The only people he's actually vulnerable around are his best friends, Itachi, and Naruto.

  
**Trigger WARNINGS** :

**  
Minor Domestic Violence  
Self Mutilation (Cutting)  
Sexual Abuse  
Age Difference (In a past relationship)   
Dubious Consent**

 

_I hope as the story progresses everything will become a lot more clear and captivating. New Chapters every Friday!!! Thanks for reading! <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you have any feedback/comments/questions say it down below!


	5. Opening Old Wounds, Finding New Ways To Heal Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready...for...the storm....what a storm it shall be....
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT  
> EXPLICIT LANGUAGE  
> SELF HARM/MUTILATION (CUTTING)  
> MINOR DOMESTIC CONFLICT/VIOLENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, and hits! I'm always happy to see new notifications for this story from Archive! ^o^ 
> 
> •  
> •  
> •
> 
> Are you prepared to ride this roller coaster?  
> I hope so. Although, I think this is what we've all been waiting for.....

_ **Chapter 4: Opening Old Wounds, Finding New Ways To Heal Them**_

 

 

  
•  
•  
•

 

_**Lay down a list of what is ~~wrong~~** _

  
_**The things you've told him all ~~along~~** _

  
_**Pray to God, he hears ~~you~~** _

  
_**And I pray to God, he ~~hears~~ you** _

 

•  
•  
•

 

Naruto POV

 

 

It was Sunday afternoon and Sasuke and I had spent the whole day together. We showered earlier and I couldn't help but get a little frisky. Sasuke has a captivatingly beautiful body, all that smooth alabaster skin that practically begged me to lick every inch of it. He wasn't as annoyed as he tried to make it seem once I finally lost my patience and pushed him up against the shower wall. If his moans and cries were any indication, he could completely handle just how much I wanted him. Needless to say I was glad to find out that I wasn't the only one with a high sex drive.

 

Once we finally ended our shower I leant Sasuke some comfortable clothes and a spare toothbrush. I found some sweats that I had outgrown and they fit Sasuke almost perfectly. Seeing him in my clothes really turned me on. He looked way better in them than I ever did.

 

Sasuke seemed to still be just a bit uncomfortable in my apartment. Even after being here most of the weekend. We had just walked into my living room when I pulled him close to my shirtless chest and asked him what was wrong.

 

"Nothing. I'm fine, Dobe". He said dispassionately while looking off to the side. "I'm just not used to sitting around doing nothing on the weekends. I'm usually either out with friends or finishing up my assignments for university".

 

"You have friends?" I asked amusedly. I couldn't imagine Sasuke being a social butterfly. Although I did meet him in a club. That had to count for something.

 

A light slap connected with my chest and I looked down to see him obviously insulted by my question.

 

"Of course I have friends, Usuratonkachi". He said with a hint of annoyance clear in his tone.

 

"I believe you. It was just a question, Sas." I defended.

 

"A stupid question"... He murmured under his breath with a roll of his eyes.

 

I only chuckled lightly and kissed his forehead. I released him from my embrace and walked towards the couch.

 

"Let's watch some TV. I don't really have anything to do today. I was kind of hoping you'd stay until tomorrow. Unless...you have....other plans?" I asked shakily hoping he wasn't yet ready to leave.

 

"Fine, Dobe." Sasuke said nonchalantly trying to make it seem like it wasn't a deeper offer than just watching television when it obviously was.

 

I was asking him to stay and not just for the night. I was trying to build something deeper with him . Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't run away again. I didn't know if I could handle that.

 

"Okay. Great!" I said enthusiastically. I was glad that he wasn't leaving me yet.

 

I sat on the couch and turned on the television. Sasuke remained standing in front of me as I leaned into the sofa.

 

"Pretty big TV, Dobe". Sasuke mused sarcastically. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were overcompensating for something".

 

I looked up at him and smirked. So he wanted to play, hm?

 

"I think we both know that I have absolutely nothing to overcompensate for". I shot back in complete confidence.

 

I looked him dead in the eye and smirked as I rested both of my hands behind my head waiting for his response.

 

Sasuke's eyes had slowly roamed down towards the crotch of my sweatpants. He bit his plump lower lip and looked away for a moment.

 

"I suppose that might have some truth to it". He said with an obvious glint in his dark eyes.

 

I continued to smirk and pulled him into me for a chaste kiss. I laid him on top of my body and he reluctantly cuddled into me after a few moments.

 

"Whatever you say, Teme". I said as I roved my hands up and down his back.

 

We watched whatever action movie was on and laid in silence. It was around 4 o'clock when I decided to turn the channel. The remote was near Sasuke's hand by the low level table.

 

My hands that were resting on his ass gave a light squeeze.

 

"Pass the remote for me, baby?" I asked into his dark silky hair.

 

He looked up at me with slightly flushed cheeks and moved to get the controller off of the table.

  
He handed it to me and burrowed back into my chest trying to hide his blush. He was obviously not used to doting words of affection.

 

"Do you like it when I call you 'baby', baby?" I asked him sensually and squeezed his ass once more for good measure.

 

He inhaled slightly and an embarrassed groan soon followed.

 

"Be quiet, Dobe. I'm just not used to it". His blush deepened as he explained himself.

 

"Well get used to it, Teme. If you're mine, I want you and everyone else to know it too". I told him matter of factly.

 

"Hn. Who says that I'm yours, idiot?" He asked in a lightly teasing voice.

 

My grip on his ass tightened as I looked him in his charcoal eyes. "This belongs to me, Sasuke. I already put my name on it last week, yesterday, and multiple times in the shower this morning". I said slightly annoyed at the thought of him belonging to anyone else.

 

"I claimed you as mine from the very first night I saw you. I don't share and I don't play nice when people try to take away things that belong to me". I growled out in honest frustration.

 

Sasuke's breathing was getting heavier by the minute and he licked his lips while meeting my intense gaze.

 

"Dobe"... He whispered before leaning up and placing a wet kiss on my lips. The kiss was almost needy, like he wanted to feel the words I'd spoken to make sure I meant them. 

 

He tried to pull away but I shifted his lips back to once again become acquainted with mine. I needed to taste him right now. To prove that he was here, that he wasn't leaving, that he was in fact mine.

 

He moaned into the kiss as our tongues moved in intricate new ways together. Kissing him was like breathing in fresh air, it just felt natural. I was so entranced with his soft mouth. Just like every other part of him, it was perfect.

 

I pulled away and he opened his glazed over black eyes to stare into my lusty blue ones.

 

  
Just a kiss had me so worked up. I'd never gotten this turned on from just kissing and light touches. All the more reason for me to believe what I had growing here with Sasuke was real. That it was right. I needed to make my move. Now.

 

“Let me take you out”. I declared in a deep, uncompromising tone.

 

I could hear Sasuke gasp and tense lightly. He looked down at my mouth to make sure that the words had actually left my mouth.

 

“What did you say?” He asked in a small voice barely above a whisper.

 

I don't think anyone has actually ever asked him on a proper date before. He seemed a bit shaken.

 

“I want to take you out, Sasuke. Will you let me?” I asked in a steady, strong voice. I'd made up my mind. The rest was up to him.

 

“Like on a date?” He inquired bemusedly.

 

“Yes. A date”. I assured him.

 

“With me?...You and I?...On a…date?” He sounded so surprised. His dark eyes almost seemed distant.

 

“Yes, baby. I want us to go somewhere together. Have fun. A night out with just us. Like a movie or maybe dinner at Choji’s. I could call in a favor and get us a good”...

 

“Wait. Naruto, hold on!” He loudly interrupted. He wouldn't make eye contact with me as he fidgeted and looked everywhere but at me.

 

He got up and moved out of my embrace. It felt like he wasn't just moving away from me physically but emotionally too.

 

“I don't know about all this. I'm not….I don't think I can be with you like that”. Sasuke confessed adamantly.

 

“What the hell are you talking about, Sasuke?” I asked the anger and hurt building up in my throat like poison.

 

“I can't be with you in that way. I don't want a relationship with you”. He finally looked up at me but quickly averted his gaze elsewhere.

 

I laughed. Out of all the reactions that could have presented themselves. Laughter was the first one that I could muster.

 

Sasuke’s head rose back up at almost lightning speed at the sound of my laughter.

 

I met his eyes with mine burning like blue flames into him.

 

“So you can fuck me, wear my clothes, shower with me, and sleep next to me…...but you won't date me?” I gritted out incredulously.

 

Sasuke sighed heavily from across the living room. “It's not that simple, Naruto”. “I just don't think this is a good idea. We wouldn't work well together...I'm...and you're too….” He said

 

“I’M TOO WHAT, SASUKE?!” I shouted in anger and frustration. “WHY CAN’T YOU JUST BE FUCKING HONEST WITH YOURSELF ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT?!”

 

“I AM TRYING TO BE HONEST, YOU DOBE! YOU JUST CAN’T ACCEPT IT!” Sasuke shouted with renewed vigor. He sounded so broken and so livid.

 

“Honest? You think this is honesty? I know you're not perfect but even you should be able to tell when what you're saying is complete bullshit!” I gritted out.

 

“It's not!! I don't want”.... He began to say before I harshly interrupted.

 

“JUST STOP! I hate people who fucking lie to themselves, Sasuke. So just stop!” I shouted out at the complete end of my patience.

 

“Jesus, I never thought it'd be easier to get into your pants than in your heart”.... I confessed, wishing the moment I said it that I could take it back.

 

It suddenly got dead quiet in my apartment. Not a single sound after my angry words floated into the air. Sasuke looked as if I'd just slapped him. His gorgeous face twisted in pure sadness. I immediately regretted what I'd said. I always did have an explosive temper.

 

Sasuke looked at me, anger, resentment and hurt burning like black fire in his eyes. “Fuck you”. He said his tone laced with venom.

 

“You really are a fucking idiot”. Sasuke mused in a voice barely considered a whisper. When I heard the small tremble in his voice I knew that I badly fucked up.

 

I'm such a jackass, I thought to myself as Sasuke turned around towards the stairs and made a run for it. His slim legs working quickly to get away from me. He grabbed his phone from the kitchen table on his way and my body sprinted into action.

 

“Sasuke, please wait!” I yelled at his small figure running up the stairs towards the bathroom.

 

“I didn't mean it, please. I'm sorry!” I turned up the corner and he was gone. I heard the bathroom door shut loudly when it echoed throughout the silent hallway.

 

I stopped in front of the door and began to knock incessantly. I knew he could hear me.

 

“Sasuke, please. I didn't mean to say that to you. I was just angry”. I explained hopefully while becoming completely exhausted. I hoped he was listening to me. I could hear him sniffling on the other side of the door. I wanted to hold him so badly, but I knew he wouldn't let me.

 

I kept begging and apologizing but he wouldn't open the door. I sat in front of the door on the floor and sighed. I'd just have to wait it out.

 

•  
•  
•  
•

 

_Sasuke POV_

 

_The voices were back. In my head ridiculing me and breaking me down. I can't believe Naruto said something like that to me. All my life every man I’d ever been with or trusted just used me and threw me away. I was nothing but a toy to them, just a plaything to cure their loneliness. But then Naruto came and forced his way in….and I really didn't mind...and it felt good to be cared about and the way he touched me and he talked to me like I mattered to him…_

 

_Every disgusting thing that all those men had ever said to me in the past came rushing back. Especially his words. I could still hear them as clear as day._

 

_I rubbed my scarred wrists against my shaky thighs. I was on the verge of a panic attack._

 

_I needed a blade. I needed to carve this moment into my skin so I'd always remember the result of ever caring about anyone and falling in too deep. Falling for an idiot. I got up from the tiled bathroom floor and went rummaging through the cabinet. I found a razor blade, it was most likely one that Naruto used to shave his facial hair. It was sharp and I craved to feel it piercing through my skin. I needed it. Badly._

 

_I sat on the toilet ignoring Naruto's words. I placed the blade directly to my wrist and let it glide over my skin until I saw a beautiful bright red string of blood drip down to the bathroom floor. One. I counted in my head. I didn't even feel the pain anymore, just the instant release. Like I could finally breathe again._

 

_I made three more cuts into my wrist. Not as deep as usual but enough to keep me sane. I don't know how long I sat there staring at the wall. I dropped the blade and went to the bathroom door._

 

_I looked down and saw Naruto sitting there on the floor. He looked shaken up and extremely apologetic._

 

_He immediately looked up and moved onto his feet. I looked into his eyes with anger, resentment, and sadness. I had to let him know how I felt but I couldn't use words. Words never worked._

 

•  
•  
•  
•

 

_Naruto POV_

 

  
A little over an hour later Sasuke finally opened the door. I finally started breathing properly again. I looked up into his damp eyes and jumped up off of the floor.

 

I tried to reach out to him but he just started throwing a series of blows to my chest. He hit me passionately multiple times. He slammed his small fists into my chest vigorously. I just beared the brunt of his blows while saying how sorry I was and how much of an idiot I was for saying what I had said. Tears were stuck on his lashes and the corners of his eyes.

 

Once he tired himself out a few minutes later, he looked up at me through his wet lashes and scowled. I pulled his trembling body into my stinging, bare chest. For someone so small, his assault had certainly hurt.

 

He called me an oblivious, stupid Dobe and I just held him and agreed with his insults not loosening my grip at all. I was a complete idiot for ever letting my anger control me enough to hurt this beautiful man in my arms.

 

After what seemed like a long time, I finally found my voice and spoke out to him. This damaged man in my arms that I was falling so fast for.

 

“Who hurt you, Sasuke?” I asked him lowly into his scalp. “Who made it so you have to put up these bullshit walls and keep everyone away from you?”

 

His entire body tensed as if he'd heard this question somewhere else before. He didn't respond. I didn't expect him to. Not yet.

 

“This isn't just about sex to me”. I steadily continued talking into the dark hallway. The sun had eventually gone down and the night was just settling in.

 

“I know we have this crazy sexual chemistry and I can't keep my hands off of you. But that's not all I want from you. Why can't you just let me in?” I pleaded with him to understand.

 

“I messed up. I should've never said those things to you. I just care about you so much. You don't understand, baby. I want you so bad I can't even think straight”. I desperately breathed out into his long, dark hair.

 

I could still hear his light whimpers.

 

“I think I'm falling in love with you Sasuke. I know it's crazy and I know it's so sudden and I've only known you for a little over a week but I can't help how I feel. When you left I couldn't imagine never seeing you again”.  
I confessed honestly.

 

I heard him gasp between his broken sobs. He removed his head from my chest and his eyes looked trapped, like he was under a spell.

 

He stepped back and unceremoniously shoved his wrists at me. I was completely shocked to say the least.

 

“How can you love this?” He whimpered out in confusion. “I'm not what you think I am. I can't let you get involved with this. Some days I wake up and want to die, Naruto. You just don't understand. You're an idiot and you'd never be able to understand”. He continued.

 

“Fuck, Sasuke. What have you been doing to yourself?” I gasped out in surprise and deep sadness.

 

I lightly grabbed his bleeding wrists and examined them. So many marks on them. Some were old and long since healed, while others were bright red and fresh. Some were short and shallow and a few were longer and deeper. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

 

Sasuke hurt himself because of me.

  
When had this started?

  
I'd never even checked his wrists before.

  
I didn't even know I had to...

 

How could I claim to love him? It didn't make any sense but every blood vessel inside of me was screaming not to let him go. I needed Sasuke. I was falling for Sasuke.

 

“This does not change how I feel about you. Nothing can change my feelings for you, Sasuke”. I calmly explained to him. “I want to be there for you. I want you to stay with me. I need you to stay with me”.

 

“Will you?” I asked after a few moments.

 

He seemed conflicted. I held my breath waiting for his answer. 

 

“You're an idiot. You're so possessive and loud and intrusive.” He started to say in an exasperated tone.

 

“I know”. I said defeatedly. There's nothing else I could do but agree.

 

“You don't recognize boundaries and your temper...Naruto. You can't just get so completely consumed with anger and then say shitty, hurtful things to me! I'm not used to feeling like this! I've never had to deal with anything other than meaningless sex. I've never wanted anything other than that...not after....” He expressed with confusion and passion burning in his eyes. He seemed like he was lost in a memory. He had that far away look on his face.

 

Even then I thought he was gorgeous... 

 

“Then you just come along one night when I was so depressed that I tried drinking myself to death…..and you just forced your way in. And then I didn't really mind actually talking or being near you or...telling my brother about you”...

 

Sasuke’s voice dropped considerably but I could still hear what he was saying. I could still feel it.

 

“I don't want to admit that I like when you hold me, and kiss me and look at me like I actually mean something to you….but I do...I do like it”. He whispered his confessions into the air.

 

I couldn't help but smile. He actually felt something for me too. I'd never been more relieved.

 

“I'm willing to try, Naruto. I think I can at least try”. He said in such an honest voice it shook me to my core.

 

“I can't make you want this, Sasuke. Are you really sure?” I asked bracing myself for his response.

 

He released a sigh of finality at my question and slightly nodded his head.

 

I'd never been so happy in my entire life. He was agreeing to being with me. Finally.

 

“I'll try this out, dobe”. He looked up at me. “I can't promise that it'll be easy. We're so different...and I have so many things I'm working on just within myself”. He then dropped his gaze down to the floor and fidgeted.

 

“Easy is boring. I'd rather have you”. I murmured as I closed the gap between us and held him close to me.

 

I led him to the bathroom cabinet to pull out my first aid kit. I bandaged up his wrists and secured them to stop the bleeding. He thanked me and I carried him back to my bedroom.

 

The same room we'd first experienced our bodies fitting together so perfectly. Becoming dependent on each other and addicted all in the same breath.

 

I looked down into his dark, dark eyes and couldn't contain myself.

 

“Can I...please...just?”... I rambled unable to fully express my request in the moment. “I need to”...

 

He shifted slightly in my arms and nodded slowly. Not once opening his mouth and breaking the spell. He completely understood what I needed without me even having to say it.

 

I had something to prove to him now...

•

•

•

Our first time was all about lust and desire but as I laid him on my mattress now,- I'd be sure to show him just how much I needed him. How much he meant to me.

 

I slowly stripped his beautiful body of my clothes that were now speckled with crimson drops.

 

Blood. His blood. His pain. I really was an idiot.

 

This was the best way I could apologize. The best way I knew how. I wasn't good with words but I could show him.

 

I kissed every scar I found. His wrists, his thighs and the sides of his waist.

 

He tensed at my bold exploration but eventually relaxed his tired muscles after a few moments. I don't think anyone was familiar with his body in this way. He'd never let anyone get this close to him. Close enough to see his faults...close enough to see his pain and either criticise it or manipulate it. I guess this was why he was so closed off.

 

My heart broke at every new scar I found. The proof of everything that had ever hurt him mapped out in marks on his smooth, pale skin.

 

I was such an idiot.

 

My skilled mouth moved down his trembling body and became acquainted in a new way with it. I tried to commit the expanse of his smooth skin to my memory.

 

“Don't stare, dobe”. Sasuke breathed out embarrassed at my actions. He was completely naked in front of my eyes. I couldn't be more grateful.

 

“You're beautiful”. I assured him steadily. “So damn beautiful”. I kissed a soft spot on the inside of his thigh.

 

He moaned as I sucked on the supple skin there. I moved up and kissed his aroused member. He thrusted up involuntary at the treatment.

 

 _“Naruto, please. I can't..."_ Sasuke pleaded out in desperation.

 

I moved my mouth down to his pink, puckered entrance. I gave a few experimental swipes of my tongue. I wanted to see his reactions and learn what he liked. I wanted him to feel this pleasure to drown out all the hurt he'd been through.

 

I slipped my tongue inside his silk passage. Memorizing the taste of him. My hands gripped his soft thighs to keep him still.

 

“ _Naruto_!” Sasuke called out in pleasure. _“Ah!...hnnn...just...mmm”..._

 

He placed his hands over his mouth to silence his loud exclamations of pleasure.

 

“Does it feel good, baby? Please let me hear you. I need to hear you”. I begged into his glistening heat.

 

" _Yes...Naru—ahhhhn_!”

 

He moaned into the air. His hips matching my tongues languid movements.

 

I grabbed some lube from the bedside drawer and prepared my fingers. I carefully slid my slickened digits into him. He was so tight, I groaned at the pressure. I expertly curved my fingers inside him directly pressing against his sweet spot.

 

_“Shit! Ohhh….Ahh...right there...Naruto, please”._

Sasuke whined and shivered, thrusting down onto my fingers.

 

His hand explored his upper body for a moment before reaching an angry, erect nipple and playing with it. I knew they were a sensitive spot for him.

 

“That's it baby, move your hips. Show me where it feels good”. I encouraged him into moving his body with mine.

 

I took his flushed member into my mouth and thrusted my fingers inside of his tight, hot body coaxing him to orgasm.

 

Sasuke moaned out my name and his body arched off the bed as his pure, sweet essence flowed down my throat.

 

I smirked up at him and he flopped down onto the mattress, the strength of his climax leaving him boneless and fatigued.

 

I stripped as well and went up to lay with him. I pulled his body into my arms and held him close. After several minutes his erratic breathing had calmed and I could hear faint snores leaving his soft lips.

 

One week, I thought. That's all it took for me to fall for him. I always did wear my heart on my sleeve. But it had never been this strong before. Not even with Sasori. 

 

I slowly drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, but not before wrapping my arms securely around Sasuke’s naked waist.

 

There were so many breaths, words, moments and things in my life that I would change if I were given the chance. I've fucked up so much and made so many stupid mistakes. I was such an idiot.

 

But while lying here with Sasuke in this very moment….nothing else really seemed to matter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this story. <3 It's been less than two weeks since I first posted my intro. I'm surprised at the attention this story has been getting. I'll probably be posting once or twice a week depending on how much I get the chance to write. Please leave criticism, opinions, feedback, and any ideas below. I'd love to read them!


	6. I Let You In, Don't Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT ‼️ 
> 
> Naruto's Family Backstory, Angry Kushina, Adorable Konohamaru. 
> 
> Welcome Suigetsu and Neji (the roommates/best friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the beginning of my side pairings in this story: GaaNeji & JuuSui.
> 
> This story is mainly NaruSasu but they're not the main focus in every chapter. Mostly because I just love to write from different POV. <3 
> 
> ENJOY!!! ^~^

**_ Chapter 5: I Let You In, Don't Let Me Go  
_ **

**__ **

•

•

•

  
   
_**He smiles politely back at ~~you~~**_

  
_**You stare politely right on ~~through~~** _

  
**_Some sort of window to your ~~right~~_ **

  
**_As he goes left and you stay ~~right~~_ **

  
•

•

•

  
   
_Sasuke POV_

  
   
The blonde idiot stirring behind me in his sleep woke me up from my peaceful sleep. He was sprawled on his back with one arm still unsurprisingly attached to my hip. I looked to the digital clock on the bedside drawer that read 7:14 a.m. We'd slept for over 10 hours now. I hadn't even known I was that exhausted.  
 

  
It was officially Monday morning and I hated to admit that I was a little sad that our weekend of craziness had come to an end. I sighed and snuggled deeper into the blankets. It was the middle of fall and winter was fast approaching. The dobe began to respond to my movement by moving around as well. His other hand searched for my body and pulled me into his warmth once he found it. I chuckled a little at his actions and moved my head to his chest. I couldn't help but feel warmer now, encased in his tight embrace.  
 

  
“You're freezing, Sasuke”. Naruto muttered in a thick, sleepy voice. “You're always so cold”. He moved to pull the blankets over us to encase his body heat around us both.

  
   
“Hn. It's almost winter, idiot. And I get cold pretty easily”. I said in response.

  
   
“What time is it?” He asked groggily.

  
   
“It's just after 7 in the morning”. I replied.  
 

  
“I don't have work ‘til 10”. He said suddenly sounding more awake.

  
   
“My first lecture isn't until noon, but I have to go home to shower, change and grab my books first”. I yawned into his chest.  
 

  
His grip on my waist tightened a little. I breathed out heavily. I noticed that whenever I mentioned leaving, he'd get tense.

  
   
“It's just a class, dobe. Do you want me to drop out of university so we can spend every remaining moment of our lives locked up in your lavish apartment?”. I asked him sarcastically.

  
   
“Don't be ridiculous, Teme. It's fine. I'll drive you home whenever you're ready to go”. He said in response after relaxing his grip.  
 

  
“Okay. That's fine, dobe”. I replied and placed a soft kiss on his naked chest. “What kind of work do you do?” I took the opening to ask the question I'd had in my mind since we first met.  
 

  
“I work in public relations for a broadcasting company”. He proudly stated. “Easy 80 million yen a year after taxes, but I actually love my job. I'm not just in it for the money”.

  
   
“What company do you work for?” I inquired.  
 

  
“I work for Sage Art Conglomerate”. Naruto said through a yawn.  
 

  
My eyes widened considerably and I shot up from his chest.  
 

  
“I'm sorry, dobe. I don't think I heard you correctly. You work where?” I asked again thinking that I'd heard him wrong.  
 

  
A deep chuckle was released into the air as Naruto also sat up in the bed. He sat back on the large, black headboard and pulled me to sit facing him in his lap.

  
   
His hands ran up and down my hips. I think this was his favorite part of my body….well after my ass.

  
   
Just as I had thought, his hands slid down a short distance to my bare cheeks and gave a light squeeze. Naruto's underwear and the thin sheet were the only boundaries keeping our bodies from being in direct contact.

  
   
“Nah. You heard me right, baby. I work for Sage Art Conglomerate as a PR correspondent”. He smirked up at me in a prideful tone.

  
   
Sage Art Conglomerate was the top production company in Japan. I'd figured Naruto was well off...but not _that_ well off.

  
   
He chuckled again at my bewildered expression.  
 

  
“Not what you were expecting, Teme?” He said between chuckles.  
 

  
“Not at all. I'm fairly surprised, but also...impressed”. I said in reply. “How did you get into that kind of work?”  
 

  
The sun was beginning to make itself known over the horizon. The light reflected onto the curtains and made the room look like it was glowing. I had to admit the man beneath me looked like a Greek God. Blue eyes shining brightly and golden hair framing his sculpted face perfectly.

  
   
Naruto nodded towards his bedside drawer that was littered with picture frames containing multiple people. He slowly began to speak as he rubbed his large hands on my plump backside.  
 

  
“My grandfather started the company over 40 years ago. He had just married my grandmother and was convinced that he'd strike it big to support her and my dad, who was really young. He stepped down a few years ago and left the business to my father. I went to university and after I graduated with honors, I had a position at the family company waiting for me”. He admitted in a nostalgic tone of voice.

  
   
I shifted in his lap a little and gaped openly at him. He waited for me to get comfortable against him.

  
   
“Your family owns Sage Art Conglomerate?” I asked him more than a little surprised.  
 

  
He nodded and continued his story.

 

  
“My parents and grandparents set up a trust fund for me and I was granted access to it when I turned 21”. Naruto went on.  
 

  
“My grandparents had my father when they were both 19 years old. My grandmother wanted to be a doctor and my grandfather always had this dream of making it big in business. They both made their dreams come true. My grandma became one of the best doctors in Japan. They both retired a couple years ago after I graduated from school”. Naruto explained.  
 

  
“Wait a minute”. I whispered to him. This story sounded familiar. Like I'd heard it on television or in the press before.

  
   
I looked to the side and picked up a picture frame from the table. I looked at the photo analytically. My assumption was right. I smiled a little.  
 

  
“Your grandparents are Jiraiya Namikaze and Tsunade Senju”. I looked Naruto in his glistening azure eyes. He also looked over to the photo and nodded at my statement.

  
   
“Good guess”. He whispered.

  
   
“Your grandparents are amazing. They donate millions every year to charitable organizations and your grandmother is world renowned for her successful medical studies and discoveries. She's a genius”. I said to him warmly.

  
   
Everyone knew of Tsunade Senju's work. The beautiful but ill tempered, medical prodigy known for her revolutionary medical breakthroughs and miracle cures. I could see the resemblance between them more by the minute. Hot tempered blondes must run in the family, I thought to myself.

  
   
“I'm sure she passed those genes down to my father. That myth about blondes being dumb is obviously bullshit. My father and grandmother are geniuses in their respective fields. He led Sage Art Conglomerate to become the top broadcasting company in the country a couple years ago”. Naruto explained with something hidden in his voice that I couldn't decipher.

  
   
“Your father...Minato Namikaze? The Yellow Flash?” I quickly put together the pieces of the puzzle.

  
   
“Yeah. He got that nickname for being one of the most quick witted people in the business. He negotiates all the deals in record time and keeps the company on top no matter what”. He said after a few moments of silence.  
 

  
“He married my mom at 22 and they had me a year later. They adopted my younger brother, Konohamaru, when I was about to move out of the house. I was 18”. Naruto smiled for the first time in our conversation. "Kono was just a baby and my mom thought that with me leaving she'd get too lonely".  
 

  
I did the math in my head. So Naruto had a....five or six year old little brother. I thought that was very interesting since I was the youngest in my own family.

  
   
“My moms name is Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. She used to model for magazines and walk down runways back in the day before she had me. She still blames me for 'ruining' her career”. He chuckled a little at the memory.

  
   
I smiled at him, it was obvious that he loved his mother. It warmed my heart to hear him speak about her so fondly.

  
   
He removed his hands from my ass and picked up another picture frame. He turned it towards me. His entire family seemed to be there.

  
   
“Him with the long white hair, he's my pervy old grandfather, Jiraiya. He used to have so many Playboy magazines around the house I grew up in. I think he shed a tear or two once I finally told my family I was gay”. Naruto chuckled loudly.

  
   
I snickered into my palms after he spoke.  
 

  
“This mean looking, blonde lady is my baa-chan. She's the smartest person I've ever met. She has a crazy temper though. She punched me a lot more than she kissed me when I was a kid”. Naruto said affectionately.  
 

  
“She sounds a lot like you. I see where you get your hair color and your attitude from”. I said amusedly.  
 

  
Naruto pouted at my statement and continued on.

  
“The beautiful, red head with the violet eyes is my mother. She's also a little scary. But she's like my favorite person in the world. She taught me so much growing up”.

  
   
I liked hearing Naruto speak about his family.  
 

  
“And I'm guessing the carbon copy of you, is your father”. I said staring at the man that looked just like Naruto with bright, spiky blonde hair and deep, kind blue eyes. He had a bright smile on his face and he was holding a small baby with a tuft of bright hair on his head and six familiar whisker markings on his face.  
 

  
“Is that you in his arms?” I asked incredulously.

  
   
“Yeah. This picture was taken at my grandparents 20th anniversary party”.

  
   
“You were so small”. I said in an affectionate tone.  
 

  
He chuckled. “Yeah. I was just born a few months before this on October 10th in 1993”.  
 

  
“Thanks for telling me about your family and your job. It was nice to hear about them”. I said to him as he set the picture frame back on the table. I leaned down and gave him a kiss on his plush lips.

  
   
“My pleasure”. He said smoothly as he opened his eyes to look at me once again. A heady glint had taken over in his eyes. “And...speaking of pleasure”.

  
   
His hands quickly became reacquainted with my ass. I could feel his morning erection rubbing through his briefs against my backside.

  
   
I shifted my hips from side to side rhythmically and he bit his lip to hold back a pleasured groan. My hands rose to wrap around his neck. I fluttered my eyelashes and lowered my head to look him in the eyes.

  
   
“Pleasure, huh?” I asked in a low, heated voice. “I think I can help you out with that, dobe”.  
 

  
His hands tightened on my ass and he forcibly moved my body to follow his desperate pace.  
 

  
“No, dobe”. I said in a stern, assertive voice. “You're not running this show today. I want your hands on the headboard. Now”.

  
   
Naruto looked shocked and yet his blue eyes darkened in desire at the thought of me being in control. He bit his lower lip and followed my command.  
 

  
His muscled arms lifted up and gripped the headboard but not before giving my ass cheek a light slap. I moaned at the resonating feeling of vibration. I loved the feeling and I wasn't ashamed in the least bit to admit it. Naruto smirked at my reaction. I could see him mentally documenting it for later use.

  
   
I reached over to the bedside drawer and grabbed his lube and a golden condom. I'd seen him grab them there when we previously slept together in his bed.

  
   
I placed slow, wet kisses on Naruto's tan, golden skin. It felt exhilarating to finally be in total control. His body was lying beneath mine like a buffet ready for me to devour. His breathing sped up as my tongue roved over his chest. I took a dusky nipple into my mouth and bit down on it. He inhaled a harsh breath. I could tell he was enjoying it.

  
   
I moved down to his defined abs, a perfect six pack. I licked my lips. I couldn't wait to taste them but something caught my attention. The large, dark spiraled tattoo adorned his abdomen. It was very well done and I'd only gotten a chance to see it a couple times up close before.

  
   
“I've never told you...but I think this a very interesting tattoo, Usuratonkachi”. I whispered into his flesh. My tongue traced it as I looked up into his eyes.  
 

  
“Yeah. It's my maternal family crest. My mother has a matching one on her stomach. It's the Uzumaki symbol”. He breathed out.  
 

  
I nibbled on his toned stomach and worked to remove his briefs from him.  
 

  
“Hn. I like it. It suits you”.

  
   
He chuckled and thanked me while raising his hips to help remove his underwear.

  
   
His red, angry erection sprang up and I couldn't help but lick my lips. He was so thick. It made my bottom clench in desire. I'd have to prepare myself well enough to handle him.  
 

  
I kissed the head of his erection and his hips arched up into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around his length. I teased him repetitively not giving in to his desire.

  
   
“Baby, I need your mouth. Please”.... Naruto breathed out in desperation and lust.  
 

  
I pulled my hair back and took him all into my mouth in one go. I definitely knew what I was doing.  
 

  
“SHIT!” Naruto shouted out in ecstasy.

  
   
I began to bob my head up and down his length. I could tell he really wanted to grab my head but he resisted the urge to.  
 

  
I used just enough pressure to keep him interested but not nearly enough to set him over the edge. I wasn't anywhere near done with him yet.  
 

  
I released him from my mouth after a few moments and grabbed the lube to prepare myself.  
 

  
I placed two lubed fingers at my puckered entrance and prodded them inside my heat. I gasped at the feeling. I could feel Naruto's eyes on me and he definitely liked what he saw.

  
   
I removed my fingers after I thought I was stretched enough and grabbed the golden condom. I rolled it onto Naruto and he groaned at the feeling of my slick hands pumping his engorged member.  
 

  
I moved to sit back in his lap. My eyes leveled with his bright, azure orbs. “Don't move your hands. If you do, I'll stop”. I said strictly. It was my turn to have some fun with him and I didn't need his aggressive, alpha male behavior hijacking my fun.  
 

  
“I won't. You got it, baby. I'll sit back and enjoy the ride”. He rasped and tightened his grip on the headboard behind him while his lips upturned into a sexy smirk.

  
   
I bit my lip in concentration and rose my slim hips up and positioned my hands on his broad shoulders to balance myself as I lowered my body onto him.  
 

  
“Ahhh...mmmn...ouhh...” I moaned out as I felt his cock pushing into my entrance. Within a few more moments he was completely seated inside of me. The feeling of being stretched so completely had me about to cum on the spot.

  
“You're so tight. Damn it, Sas”. The dobe moaned out into my ear. He nibbled on my flushed ear lobe and moved onto a delicious spot on my neck.

  
   
I wanted to see what other sounds I could elicit from him. So I rose my hips up and dropped them down onto him.

 

  
“FUCK! Sasuke!”... 

 

  
“Ahhnn...Sh—mmmmmn”. I whimpered out in ecstasy. That felt really amazing.

  
   
I repeated this action and his hips started to work perfectly with mine. By now I was moaning and whimpering because the head of his length found my sweet spot. When I clenched around him even more he groaned out in raw pleasure.

  
   
I rode him frantically and felt just how close my orgasm was. I dropped a hand down to my own erection that was between our bodies.  
 

  
“I'm gonna….Naruto. I'm gonna...ohhh...mmm”. I said to him desperately seeking my climax.

  
   
“Go ahead baby, cum for me. I'm right behind you”. He growled out.  
 

  
I had to admit that he knew my erogenous zones very well. Because his tongue was soon lapping at my swollen nipples and sucking them vigorously. I held his head to my chest as encouragement for him to continue.

  
   
“Yess, Naruto. Just like that...ahhhhnn…!”  
 

My whole body prickled in anticipation for this orgasm that was about to crash through me. I sped up my hips and rotated them while Naruto groaned beneath me. I used a technique that I knew he'd love. I rose my hips and tightened myself further around his swollen member.

  
   
“God you're amazing, baby….Nghhh shit! Keep d-doing that!” The blonde growled out and bit down on my erect nipple.

  
   
I continued rotating my hips and threw my head back at the constant pressure against my prostate. I was so lost in the sensation of the dobe’s thick member rubbing against my greedy walls.

  
   
“N-Naruto. Mmmm...that's my s-spot…t-there I'm...”  
 

  
The delicious friction had me about to lose control. Just as I tightened my grip in Naruto's hair and was about to cum so hard I couldn't breathe….  
 

 

  
  
**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

  
 

  
  
A phone began to go off into the sweaty, morning air. I instantly stopped my movements and looked down at Naruto. It must've been his cellphone.

  
   
I knew my assumption was correct when he groaned out and reached into the other drawer by his bed.

  
   
He pulled out his phone and looked at it.

  
   
“It's my mother”. He said to me exasperatedly as he clicked to answer the call.  
 

  
“Ohayo, Kaasan”. He sighed into the phone.  
 

  
“So now you can answer a phone?!” A loud feminine voice boomed through the speaker.

  
   
“Mama, I've been busy”... He whined into the phone.  
 

  
“Oh really?! Too busy to answer a phone call from your mother! I wasn't too busy to spend 18 hours in labor bringing you into this world, Naruto!” She exclaimed very angry at her dismissive son’s attitude.  
 

  
“I'm sorry, Kaasan. I'm here now. How've you been?” Naruto tried to soothe her.

  
   
“My oldest son doesn't answer my calls but other than that I've been doing just fine. I have you on speaker, honey. Minato is here next to me and we have some news we'd like to share with you.” She informed him excitedly.

  
   
“Can’t it wait, Mama? I was in the middle of something..um..important”...  
 

  
I chuckled quietly at how flustered he sounded. I'd never seen him behave this way. It was amusing to say the least.

  
   
"Mama! Is that Naruto-nii on the phone? I wanna talk to him 'bout my day at kin'garten yesterday. Please Mama!" A small voice said on the other line. I guessed that it was his little brother asking to speak with him.

  
   
Naruto smiled fondly at hearing his little brother inquire about him. It made me smile too. Naruto was obviously a family man. That made me happy to see.  
 

  
"Maybe later, baby. Mama and Papa have to talk with your big brother about something, okay? Go finish your breakfast so we can walk you to school, you're going to be late". Kushina said to Konohamaru in a soft motherly tone. I could hear the rumbling of his small feet on the other line, running to obey his mothers command.

  
  
My legs were getting sore in the position I was seated in so I shifted my body on top of Naruto's lap, which turned out to not be my best idea.

  
   
I moaned out fairly loudly as his length buried deep inside me hit my prostate dead on from my movement. I clenched tightly around Naruto and he groaned loudly in response. The unsuspecting friction took us both off guard.   
 

  
“Damn, Sasuke!”... He breathed out loudly as his eyes fluttered back in his head a little.

  
   
We were breathing raggedly and when we eventually calmed ourselves the deafening silence set in….  
 

  
Someone cleared their throat on the other line of Naruto's phone and in that moment I'd never been more embarrassed in my 21 years of living.

  
   
I guess the cat was out of the bag….

  
   
“Naruto?” His mother’s voice asked slowly into the receiver.  
 

  
“Y-yes, Kaasan”. Naruto said as his face tinged in red.

  
   
“Who the hell is Sasuke?” She asked in a very stern, motherly tone. We could both tell she wasn't very happy at the situation.  
 

  
“Ummm, Sasuke…” He looked at me for assistance. I just bit my lip nervously and shrugged.  
 

  
“He's my...boyfriend, Mama”. Naruto finally said in a defeated sigh.

  
   
My heart fluttered a little at the word ‘boyfriend’ leaving his lips in reference to me. I smiled at him but let it drop when I remembered his mother wasn't exactly the happiest person in the world right now.

  
   
“Boyfriend? You have a....so that's what you were ‘busy’ doing before your father and I called? And why you haven't answered your phone in three days?...” She questioned in a convicting tone over the line.

  
   
A few moments passed in silence.

  
   
“Kushina, we can call him back later. When he's not ...uh busy. It can wait a few hours. We have to get Kono dressed and at school by 8”. A soothing, masculine voice said to his mother. I assumed it was his dad, he seemed to be the calmer, more sensible one.  
 

  
“Naruto. I want you to come home in exactly an hour so we can have a discussion. Is that clear? You can go straight to work from here”. His mother commanded.

  
   
“Yes, Ma’am” He responded. “I'll be there”.

  
   
She didn't respond and there was some shifting on the other line.  
 

  
“Son?” A male voice on the line said.  
 

  
“Yes, Dad”. Naruto replied.

  
   
“Bring your mother’s favorite flowers on the way here. Trust me”. He whispered so Kushina wouldn't hear his advice to Naruto.

  
   
“Got it. Thanks Dad”. The dobe sighed out.  
 

  
“See you soon, son. Don't be late. It's best not to fuel Kushina’s fire”. He said warningly and ended the call.

  
   
After some long moments of silence. I moved my arms to hold his shoulders to raise my body up off of him.  
 

  
He grabbed my hips at lightning speed and forced me back down. I let out a high pitched moan.  
 

  
“Where are you going?” He questioned. “I'm not done with you, yet.  
 

  
“It's already almost 8 o'clock, Usuratonkachi”. I said while resisting the urge to grind down onto him. “And your mother made it very clear she wants you there in an hour. I don't want you to upset her anymore”.  
 

  
“I can finish this long before then and we can shower and get dressed so I can drive you home before I have to go meet my parents. They're only a 15 minute drive from here”. He reasoned with me while caressing my waist. “We were so close, baby. Come on. I always finish what I start”. He kissed my neck soothingly and started to grind his hips into me.

  
   
I bit my lip and nodded to him. “Fine, dobe. Just make it quick”.

  
   
He smiled a big, satisfied smile and moved his member inside of me.

  
   
When he thrusted up into me with extreme force, I cried out when he expertly hit my sweet spot dead on.

  
   
“Ohhhh god, dobe!” I screamed in ecstasy. I clawed at his back as he sucked on my neck, leaving love marks on my flushed, pale skin.  
 

  
“I'm close, babe”. He grunted out into my neck.

  
   
“Ahnnnnn. M-me too”. I gasped out and tightened my hold on him.  
 

  
A few thrusts later and I was a spluttering, orgasming mess. I vaguely felt Naruto release into the condom. I slumped over his shoulders and he rubbed my thighs affectionately.  
 

  
“Now we can go”. He tapped my thigh and chuckled into my damp hair.  
 

  
   
_Naruto POV_

  
   
After a quick, hot shower and an on the go breakfast we were walking out of my apartment in a little over half an hour. I leant Sasuke some more clothes but they weren't as good a fit as the others. They'd be enough until he got home though. I hoped I had enough time to drop Sasuke and go pick up some bright yellow, tiger lilies for my mother like my dad suggested.  
 

  
I grabbed my car keys and headed out with Sasuke in front of me.  
 

  
He put his address into my GPS and I followed it to his apartment.  
 

  
The drive was peaceful and took only 15 minutes since there was no traffic. His apartment was on the other side of town but Konoha wasn't a very large town at all.

  
   
I pulled up to the apartment and looked over at Sasuke. I left the car and walked out to open his door. He blushed when I grabbed his hand and led him to his apartment. I smirked a little and squeezed his hand in mine.

  
   
We reached his door and I pulled him into a kiss. I wouldn't see him again for a little while. I needed to make this contact count. Over the past few days I'd grown so accustomed to him being there.

  
   
He pulled back and licked his lips. His arms moved to rest behind my neck. I held my hands on his waist and slid down the gorgeous curve of his hips. I really loved his hips. It was my favorite part of him….well besides his ass. I slid my hands lower to his ass and he rolled his big, dark eyes at me.

  
   
“Idiot”. He huffed in mock annoyance.

  
   
I smirked and moved my lips to capture his again. He leaned more into it this time around as our tongues moved in sync with each other.  
 

  
I heard a door click open right next to us and I pulled back from Sasuke’s plush lips.  
 

  
I saw a man around our age with long, chestnut brown hair hanging in waves down his back and large completely pale, lavender eyes. He was very attractive I had to say, but nothing compared to Sasuke in my opinion.

  
   
“Hn. I was wondering when you would be back. Your first class starts at noon”. He stated in a stiff tone as he glanced between Sasuke and I.

  
   
“Yeah. Um...I'm just here to change and get my books before I head off to school”. Sasuke replied.  
 

  
“You must be the kidnapper?” His pale eyes landed on me and his eyebrow arched.  
 

  
“Oh yeah. I guess that's me”. I said while scratching my neck.

  
   
“NEJI!” Someone in the apartment yelled out. “Who's at the door?”  
 

  
“It's our missing roommate and his kidnapper”. Neji said with a small smirk.  
 

  
“Oh shit!” The person exclaims and rushed over to the door.

  
   
He stands next to Neji and stares at me expectantly. He has large, purple eyes and white hair. His razor sharp teeth throw me off for a minute when I see them. But I quickly compose myself.  
 

  
“Oh sweet Jesus. He's hot”. He says while staring directly at me.

  
   
I drop my other hand that was resting on Sasuke’s ass to my side. Of course they both notice this action. Neji holds his forehead in his hand and the other one just smirks in obvious amusement.  
 

  
“Naruto, these are my roommates. The stiff, judgemental one is Neji, and the annoying, loud one is Suigetsu”. Sasuke sighs out in exasperation.  
 

  
“It’s nice to meet you. I'm Naruto. I'm Sasuke’s….” I wasn't sure exactly what to tell them. 

  
   
“New man candy. We know. His brother, Itachi, called yesterday.” Suigetsu said amusedly. “Nice to meet you, too.”

  
   
“Hn”. Neji offered in response.

  
   
“Naruto would love to stay and chat but he has a meeting to get to”. Sasuke quickly mentioned in hopes to end the awkward encounter.

  
   
“Yeah. I've really gotta go now”. I agreed. My mother was waiting for me. I hoped I wasn't too late.

  
   
I turned back to Sasuke forgetting about his roommates momentarily. I leaned in and quickly kissed his lips softly one last time.  
 

  
“Bye, baby. I’ll call you later”. I promised and walked quickly back to my car waving to the three men on the stoop.  
 

  
Mom was going to kill me.

 

•

•

•

 

   
_Sasuke POV_

  
   
   
I watched Naruto pull off in his convertible with a tinge of red on my cheeks. He'd just kissed me in front of Suigetsu and Neji. I'd never live this down. They were just as nosey as Itachi was. If not worse. I mentally groaned at the implications of this oncoming, inevitable conversation.

  
   
“Hn. _Baby_?” Neji teasingly questioned with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

  
   
“He's _really_ hot”. Suigetsu gushed through a wide, pointed smiled.

  
   
“You have some explaining to do, Sasuke”. Neji said in a lightly teasing but serious tone.  
 

  
I ran my hand through my long hair and walked past them into our apartment.  
 

  
And so it began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments!!! <33
> 
> I have multiple chapters pre written and if you guys let me know I'll post them ahead of schedule so you can continue reading. :) 
> 
> Please comment your opinions/ideas about this story. I'd love to hear them. Your comments and kudos give me motivation to continue writing. 
> 
> Until next time, guys! -,-/


	7. Interrogations and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Harm/Depression Triggers ‼️
> 
> Mentions of MPREG (male pregnancy) ‼️
> 
> Mature Sexual Conversations ‼️
> 
> Elements of BDSM discussed ‼️
> 
> GaaNeji & JuuSui side pairings ‼️ 
> 
> Vulnerable Sasuke ‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! ^~^
> 
> I'm posting this chapter two days early! 
> 
> PLEASE comment and let me know if you're enjoying the story so far!

 

_**Chapter 6: Interrogations and Confessions** _

 

•

  
•

 ~~~~  
•

 

**_Some things we don't ~~talk about~~_ **

**_  
Rather do ~~without~~_ **

**_  
And just hold the ~~smile~~_ **

 

•

  
•

  
•

 

_  
Sasuke POV_

 

 

The first thing I wanted to do was take a long, hot shower and change into my own clothes for the first time in days. I tried to slyly retreat to my room upstairs but the sound of two people clearing their throats rather loudly stopped me in my tracks.

 

I rolled my eyes and turned around to address my two annoying roommates. My hands rested on my sore hips while waiting for them to speak.

 

I still hadn't gotten completely accustomed to Naruto's firm grip and it showed when I winced at the small ache in my lower body.

 

Suigetsu giggled childishly at my facial expression and Neji simply arched his eyebrow in question.

 

“I'd like to shower now...if you don't mind. I have a class in a few hours.” I said to them but neither budged from the bottom of the stairs. They're eyes still set on me.

 

I sighed after a few more awkward moments of staring and waiting.

 

“After I shower...we can..talk”. I relented and noticed their pleased expressions before nodding and heading upstairs.

 

I quickly made my way into my room and pulled out what I needed for the morning. My fresh clothes, my towel, and my favorite shampoo and body wash.

 

I walked to our bathroom and immediately began to strip. I turned on the shower and stood in the mirror while waiting for the water to heat to the perfect temperature.

 

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit I looked thoroughly ravished. My long, black hair was messy and my bangs were messily pulled back into half done bun. I'd grown my hair out longer last year when I realized that I didn't necessarily like keeping my hair short.

 

I didn't care if I looked feminine with longer hair, I felt that it just suited me better. Most people I'd encountered had mistaken me for a woman at first glance because of my small stature and my soft features. I was the spitting image of my mother. Itachi had always looked more like our father. Tall, rugged, and handsome. It never bothered me too much because I knew I was technically attractive and most of the guys I'd been with had always appreciated my appearance.

 

I blushed at the memory of Naruto's heated blue eyes roaming over me hungrily like he wanted to devour me. He certainly appreciated my appearance, I thought.

 

I looked down to my pale neck to see it was covered in numerous hickies and love bites from Naruto. I lifted my hand to touch the dark, purple marks. I remembered his perfect mouth sucking and licking at my neck as he repeatedly buried himself inside of me. I bit my swollen lips and felt my body clench at the thought.

 

My hips were stained with his fingerprints just as I suspected. I shivered remembering how rough Naruto had been with me. He didn't hold himself back like our first time together. He used his teeth and spanked me and gripped my body tightly like he was afraid I'd disappear. I was so glad he didn't treat me like I'd break because I was so tired of everyone tiptoeing around me... afraid that I'd shatter into pieces at the slightest, little things.

 

He left his mark on me and I couldn't say it really bothered me at all. After all, we were together now...he was my...boyfriend. We'd spent these last few days wrapped up so deeply in each other. Getting to know each other physically and emotionally. We fit really well together…in more ways than one. He'd already called me his boyfriend on the phone this morning with his mother. It still made my stomach flutter thinking about it. I wonder if he meant it or if it was just a slip of the tongue. I think he did. I really hoped he did.

 

I removed the bandages from my wrists that Naruto had wrapped around them and I stared at the marks that were ingrained there. The bleeding had stopped but the marks still remained.

 

I can't believe Naruto had seen my self harm marks. He didn't look disgusted like I'd thought he would...just sad and confused. I don't know why he'd blame himself for me being so fucked up. My need to start cutting began long before I met him. I thought back to the first time I'd done it. I was only 13 years old. And almost ten years later I still couldn't express myself or my frustration without putting a blade to my skin and marking it. I felt so ashamed of it and it was my dirty little secret until Itachi found me passed out in his bathroom last year. I'd cut myself too deep and lost a lot of blood before going unconscious. Itachi rushed me to Konoha County Hospital and I was placed in the ICU. They had me on suicide watch for 72 hours until they were convinced I wasn't a danger to myself or anyone else. I'd never seen my mother cry before that and I'd never seen my father or Itachi that shaken up.

 

But I couldn't help how I felt. I'd allowed him to drag me down so deep that I'd hit rock bottom. My secret was out and I'd almost died because of him and what I let him do to me. I thought that maybe I'd be better off dead. At least then he couldn't hurt me anymore. And then I wouldn't hurt me anymore.

 

I felt slow, hot tears make their way down my face as I looked into the mirror. I was such a mess. My scars were on display and screamed out in angry red against my pale, white skin. At least my outside matched how I felt on the inside. Angry. Scarred. Wounded.

 

The contrast between the marks Naruto had placed on me and the ones I placed on myself was apparent.

 

Deep, purple marks on my neck, chest and hips were in intricate shapes and patterns. They were created out of passion and pleasure. Naruto's pleasure and Naruto's passion.

 

The long, red scars on my wrists, inner thighs and waist were jagged and scary. They were created out of loneliness and sadness. My loneliness and my sadness.

 

I could feel myself slipping into a daze of anxiety when my phone buzzed in Naruto's sweatpants that I'd left discarded by the door. I gasped at the words in front of me and unlocked my phone. I felt instantly grounded when I saw the notifications.

 

 

  
_**2 text messages from Dobe <3** _

 

 

  
It was from Naruto. He'd added a little heart next to his contact name. I blushed and rolled my eyes. That dobe.

 

**_Hey, baby. I just got to my parents house. I'm not sure if my mother is going to kill me or not when I head inside. So I just wanted to tell you that these last couple of days have been the best of my life. Just being around you has changed so much for me in such a small amount of time. Thanks for staying and agreeing to give this a chance. I'll talk to you soon, baby. Don't miss me too much. Xo_ **

 

**_P.S. I'll be thinking about your gorgeous ass all day today in the office. It's turned into a bit of an addiction, I'm afraid. Now that I've gotten a taste…Be prepared for the next time we see each other. I haven't even scratched the surface of all the things I want to do to you…  
-N_ **

 

A shiver raced down my spine at the thought. I was beyond ready for our next encounter. I regained my composure and stepped into the shower. This man was making me feel things that I never have before. It was terrifying but utterly exhilarating. Maybe giving this a chance wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 

•

  
•

  
•

 

I had finished getting myself ready and quietly made my way downstairs. I found Neji and Suigetsu chatting lowly on the couch. I moved into the living room and they both looked up at me and fell silent.

 

I bit my lip nervously and sat in the loveseat across from them. I pulled my legs up to cross them beneath me and I took in a large breath preparing to speak.

 

“So...um I'm finished...showering”. I mused pathetically. I internally scolded myself for sounding so awkward. These two were my best friends I should have no problem talking to them.

 

I looked up and found that both sets of their eyes were focused on my semi exposed neck. I blushed deep red and turned my head. Thank God it was starting to get a little cold outside so I could wear a scarf to hide these hickies.

 

“We can see that”. Neji stated matter of factly. His arms crossed and eyebrow arched. 

 

“What happened Friday night at Chidori, Sas?” Suigetsu asked. “One minute we were fine and then I looked up and you were gone”.

 

“You two idiots weren't fine.” Neji said frustratedly. “Sasuke was trying to drown his feelings in alcohol once again and you were chasing after Juugo after you found out he was at the club that night”.

 

“Sorry we can't all be perfectly put together like you, Neji”. Suigetsu replied with the roll of his deep, purple eyes. “I needed to see if Juugo was okay. He'd been avoiding me recently. I didn't know what was going on. If your boyfriend was acting weird you know good and damn well you'd do the same thing”.

 

“Hn. Gaara isn't an idiot like the guys you both involve yourselves with. Therefore that situation would never happen”. Neji shot back in response.

 

I had to roll my eyes at Neji’s snooty comment. Leave it to him to use this situation as a way to express how superior he was to Suigetsu and I.

 

I sighed out loud and once again all attention was on me. I spoke again ready to explain everything to my two annoyingly, perceptive best friends.

 

“I met Naruto last Friday night at the Club and after we spent the whole night talking....He drove me to his apartment across town and we...slept together”. I said feeling my face heat up a little.

 

“How was it?” Suigetsu asked immediately.

 

“It was really intense...I wasn't expecting it to be so...I don't even know, Sui. It was just different somehow. He wasn't afraid to hold me after...or to bring me back to bed when I was ready to run away from it. But I ended up leaving after he fell asleep again”. I murmured in response biting down on my bottom lip.

 

“So when Juugo and I woke up that morning to open the door for you at like 4 a.m… you were coming from his place?” Suigetsu pieced together.

 

“Yes. I called a cab to bring me home. And Naruto was really not happy at all that I just disappeared without a trace. He found me when we went to the club again on Friday. He embarrassed the hell out of me and dragged me back to his house like a child”. I huffed out still a little upset that he'd been so unreasonable that night.

 

“I was looking everywhere for you after you disappeared! I walked away for a sec once I spotted Juugo to ask him why he'd been avoiding me! And when I looked back you were just gone!….” Suigetsu explained erratically.

 

“Why exactly was he avoiding you?” Neji arched his eyebrow in question.

 

“Yeah. You two sounded _completely_ fine that night last week”. I mused teasingly. “The whole neighborhood thought you sounded _completely_ fine”.

 

Suigetsu looked down and fiddled with his hands in embarrassment and mock annoyance now that he'd been outed.

 

“Well...he came over that night last week...and I brought him to my room...just to talk, I swear! But then he grabbed me and just started kissing me and touching me...in all my spots… and you guys knowww me!...I really love him and I just couldn't resist...he looks down at me with those big eyes. And I just get so wrapped up in being with him..then I realized we completely stopped…..”

 

A slow, silence fell after that. And I hoped Suigetsu wasn't going to say what I thought he was.

 

Neji, never one for patience, spoke up urgently.

 

“ _Stopped_?” Neji pushed and motioned for our best friend to continue with his hands.

 

“Well remember when I told you guys that I hadn't been feeling good lately?” Suigetsu said with a slight blush on his pale cheeks.

 

Neji and I nodded simultaneously waiting for him to continue.

 

“Well, Juugo and I haven't been using...protection...as much...in a while...and I think I might be...” Suigetsu slowly worded out and kept his eyes on his hands.

 

“ _PREGNANT_?!” I questioned loudly. “Suigetsu! You can't possibly be serious?!”

 

He just shifted in his seat across from Neji and waited for the impending lectures from his two best friends.

 

“We have condoms in _every_ bathroom in this apartment, Suigetsu. You and Juugo should never have any reason to go without one just for the hell of it. You can't possibly be this irresponsible?” Neji reprimanded in a steady voice.

 

“It's not like we don't _want_ to use them, Neji! It's just that in the moment I'm not necessarily even thinking about it. I'm sure you know what that's like. Even though you and Gaara both have enormous sticks up your asses”. Suigetsu said snarkily without facing Neji.

 

“Gaara and I have never had unprotected sex. I always make sure he's wearing a condom. He's just as aware of the consequences as I am. When we're in his loft uptown, he's always prepared and if he's not then I am. And when he comes up to my room to stay the night, I have an ample supply of condoms on hand before we even get intimate. We're not ready for a child. But we’re also completely comfortable exploring our sexuality, so we have to take the necessary precautions. No matter how in the moment we are. There's no excuse. It's been that way for the entire 2 years we've been together”. Neji explained sternly to Suigetsu with his pale, lavender eyes directed towards him.

 

“I hate to say it, Sui. But Neji is right. Unprotected sex is just too dangerous. You could possibly be pregnant...I cannot even imagine having a baby right now. We are all in our final year of school. This would be such terrible timing”. I expressed honestly.

 

“Exactly my point. I will be escorting you to the clinic after my noon lecture. You need to be sure if you are actually pregnant”. Neji said while shifting around on the couch all the while maintaining impeccably refined posture.

 

“Can't I go later on, Neji?” Suigetsu whined with an obvious pout.

 

“No. This can't wait any longer, Suigetsu. Gaara is flying back in tonight from his conference in Suna, he's been gone all week and I'd like to actually spend some time with my boyfriend in the same room and not behind a computer screen”.

 

“Wait! So you're choosing to get some tonight over helping me with my crisis?! Neji?!” Suigetsu whined incredulously. 

 

“Precisely”. Neji responded with a light smirk on his face as he pulled his long, brown hair into a sleek ponytail.

 

“Hn. Well I can't say I'm entirely surprised. I just might choose good sex over dealing with you too”. I snickered out to Suigetsu. Neji soon followed it with light chuckles.

 

“I hate you both. Some best friends you are”. Suigetsu pouted and crossed his arms over his body.

 

Neji and I continued to snicker loudly behind our palms. It was always funny when Suigetsu got in one of his moods.

 

“Fine. I'll go to the damn clinic after class. I should call Juugo to let him know I'm going. I think that's why he's been so distant, I told him that I could possibly be pregnant...and he started acting weird”. Suigetsu picked up his phone to text Juugo and the room was once again silent.

 

“You're not off the hook, Sasuke”. Neji said after a moment with a finely, arched eyebrow. “What else happened on Friday?”

 

I'd almost forgotten this conversation started with me. I sighed and adjusted my legs beneath me in the loveseat.

 

“Well after he brought me back to his house. He was still so angry, we ended up having sex again. Against the wall of his apartment no less”. I said slightly embarrassed.

 

“Seriously?!” Suigetsu squealed out.

 

“Yeah. He was so serious about it. He really wanted to prove that he was serious about us...starting something more than….just that”. I looked down to my hands.

 

I could feel my best friends eyes on me. They were waiting for me to continue.

 

“After that I stayed the night with him and when I woke up that morning, I talked to Itachi for a bit about everything and then I texted you both back. Later on when Naruto woke up….we showered and watched a movie together. But during the movie”..... I stopped unable to explain what happened.

 

These silences were getting to be too much.  
I sighed again into the air.

 

“What happened during the movie, Sasuke?” Neji prodded, leaning forward slightly.

 

“He asked me to go out with him…and it sparked this whole crazy, argument. I couldn't admit to liking him enough to date him and that made him really angry. He basically called me ‘easy’ and I locked myself in his bathroom for an hour”. I said quickly between breaths.

 

“WAIT! WHAT?!” Suigetsu questioned.

 

“Yeah. I had a severe anxiety attack in his bathroom. I was so out of it. I found one of his razor blades and I…”

 

“Sasuke….you _didn’t_ …” Neji asked sadly.

 

I looked away. I couldn't dare to face my friends after what I'd just said. I could feel my eyes become damp for the second time today. My body was trembling slightly. I heard the couch move and felt two warm bodies encase me between them.

 

“Shh...don't cry. It's okay. You know we'd never judge you, S'uke”. Suigetsu whispered into my hair.

 

“Hn. He's right. Never.” Neji muttered, his long hair tickling my neck.

 

I couldn't even put into words how relieved I was to hear them say that. I wiped my eyes and held onto my two best friends.

 

“He wasn't disgusted or...angry at me for doing it. He was really concerned and worried. He bandaged my wrists up for me and even after….he still looked at me like I was the same person. I decided to give him and I a chance. Even if he hurt me and I….hurt myself. I couldn't expect him to react any differently than I would about the whole situation. So we had another intimate night...and long story short…”

 

“You have a super hot, new boyfriend”. Suigetsu chuckled into my scalp.

 

“I guess I do”. I said with a smile on my face.

 

“He's rich too! Did you see the car he drove off in?!” Suigetsu added loudly.

 

We all began to laugh into our group hug. I moved into the back of the couch and we soon separated out into the love seat.

 

Neji’s iPhone buzzed on the living room table. He reached over and grabbed it.

 

His pale eyes examined the screen for a few moments and a slight blush fell over his defined cheekbones. He bit his lower lip slightly and tucked a strand of his long hair behind his ear.

 

Suigetsu and I were not oblivious to the implications of his behavior. We knew Neji better than anyone. It had to be a message from Gaara. Neji was normally a stoic, closed off person, but after meeting the redhead in his sophomore year he became completely infatuated with him. They'd been together ever since.

 

“It's Gaara isn't it?” Suigetsu asked through a wide, shark toothed smile.

 

“Not that's it's any of your business, but yes it is”. Neji said through his upturned lips.

 

“Hm. What does he want?” I asked with a small smile of my own.

 

“Like I said before, he'll be arriving home in a few hours from Suna. He wants to know when my last class is finished. He's planning on coming over tonight”. Neji explained lightly.

 

“Oh he's _so_ gonna put it on you when he gets here, Neji!” Suigetsu exclaimed inappropriately.

 

We both chuckled and Neji just turned away to hide his blush.

 

“He has been gone for an entire week. And he spent the whole week before he left preparing for this trip. I wouldn't necessarily mind if…”

 

“If he fucked you into your mattress!” Suigetsu squealed out.

 

“Suigetsu! Shut up, you're so vulgar”. Neji said in exasperation his face turning bright red.

 

“I'm sure whatever is in that message that he sent you is wayyyy worse”. Suigetsu said through his loud laughter.

 

“I think so too”. I said in between chuckles.

 

“You two are utterly annoying. I don't know how I put up with either of you imbeciles”. Neji muttered.

 

We sat in comfortable silence for a little while when I'd remembered something I wanted to ask. 

 

“Is Gaara still into BDSM?” I asked Neji slyly. 

 

He looked at both Suigetsu and I and shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“Sometimes. If he's had a stressful day or if he's just in the mood for it. But nothing like when we first got together...I trust him more now not to take it too far.” Neji responded thoughtfully biting his lower lip nervously again.

 

“We know deep down that you're a little masochist, Neji”. Suigetsu smirked at his brunette best friend.

 

Neji rolled his eyes in response. “I actually like experimenting with the different aspects of it all. He's a lot more experienced than I am, since he's older and he was my first.”

 

Suigetsu and I nodded for our brunette friend to continue. Neji usually only shared about his relationship when it was just us three in a private setting.

 

“It's not as if we don't have vanilla sex, we definitely do. But when he gets into his mood, he's like an entirely different lover. Everything is so _intense_ and I couldn't handle it all at first. I was definitely pleased to find out that his loft was sound proofed. When we first tried out some of his toys after talking about it. It was frighteningly good. I'd never thought I'd enjoy it so much.” Neji told us slowly.

 

“How'd he convince you to try it out? Did he just spring it on you in bed one night?” Suigetsu questioned.

 

“Not necessarily. We'd been dating for several months when we decided to move on to the physical part of the relationship. After sharing my virginity with him, he kept it pretty tame at first for my sake. He eased me into all of it, after sitting down and confessing to me what he was in to. He'd lightly pull my hair during sex and wait to see my reaction. Then he'd take it a little further. He spanked me during sex another time and he could tell by my reaction that I'd liked it. He said he was glad that I didn't think he was a freak for wanting to add some pain into the pleasure. I said that I didn't...as long as he didn't think I was a freak for liking it”. Neji added with a small smile.

 

“Well, that's really hot. What have you guys tried?” Suigetsu asked. “Juugo isn't really into anything other than just good, old fashioned sex”.

 

“Well, we've used toys and handcuffs and more severe spankings. I've worn a cock ring before. It's actually not as bad as it sounds. It delays your climax but when you finally do reach it, it's like a spiritual experience, so fulfilling”. Neji explained to us.

 

“I've always wanted to try one”. I said eagerly. “Hopefully I will, if all goes well with Naruto”.

 

“I highly recommend it. Best orgasm you'll ever have”. Neji said knowingly.

 

"Anything else?" Suigetsu held his open palm beneath his chin, listening intently. 

 

"Well, recently. We've been trying bondage. He...ties both of my wrists in cuffs or he ties my arms down to the headboard". Neji said in response.

 

"Do you like it?" I asked him curiously. 

 

"I think it's more for his pleasure than mine. He likes the control aspect of it". Neji said with slightly flushed cheeks. "I like touching him, when we're...." 

 

" _Fucking_ ". Suigetsu interjected inappropriately.

 

" _Intimate_. I was going to say intimate". Neji said with his signature glare. 

 

"Same thing, if you ask me". Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders. 

 

"It definitely is not the same thing. It takes a lot more to be _intimate_ with someone than it does to _fuck_ someone". Neji said knowingly. 

 

"I have to agree with that". I said vehemently. 

 

An alarm on my phone went off signaling that it was time to leave for my class.

 

“Do you have any classes today Suigetsu?” I asked him.

 

“No. Not until tomorrow”.

 

“Well, we have to go. We'll be back to take you to the clinic after class”. Neji reminded. “I have to be quick with all of this because Gaara will be here at around 6. He doesn't like to be put on the back burner. Be ready by 2, Suigetsu”.

 

“Got it. Got it. Clinic. Ready at 2. Grumpy boyfriend”. Suigetsu waved off and rose from the couch.

  
“Hurry up or you'll be late”.

 

Neji and I walked towards the door and quickly hopped in the car to make it on time for our classes.

 

•

  
•

  
•

_  
Neji POV_

 

  
After receiving Gaara’s racy text this afternoon. I was more than ready to see him tonight. I fantasized about it all throughout class while listening to Professor Guy explain the lesson and taking my notes on it.

 

I'd rushed back to the apartment to get Suigetsu so we could get to a clinic and be home on time. I couldn't believe I was going to finally get some intimate, alone time with my boyfriend for the first time in almost two weeks. I needed this. And I know Gaara did just as badly. Sometimes I felt like we were drifting apart. Tonight I'd be able to finally get to be close to him.

 

We were currently on our way driving home from the clinic. Suigetsu was seated in the back and Sasuke was seated next to me in the passenger seat.

 

“I can't believe I'm not actually pregnant, guys.” Suigetsu mused disappointedly.

 

The doctor at the clinic had checked Suigetsu thoroughly and administered a pregnancy test. It came back negative and the doctor offered him some options for birth control.

 

“Sui, it wasn't meant to be right now. You and Juugo need to be more stable in your lives and in your relationship before having a baby”. Sasuke said to him.

 

“I know. I know. I was just getting so used to the idea. I wouldn't mind having Juugo’s baby, he's the best thing that ever happened to me. He was my closest friend before we even started dating. I'll...call him to let him know when we get home”. Suigetsu said sounding a little disappointed.

 

“At least finish school and make your relationship stronger and more stable before thinking about children”. I said to him placatingly.

 

Sasuke nodded in agreement. “Exactly, Sui”. He encouraged.

 

“I guess you guys are right. Thanks for always having my back.” We all smiled softly, thankful to always have each other.

 

We drove the rest of the way home in peaceful silence.

 


	8. I Can Admit That I Need You Now, But Am I Just Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara & Neji Oriented Chapter ;) 
> 
> Explicit Sexual Scene/Content ‼️ 
> 
> Minor Domestic Violence ‼️
> 
> Mature/Explicit Language ‼️
> 
> B D S M ‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments! ^_^
> 
> This is the beginning of some very deep, sexy, crazy plot elements! ;-)
> 
> I'm only posting the first half of this chapter today because it's the 1 month anniversary of this story!!!! Don't worry the rest will be up by tomorrow! 
> 
> Please Enjoy <3

 

 

 

>   
>  _ **Chapter 7 (Part One):** _

_ **I Can Admit That I Need You Now, But Am I Just Too Late** _

 

_ _

•

 

•

•

 

**_Some sort of window to your ~~right~~_ **

**_  
As he goes left and you ~~stay right~~_ **

  
**_Between the lines of fear and ~~blame~~_ **

**_  
You begin to wonder ~~why you came~~_ **

 

•

  
•

  
•

 

_Neji POV_

 

 

Sasuke and Suigetsu left the car as soon as I'd turned off the engine. I got out and followed them into the apartment. It was almost 5 o'clock. Sasuke told me he'd start dinner while I went upstairs to shower.

 

I checked my phone and put it on the charger before heading upstairs just to make sure Gaara wasn't early. A hot shower was much needed. I'd gotten inside and used the scented shampoo and body wash set that Gaara gifted me for my last birthday. I think it was more a gift for him than for me, it was his favorite scent. But knowing it drove him crazy gave me all the more reason to wear it. I wanted him a little more aggressive tonight. I needed it.

 

I stepped out of the shower after conditioning my hair and wrapped a towel around my body and my head.

  
I stepped over to my dresser and found my new two piece sleepwear set that I'd bought for a special occasion. Rose colored shorts that hugged my ass perfectly and a long, loose silk top. I knew Gaara liked when my hair was down in it's loose waves. So I resisted the urge to tie it up after drying it thoroughly. It was getting longer than it had ever been once I stopped trimming it. I knew my boyfriend had a thing for my long hair so I'd let it grow out to waist length.

 

I lotioned my body and lightly sprayed some vanilla fragrance after. I was completely ready to see my boyfriend now. All that's left to do is wait.

 

I headed downstairs and I could already smell the scent of pasta, Sasuke's specialty. I walked into the kitchen to see my roommates already seated and waiting for the food to finish cooking. They both turned to look at me.

 

“Holy shit, Neji! You look like a wet dream!” Suigetsu’s mouth dropped. My cheeks heated slightly at the compliment. I internally hoped that Gaara thought the same thing.

 

“You definitely smell like one too”. Sasuke added with slightly widened eyes.

 

“Hn. Gaara should be here soon, I'm just waiting for him to call or text.” I bit my lip anxiously.

 

“He would've been here hours ago if he knew you'd look like that”. Suigetsu chuckled behind his palm.

 

Sasuke nodded and laughed in agreement.

 

I smiled at my two best friends. Thankful to have them keeping me distracted. I sat down next to Sasuke and waited for the food. I zoned out for a moment wondering why Gaara hadn't called yet? Was something wrong? Did his flight get delayed? I felt annoyance surge in me at the thought. I really hoped not.

 

“Neji! Your phone is ringing”. Sasuke said loudly over the stove while checking the food.

 

I got up and moved to go get it. My slender, pale legs moving quickly.

 

 

**_  
Incoming Call From Gaara ❤️_ **

 

 

  
“Hello”. I said into the phone with my arms crossed on my chest.

 

“ _Hey_ ”. His deep voice rasped out.  
_“I'm on my way now. Give me a couple of minutes_ ”.

 

“You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago, Gaara”. “I thought you were the one who hated people who weren't on time?” I questioned in a stern voice.

 

_“True. But it wasn't entirely my doing. My car had to be transported to the airport and it took a little longer than planned. Don't be mad. Not tonight”._

 

That voice he'd slipped into unknowingly made my body heat up a little. I bit my lower lip again. Much harder this time.

 

“Hn. Alright. Just ring the bell when you get here”.

 

He said his goodbye and I hung up.

 

  
I waltzed back into the kitchen and saw that the food was finished.

 

“Was that Gaara? Is he okay?” Sasuke asked

  
  
“Yes. He should be here soon. He had car trouble”. I replied.

 

“Can we eat now? I’m hungry as all hell”. Suigetsu whined.

 

We sat down and began eating together. We started small talk and shared a lot of laughs. We were discussing something that Sasuke brought up when the doorbell sounded out through the house.

 

“I'll get it”. I said as I got up from the kitchen table.

  
Sasuke and Suigetsu shared knowing glances and tiny smirks. Those two annoying, idiots.

 

I rushed over and opened the front door. I looked up and saw my handsome boyfriend for the first time in days. I smiled at how well put together he looked even after a 4 hour flight. He was wearing a form fitting dark suit that made his emerald green eyes stand out considerably along with his vibrant red hair. His tie had been loosened out and he had his hands resting in the pockets of his slacks.

 

I looked up again and immediately my pale, lavender eyes were being swallowed up by bright, green ones that were burning with some hidden emotion.

 

“ _Damn_ ”. He whispered as he stepped forward over the threshold and I stepped aside to let him in.

 

Those sea foam green eyes hungrily roamed over every dip and crevice of my body. He definitely liked what he was seeing. Exactly the reaction I was going for. I internally patted myself on the back.

 

I turned to close the door properly and lock it, apparently he didn't appreciate the loss of contact because I felt a strong, firm hand grasp my wrist and pull me into a searing kiss.

 

His soft lips worked tirelessly against mine and I felt like I was drowning. His warmth and passionate lips were almost suffocating me. He moved his lips against my jaw nibbling teasingly at the skin he found there. His hands slid down from my back to my waist and quickly onto the curve of my backside covered only by my snug fitting, cotton shorts. His firm hands becoming well reacquainted with it. I really missed his touch and I was glad to finally have it back.

 

“You can't possibly know how utterly captivating you look, Neji”. Gaara breathed into my neck and kissed the spot he was focused on lavishly. “I can see that you received my earlier text”.

 

I blushed a bit at the compliment and in remembrance of his provocative message. I was almost completely overwhelmed by his presence but I spoke in a calm, soft tone.

 

“Mm. I did receive your message. I thought it would be worth my while to humor you and put on something appealing. I hope it's to your liking”. I said finding my voice again.

 

“Very much so”. He held me a little tighter in his warm embrace. His wandering lips discovering numerous spots on my neck to explore. “You look absolutely stunning. You've no idea how much I craved you when I was gone. I could devour you whole...right here and now”. Gaara heatedly whispered engraving his words into my skin.

 

“I missed you as well. No more cross country business trips anytime soon I hope”. I said lifting my arms to wrap around his neck. “I haven't been properly ravished in nearly two weeks. I've been completely on edge these last few days”.

 

Gaara’s deep chuckle resounded out through the hallway. “Please forgive me. I'll be more than happy to rectify that for you, tonight”. He kissed the top of my still slightly damp hair and moved in to explore my mouth with his once again. Our tongues moved against each other sensually and the slow burning heat in my lower belly began to churn.

 

He lifted my bare legs against his waist and backed me into the door I'd just locked. His hands roamed any skin he could find once I was settled against the door.

 

“Mmm. Nothing would please me more”. I murmured against his mouth and tightened my arms around his neck.

 

Just as I was about to deepen our lip lock I heard someone clear their throat rather loudly down the hall followed by a series of dramatic, fake moans.

 

I huffed and rolled my eyes as Gaara removed his perfect lips from mine and loosened his grip on my body letting my legs return to the ground. Gaara turned around towards my two roommates and arched an eyebrow at their antics.

 

“Can we help you?” Gaara said slightly amused with his arm still wrapped around my waist.

 

“Nice to see you again too, Gaara. How was Suna?” Sasuke questioned sarcastically.

 

“It was fine. Everything went well. I'm just glad to be back”.

 

“We can tell”. Suigetsu snickered into his palm. His purple eyes looked between Gaara and I. “It smells like sex deprivation in here...and pasta”.

 

Sasuke began to laugh at Suigetsu’s attempt at humor.

 

Gaara and I both found it not in the least bit funny. It obviously wasn't as funny if you were the ones who were sex deprived.

 

“Would you grow up, Suigetsu?” I hissed out to him as Gaara placed a soothing kiss in my hair.

 

“Are we staying in your room tonight or are we going up to my loft?” Gaara whispered into my scalp.

 

“Whatever you'd like is fine with me. The drive over to your loft isn't too far”. I replied noncommittally.

 

“I've run out of condoms since last time. I forgot to pick up a new pack on my way from the airport”. He remembered sounding slightly annoyed with himself.

 

“It's fine. I have some up in my room”. I assured him.

 

He nodded and tightened his hold on me as a gesture of thanks. I could feel Sasuke and Suigetsu still peering over at us in fascination.

 

“Are you staying, Gaara? I made enough dinner for one more”. Sasuke offered.

 

“Hn. Are you hungry?” I looked up and asked my boyfriend. I certainly wouldn't have a problem with him eating something before coming up to my room for the night.

 

“Yes. But not for food”. Gaara smirked slightly. His green eyes glimmering seductively.

 

“Mm. Me neither”. I said through a heated blush. “Let's go up to my room”.

 

“I'll need a hot shower first. It was a long flight”. Gaara explained.

 

“I quite like your natural smell actually”. I admitted.

 

“Oh you do, do you?” His eyebrow arched in amusement.

 

I turned towards the staircase with his hand laced through mine and led him up the stairs.

 

“Sasuke, would you mind packing up my dinner for me, please? I'll heat it up and finish it later”. I spoke from the staircase to him.

 

“Hn. Sure. Have fun you two”. Sasuke smirked and Suigetsu continued to snicker as they walked back towards the kitchen to finish dinner.

 

“I _definitely_ will”. Gaara murmured behind me as I climbed the steps. Giving him an obvious show with the sway of my hips. His eyes never leaving my ass. I certainly was in for one interesting night.

 

•

  
•

  
•

 

Gaara closed the door behind himself and I heard the lock on my room door click in place. He walked over to the dresser and began to remove his cufflinks, his watch, and his tie.

 

I bit my lip nervously and waited for him to give me instruction. He slowly pulled off his suit jacket and hung it up then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing until he was clad only in his dark underwear. His skin was exposed in the most delicious way and my eyes roamed over the hard lines of his body. No matter how long I spent in the gym I'd never achieve this kind of muscle definition. My body was all long, slender limbs and soft curves. Nothing like this. I wanted to taste every part of him. But I’d have to wait depending on how he was feeling tonight.

 

“Neji”. His voice commanded out in a husky, authoritative tone.

 

His eyes never left my figure and his body became visibly more relaxed in the privacy of my room. In here it was just us two. Me and the man I loved. I needed this intimacy desperately.

 

“Yes, Gaara?” I said softly, arousal clear in my voice.

 

“Come here”. He looked at me with sharp emerald eyes and beckoned me closer with his fingers.

 

I stepped closer and my lip stayed embedded in between my teeth. I was suddenly back in his warmth, close enough to smell his expensive cologne. I took in a deep breath and inhaled him into my lungs. He arched an eyebrow and began to speak.

 

“Would you like to play a little tonight?” He asked tilting my head upwards to meet his gaze. His eyes burning with lust and dominance. He always asked before taking things any further than regular, vanilla sex. Of course I'd never turn him down.

 

“Yes, Gaara”. I whispered breathlessly. “If you'd like to, then I would too”.

 

“Hm. Perfect.” He grabbed my lower body and lifted it into contact with his hard arousal. I dutifully wrapped my legs around his torso. His lips began to explore my neck as one of his hands dipped into my shorts and harshly gripped my backside. I released a silent moan at the sudden pressure.

 

“It's been a stressful week and I need some way to relieve it. Nothing too intense yet. It's safer if I ease you back into it”.

 

His low voice had taken on its dominant, bedroom tone and my body shivered in anticipation. Oh this was going to be good. In the bedroom, Gaara was a little sadist and I secretly loved it.

 

“I'll just be using my mouth and my hands tonight. Maybe our cuffs if that's alright with you. I'll save our toys for later”. He informed me lowly.

 

“It is. Please, I need you”. I whispered out into his red hair.

 

Giving up control and just letting my body feel everything, always drove me to earth shattering orgasms. I was so desperate to feel him.

 

“Not nearly as much as I need you. It's been 2 weeks since I've been inside you. I think it's about time I remind you who this beautiful body belongs to”. Gaara spoke sensually and possessively directly into my flushed ear.

 

I gasped lightly and mentally prepared myself for the ride. He usually became very rough when we hadn't been intimate in a while. He needed to remind me of how good he could make me feel. And tonight I wasn't complaining at all.

 

“Let's get you prepared then, shall we?” He said while sauntering over to my large bed with my body still wrapped around his.

 

I was still clothed in my silk, cotton nightwear as he placed me on top of the mattress. He removed my top with ease and stared directly at my flushed chest. My nipples were already erect. He eyed them hungrily.

 

“Gorgeous”. He whispered and took a hardened bud into his mouth. He scraped over it with his teeth and sucked slowly before moving on to the other one.

 

“Ahnnn...mmm”. I moaned out wantonly and held his head to my chest in encouragement, my fingers softly lacing through his red locks.

 

He suddenly looked up at me heatedly and stopped his movements.

 

“I'd almost forgotten your hands were still free”. He said rising from the bed. I moaned in protest but he silenced me with a look.

 

“I'll get your silk restraints...only for tonight though. Next time we're using steel handcuffs. I want to see your beautiful wrists bright red”. He said and turned his back to me.

 

I squirmed as the air hit my damp nipples, hardening them even more. I caressed my arousal to relieve some of the pressure in my shorts and twirled a nipple between my fingers.

 

I moaned in pleasure and continued my light touches. Before I'd gotten with Gaara...I was never really comfortable touching myself, especially not in the presence of anyone else. Right before our first time together he'd asked me if I could show him how I liked to be touched and where I was the most sensitive. I was incredibly embarrassed at first, but when he promised that I could trust him and that he only wanted to see the best way to make me feel good, I relented. I was glad I did. I never regretted having my first time with Gaara, he was a fast learner and I reached my climax quickly that night. The most intense one I'd ever had.

 

I was lost in memories when Gaara returned with bright red silk ties. He took one look at me and became incredibly annoyed.

 

“Did I say you could touch yourself? Remove your hands now, Neji. Hold them out in front of you”. He ordered heatedly.

 

I obeyed immediately and held my wrists out to be cuffed. The silk wasn't painful at all but it restricted my movement like it was supposed to.

 

“Hold your arms above your head and don't move them”.

 

I once again obeyed and looked into Gaara’s darkened eyes. He loved seeing me tied up. Helpless. Completely at his mercy. My arousal was now fully erect at the thought of him moving inside me and my body unable to do anything but grip the headboard and moan out in ecstasy.

 

“I hope you're ready now. I'm going to spank you, Neji. Until your pretty little ass is red. I'm going to taste you properly and prepare you until you beg me to take you. Then I'm going to spread your gorgeous legs and fuck you until we both cum”. Gaara waited for my response and stepped closer to me on the mattress.

 

“Yes. I want it. I want it all. Please”. I begged desperately.

 

“Please what?” He hovered over me and kissed my forehead. “I need you tell me exactly what you want so I can give it to you”.

 

“Please...touch me”. I whispered to my boyfriend throwing all pride and reservation out the window.

 

“With pleasure”. He responded sliding down to my thighs to remove my shorts and my underwear.

 

He kissed my exposed, milky thigh and sucked my sweet spot on my inner thighs. I moaned in pleasure. He knew just where to touch me. He liked to “mark his property” as he called it. Small, purple hickies decorated my pale thighs by the time he was finished.

 

“Where are the condoms?” He questioned as he parted my legs more dramatically. I was wide open to him, his eyes reaching my most intimate places. I blushed scarlet red and nodded towards the bedside drawer. He found them quickly and resettled between my thighs.

 

“The most beautiful part of you...so soft, tight and pink. Absolutely beautiful”. He praised as his tongue moved to slowly explore my entrance. “I love the way you taste...just like vanilla. Mmm”.

 

I arched my back in pleasure when his tongue eased inside of me. This was the first penetration I'd had in 2 weeks. I was extremely sensitive.

 

“Ahnnn. Ohhhhh mhmm...” I moaned out in ecstasy.

 

“I was looking forward to this all week. Having your body laid out beneath me completely bursting at the seams. My mouth alone bringing you to the edge. I imagined your sweet voice...all the sexy moans spilling from your mouth. Do you know how many times I touched myself to thoughts of you?” Gaara confessed into my needy heat.

 

“Ohhhh...I can't...aghhhh…” I couldn't picture Gaara pleasing himself while thinking about me. But it just made my body heat up in even more pleasure. He placed two fingers to my mouth and looked at me expectantly.

 

“Suck”. He commanded huskily.

 

I immediately opened my mouth and coated his fingers with my saliva. My tongue rove around his digits and when they were wet and lubricated enough, he pulled them away.

 

I felt the first finger prod at my entrance...then the second and I squirmed in discomfort. It'd been awhile since our last romp. I had to adjust to his probing fingers but when he encased the tip of my member into his warm, wet mouth I bucked wildly beneath him. I thrusted my body into his fingers as he searched for my prostate.

 

“Gaara! T-there…! Oh Goddd!” He effortlessly flipped me onto my hands and knees. My tied arms stretched in front of me. He found my sweet spot and stimulated it harshly with jabs. He worked his fingers to expertly stretch out my sphincter. Spreading them widely inside of me and twisting his fingers to stimulate my sensitive glands. I was in heaven.

 

“Is that good, Neji?”

 

“Yes! G-god yes!”

 

“I want to see your hips moving. Don't hold back. Give me a show”.

 

“Ohhh mhmm”.

 

I arched my back and thrusted back onto his fingers. His other hand worked my length as well. I couldn't take the pleasure overload.

 

“Don't you dare cum, Neji”. He warned lowly. “You don't get to cum until your tight, little ass is wrapped around me”.

 

I could've cried at this very moment. I needed release so badly. I continued to move on to his three digits. I was so close to cumming, I wasn't even embarrassed. Gaara knew how to drag me to the edge and it was a constant battle to not let myself fall over it.

 

“Are you ready for me, Neji?”

 

“Yes. I want you inside of me so badly”.

 

“I want your eyes on me, Neji. Don't move them”.

 

I nodded and turned to look over my shoulders at Gaara rolling a condom onto his hard length, dripping with his essence. I waited in anticipation as he positioned his member to my entrance.

 

Before he entered me, a loud slap resounded throughout my bedroom. My ass cheek stung deliciously and before I could fathom the sensation he slid right inside of me mere moments after.

 

“Ahhhh! OH! Mmmm...Gaara..”. I moaned out my eyes still locked on his hips grinding into my ass.

 

I could hear the rhythmic sound of skin slapping against skin. He grabbed my hips and pistoned into me mercilessly. I cried out in pleasure. I'm sure the whole apartment heard us now.

 

“Breathe, Neji”. He reminded me and I swallowed air for the first time in at least 30 seconds. I couldn't handle this level of pleasure. I was being pounded into so deeply, I became completely incoherent.

 

“Mmmmm, yes right there, that's my spot! So good...I can't!...j-just...please...damn”. I rambled on in ecstasy begging my boyfriend to keep hitting my prostate.

 

“Arch your back. If you want to cum...you need to work for it”. He hissed out in pleasure. My muscles were clenching around his length. “Mm you're tight, Neji. It's been too damn long.”

 

Gaara twisted his strong hand into my hair and yanked on the tips to pull my head back. He raised his other hand and without warning dropped it firmly on my ass cheek. The sound once again echoed throughout my bedroom and I screamed in surprise and pleasure. It hurt but it felt so good. The spanking sent delicious vibrations across my heated skin. I threw my hips back into his thrusts and he kissed the side of my face encouragingly.

 

“Mm. Good boy”. He whispered seductively against my jaw bone. My hair still firmly rooted between his fingers. His teeth sunk into my damp neck and he sped up his thrusts considerably.

 

“Uhnn, God! Waitt! Gaara! Mmmm”. I pleaded feeling too overwhelmed by the onslaught of endorphins attacking my nerves.

 

“Hn? Is it too much?” He rasped out tauntingly into my neck. “Can't take it?”

 

He slowed his thrusts and rocked into me. He always slowed his pace when he wanted to talk to me. As if already being inside of my body wasn't enough...he wanted to be inside of my mind as well...my soul.

 

“Do you remember your first time, Neji? I told you that if you'd just give yourself to me that'd I'd make you mine...that I'd always take care of you and that once you let me in...you'd never regret it”. He whispered into my ear and placed a reverent kiss on it. “Do you regret it?” He asked his chest directly on my back. I could feel his heart thumping against my skin. He wanted an answer.

 

“No! I'd never r-regret you or u-us. I'm glad you w-were my first...I want you to be my only”. I confessed almost at the brink of my sanity. His length was still plunging in and out of my tight heat.

 

“Can you feel me...moving inside of you, Neji? We fit so well together. You are mine. This is mine.” He rasped out as his hips sped back up to an erratic, earth shattering pace.

 

His large hand dropped on my ass cheek once again abusing my pale behind turning it bright red. “Tell me..it's mine...Now. God, I need to hear you say it”. He commanded forcefully.

 

“It's y-yours! I'm yours, Gaara!! G-god…fuck!” I rarely ever cursed but I no longer had control over my actions. The most intense orgasm that I’d ever had was coming fast and I could not stop it.

 

“OHHH! God, I'm c-close! I'm about t-to...Gaaa”. My body locked up and all I could do was accept my fate.

 

Gaara reached under my toned stomach and grabbed my aching erection.

 

“I want to see your face when you cum. Not until I say to”. He growled out and flipped me over onto my back so I was staring up at him. My glazed eyes were seconds away from shedding tears. He was doing me so good, so passionately.

 

His hips slowed to a rolling motion and I wrapped my tied wrists around his neck. My body arching into his, so every inch of my skin could connect with his.

 

“Now, Neji. Together. Let me feel you”. He panted out reaching his limit finally.

 

I fell over the edge on command like my body was waiting for him to give his approval. My body shook and quivered and tears fell from my pale, lavender eyes onto my pillowcase.

 

Gaara watched my overflowing orbs intently, his orgasm claiming him directly after mine. He simply gripped my thigh to his waist and pumped through his climax with grunts of appreciation.

 

“I-I love y-you, Gaara”. I boldly whispered into his mouth as he ghosted his lips over mine. My bound wrists still tight around his neck. Our hearts beating almost out of our chests and I just had to say it. It was the truth. I loved this man, with everything I had. I'd given him all the most intimate parts of myself that no one had ever seen. I dealt with his need to dominate me, inside and outside of the bedroom. He was my first for everything, I'd never known anything this passionate or intense before. He brought this world to me...made me feel so completely alive. Tears kept rolling down from my pupiless eyes as I stared up at him, waiting for a response that I knew wouldn't come. After 2 entire years it still never did.

 

“I know...I know you do, Neji”. He whispered in a breathless tone like he always did after I revealed myself and my emotions completely to him. He slipped his tongue into my cavern and we battled for dominance. My anger and his frustration fueling the kiss. He pulled back from our kiss and I pushed into his broad chest. Now that the effects of my climax were fading away, I wanted him out of me immediately. I kept pushing at his chest but he wouldn't budge.

 

“I want you to let go of me, Gaara.” I said with tears still streaming from my eyes. “Now”.

 

“Why? Why do you do this every time, Neji?” He questioned lowly. His body completely trapping mine beneath it and keeping me from moving. He slowly removed the silk restraints from my wrists and threw them across the bed but wouldn't let me go.

 

“ _Me?!_ What exactly is it that I'm doing? You're so full of it!” I was completely emotional at this point and all he'd done was made it worse.

 

“You constantly try to ruin a good thing, Neji. We're together. We're happy. I just want to spend the rest of the night inside of you, talking until we fall asleep”. He said while looking down scrutinizingly into my damp eyes.

 

“I didn't ruin anything! You continuously make me feel like an idiot. I keep opening myself up to you...Mentally and physically...but you can never do the same...I don't think I can do this anymore, Gaara”. I expressed loudly wiping my tear stained face.

 

With my hands now unbound, I pushed into his chest hard enough for him to loosen his grip on my body to keep his own balance. I got up from the same bed I'd just given myself to him on and limped slightly to my dresser. My ass was stinging and I knew I'd have trouble walking properly for a few days. I opened my drawer to find and pull on some house shorts and a large top. Of course the first one I'd pull out belonged to Gaara. The universe always had to spite me. He'd only started keeping some of his clothes here a few months ago after our 2 year anniversary.

 

He quickly followed me off of the bed and pulled on just a pair of boxer briefs to cover his large manhood. He'd taken off our used condom and thrown it into the wastebasket already after tying it shut. He just stared down at me from a few feet away. His green eyes uncompromising.

 

“What exactly do you think you're talking about? Do you not want to be together anymore? Over this ridiculous little, insignificant thing?!” His voice gradually got louder and I was sure the other occupants of the house were getting an earful. But I didn't really care at all at the moment.

 

“2 years, Gaara! It's been over 2 YEARS! I've only ever been with you since I was 19 years old! I've given you everything, I've put everything I have into this relationship! But I still feel like I'm the only one sacrificing anything here!” I shouted at the redhead a few feet away from me.

 

“How can you say that? I've never taken being with you for granted! Not once, Neji! You know how I feel about you!”

 

“How can I? When you refuse to tell me?! Never, not once, have you ever told me that you love me, Gaara. I say it to you all the time and God knows I feel it...but I'm just not sure if you do. I thought I'd given you enough time but obviously it's never going to be enough.” I admitted lowly.

 

“They're just silly, little words, Neji. How can you possibly disregard the 2 years of our lives we've spent together over something so trivial?” He tries to come closer to me but I step back.

 

“You don't understand. I look at you and I see a future. I want to get married to you, I want to have your child someday, Gaara. That's what I'm expressing to you when I tell you that I love you. If after two years together you still don't see that then…I can't do this with you anymore”. I confessed lowly looking into his angry green orbs.

 

I hated to admit it but deep down I felt so insecure. The only time he expressed emotion towards me was during sex. In over 2 years, he's never told me he loves me. There must be a reason. Maybe it's because he doesn't…

 

My body shivered sickeningly at the thought.

 

“What did you just say, Neji?” He asked his tone of voice frighteningly quiet.

 

I'd only ever seen Gaara this angry once before and at the time I wasn't the object of his rage. Oh how things can change.

 

“I said that...if you can't tell me that you love me then maybe it's because you don't...and it's killing me to say it...just like it kills me every time I tell you how I feel and you...can't say it back...after all this time, Gaara”.

 

“You think I'm going to just sit back and let you leave me?! Over this?! Regardless of whether I say the damn words or not, Neji...It's not that I can't. I just don't feel that I should have to. Saying it wouldn't change anything between us. They're just words.”

 

All I could think was that...he was away a lot on business...and he could've been…

 

“Is there someone else?” I breathlessly asked and suddenly the world stood completely still. My eyes were damp with fresh tears as I asked the man that I loved if he was in love with someone else...I almost didn't even want to hear his response. I could see a new kind of fire blazing in his green eyes. This time when he stepped closer to me I couldn't move away fast enough.

 

He snatched my arm up in a harsh grip and leveled me with his stare. My back was suddenly pushed up against the hard, sleek wall.

 

I winced and gasped in slight pain.

 

This wasn't the first time things had gotten physical.

 

I wondered if it'd be the last...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun.....
> 
> Not everyone's relationship is as perfect as it may appear.....
> 
> Please comment your thoughts and opinions. Let me know if you'd like the rest of it by tomorrow. <33 (it's going to get pretty shocking) •_•


	9. I Can Admit That I Need You Now, But Am I Just Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT ‼️
> 
> UNPROTECTED SEX ‼️
> 
> Graphic Depictions of Domestic Violence ‼️
> 
> Fluff & Smut all rolled up in one ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday Guys! :P
> 
>  
> 
> Here's part two of my GaaNeji focused chapter. 
> 
> I had to split the chapter into two because it was getting too long...almost 10k words. 
> 
> Please Enjoy my favorite chapter I've written so far (let me know if it's yours too) ;-)

 

**_ Chapter 7: (Part Two)  _ **

 

**_ I Can Admit That I Need You Now, But Am I Just Too Late _ **

 

 

 

_Neji POV_

 

 

_“Is there someone else?” I breathlessly asked and suddenly the world stood completely still. My eyes were damp with fresh tears as I asked the man that I loved if he was in love with someone else...I almost didn't even want to hear his response. I could see a new kind of fire blazing in his green eyes. This time when he stepped closer to me I couldn't move away fast enough._

_He snatched my arm up in a harsh grip and leveled me with his stare. My back was suddenly pushed up against the hard, sleek wall._

_I winced and gasped in slight pain._

_This wasn't the first time things had gotten physical._

_I wondered if it'd be the last..._

 

 

 

•

•

•

 

 

  
“G-Gaara?” My voice sounded so strained. I didn't even recognize it as my own. 

 

“How the hell can you ask me that? You're accusing me of being unfaithful to you? Because I won't say what you want me to say, when you want me to say it?! You're being fucking ridiculous, Neji! I'm a grown ass man, I've worked hard for everything that I have, including you! I don't have time for these games..” He said menacingly.

 

He was so much taller and stronger than I was. In situations like this I always felt so small and helpless. 

 

“You're h-hurting me, Gaara”. I winced as his grip on my arm tightened and then loosened after a few moments.

 

He looked horrified at what I'd just said as if he'd heard it from someone else before. Maybe he'd heard it from...I suddenly remembered all the things he'd ever told me about his past...the reasons he couldn't sleep at night....the reasons he sometimes took his anger too far...

 

I realized that this wasn't going to end well if I just stayed here and let the situation escalate. I sighed and wiped my eyes for the nth time tonight and stepped slowly over to the door. My feet padding lightly against the floor.

 

“I'm going downstairs...just...don't follow me. I need to think, Gaara”. I whispered defeatedly to my boyfriend.

 

“Okay”. He nodded “I'm sorry for...I mean….I would never intentionally….I'll leave if that's what you want”. He said in a low, guilty tone.

 

“No. Don't leave. You just got back and you need to sleep”. I reasoned with him, even if I was annoyed with him at the moment I'd never kick him out in the middle of the night. If anything happened to him, I'd never be able to forgive myself.

 

“You know...I can't..sleep without... _you_ ”. He said in a broken voice barely considered a whisper. His green eyes seemingly so far away.

 

It was true. I thought back to when we'd first met and how completely infatuated with him I was, even without knowing anything about him.

 

I'd first met Gaara three years ago near my second year at Konoha University. He was in his last year and I couldn't help being extremely attracted to him. But he only ever spoke to his siblings, Temari and Kankurou. He was on the dean's list and I didn't think I'd ever have a chance with him. He had a bit of a reputation. Attractive, brooding, bad boy with gorgeous green eyes and fiery red hair, who slept around and had a long list of issues. I was young and wildly inexperienced. Sasuke and Suigetsu spent our first year of college partying and sleeping around, but it never appealed to me.

 

My crush on Gaara only grew stronger when he approached me one day in the campus coffee shop and asked me for my name, saying that he'd seen me around before but never approached me because he thought Sasuke was my boyfriend. I quickly and frantically explained that I was not dating Sasuke and that I'd noticed him around campus too. He asked me out and I'd said yes. We've been together ever since.

 

After our first few months together I noticed that Gaara never slept. His insomnia was frightening to say the least. His prescription pills never worked for him so he'd stopped taking them. After we grew closer and we began sharing a bed, he only ever fell asleep with me in his arms, or him in mine. I worried about him when I wasn't with him at night, or on his business trips. I never wanted to be the cause of his suffering, he needed to sleep desperately and I could see it in his eyes. He'd probably been unable to sleep all week, with me not being there.

 

“I know. I'm going to go get us some water and I'll be right back, then we can sleep, okay?” I asked him looking directly into his beautiful green eyes.

 

“Okay”. He answered and moved to settle back in bed apparently pacified for now.

 

I stepped out of my room and went downstairs into the kitchen. The clock on the wall read 9:34 p.m. I'd just spent hours up in my room with Gaara, it didn't even feel like that long. I grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and noticed how quiet our apartment was. I walked into the hallway near the front door of our apartment where Suigetsu’s room was. Sasuke and Suigetsu must've been in their rooms asleep.

 

I passed by Suigetsu’s room intending on going in to check up on him. I suddenly heard deep whining and moans. I stopped by the door and listened to be sure it was coming from inside.

 

 _“Juugo...yes...ohhh ahhh”._ I could clearly hear Suigetsu moan along with the faint creaking of his bed. I rose my eyebrows in shock. He was clearly having sex.

 

_“Aghhhhh! Babyyyy...H-harder…yess! S-so good!”_

 

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. Clearly Suigetsu snuck Juugo in after we all went to bed. I rolled my eyes and left to head back upstairs to my boyfriend. They were completely hopeless. I just hoped they were using protection.

 

I walked back upstairs and found Gaara sitting up on my headboard his phone held up to his ear.

 

“Can you have the files ready for tomorrow? It is absolutely necessary to have them transferred to Suna in time. No excuses, Ryuji.” He commanded his assistant in a serious tone. Gaara liked to have control in all aspects of his life. Whether it be his sex life or his professional life.

 

“Good. I'll be taking tomorrow off for personal reasons. Make sure you let Mr. Takanami know. Thank you. Goodnight.” And with that he hung up the call.

 

His eyes softened when he met my pale gaze.  
“You're back”. He said

 

 

“Yeah. I brought some water”. I said lamely with my bottom lip in between my teeth. I wasn't sure what to say.

 

“Can you come sit with me?” Gaara asked sincerely.

 

I nodded my head nervously. I limped over to him and set our water on the table. I could see the slight amusement flash across his eyes when he'd noticed how I was walking.

 

I blushed and rolled my eyes. “You're an _ass_ ”. I muttered under my breath.

 

He chuckled and gingerly reached out to snake an arm around my waist. He then carefully seated me into his lap. He stared up at me and prepared to speak. His large hands soothingly rubbing against my sore backside.

 

“You don't have any idea how seriously I take this relationship. You are one of the only things in my life that I truly care about. Before I met you I was so consumed with sadness and anger with the world. I couldn't sleep at night and I had meaningless sex with anyone who showed even the least bit of interest in me. Then I met you, and being with you changed everything for me, Neji.” He confessed, never once looking away from me. His vibrant eyes swallowing me whole.

 

“My father told my mother he loved her everyday...and then he'd...he'd beat her. Sometimes within an inch of her life. He'd get so intoxicated and belligerent… I don't even think he realized what he was doing. My siblings and I were helpless. I can't fathom how he'd say he loved her and then do something like that to her...to us. I can't say it..because then if...if I _hurt_ you...I'll be just like my father, Neji. And absolutely nothing in this world terrifies me more than that”. He admitted to me in such an honest voice it shook my insides.

 

“I got into BDSM to express my frustration, my need for control and dominance in all situations. It helped for awhile but I still felt empty. Like no matter what I did I was destined to be a damn mirror image of my father”. He admitted in frustration.

 

I had to let him know that I didn't see him that way. That I'd never see him that way.

 

“You're nothing like your father, Gaara. I know you better than anyone. You're the most selfless person I've ever met. You can't continue to be afraid of loving me...completely loving me...because of him. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to yourself. Sometimes I feel like you don't really want this”. I whispered my fears to him into his soft hair.

 

“You can't possibly understand how much I want this.. how much I want you. Just holding you, sleeping next to you...making...making love to you...I can't just continue going on if you leave me...I'll fall apart...knowing how happy my life could've been with you. I'm only 24 years old, Neji. I make mistakes. I'm not perfect. Do you know how happy it would make me to see you carrying my child?” He gripped my waist firmly.

  
By now I was smiling impossibly wide and my eyes were once again tearing up...but this time because of unbelievable happiness.

 

“You really want me to have your child, Gaara?” I moved my arms to encircle his shoulders and looked down at him with pure affection.

 

He merely nodded and continued to caress my hips.

 

“Nothing in this world would make me happier then seeing my seed growing inside of you, Neji”. He said truthfully.

 

This is the first time we've ever talked about making our relationship more permanent and adding a child into our little family. I couldn't stop smiling down at my boyfriend. Maybe someday fiancé...and then husband. I couldn't contain my joy.

 

“Hn. Don't get too ahead of yourself. I won't be having anyone's child without a big ring on my finger first”. I said teasingly but we both knew I was serious. I was very traditional. My family and I believed in courting, engagement, marriage and then children. I wouldn't give up my dreams of being happily married...not even for Gaara. I didn't even believe in having sex before marriage...but after 6 months with Gaara...I'd given myself to him...because I knew he was the right one and that he'd be my husband someday.

 

Gaara shook his head and chuckled lightly. I loved hearing him laugh because he rarely ever did. It warmed my heart to see him happy...that I could make him happy.

 

“You want a ring first, hm?” He asked me amusedly.

 

“ _Naturally_. I deserve a ring. A big one. And a big, beautiful wedding”. I said pouting a little.

 

“Oh well, that's different. So you won't carry my child unless I give you a _big_ ring and a _big_ wedding? Why not a moderately sized ring and small wedding ceremony?” He arched his eyebrow in amusement obviously poking fun at me.

 

“Well yes. And absolutely not. It's not like you can't afford them with all those hours you work and all the money you spend on things you don't need”. I jokingly criticized him.

 

“Oh really? Like what? Please enlighten me.” He questioned as his hands kept themselves busy caressing my thighs.

 

“That ridiculous watch you bought last month could've covered my entire semester's tuition”. I said indignantly.

 

“That is a complete exaggeration.” He chuckled his green eyes full of humor. “I only spent about 2,000$ on it. Versace discontinued that specific model. You can't find that watch anywhere anymore”. He noted amusedly.

 

“Hn. And 2,000$ isn't a lot of money, Gaara? Alright, just remember that when I want exotic doves released at our wedding and a 12 tier cake”.

 

He snorted in amusement and shook his head.

 

“I'll have to go get you a ring first, don't I? Neji Sabaku...it sounds fitting to me.”

 

All signs of joking left his tone and my heart swelled. I'd never been this happy before. I then realized that it didn't matter if Gaara never said “I love you” to me. I'd much rather have a ring on my finger and his child growing inside of me. Those are the greatest expressions of love after all.

 

He leaned upwards at the same time that I leaned down and we shared a passionate kiss. Our tongues caressing one another and fueling our growing desire. I'd never let him go now. He'd promised me too much, for me to ever even consider leaving.

 

I rocked my hips back and forth in his lap. He grunted into my mouth in response. His firm hands sliding down to my slightly sore behind. I moved my hand from his shoulder to stroke his swollen length and pull it out of the slit in his underwear. 

 

I slid my thin shorts aside and gingerly positioned myself above my boyfriend's erection. His hands moved to my hips to stop my movements. He hesitated before he spoke. 

 

“You're still sore…...I don't want to hurt you”. He said heatedly trying hard to hold himself back. His erection made it's way slowly into my heated body as I slid down onto him.

 

“You won't”. I said breathlessly, believing it wholeheartedly like I never had before. I was trusting Gaara with everything I had. I just had to believe that he'd never hurt me. “I know you won't”.

 

“ _God...Neji…_ What are you doing to me?”. He groaned as I encased his bare member into my welcoming heat. “Condom, Neji. Damn...we've never done this without...a condom... _you feel so_....”

 

“Ahhn, I k-know. Ohhh God”. I gasped out in blind ecstasy. My body was already so sensitive from our first round and it just felt so incredible without a condom separating us. I wanted to feel him...all of him. No barriers, no condom. Just him and I...just this once. I know I was risking a lot but in this moment it didn't matter to me.

 

Gaara lost all semblance of self control and guided my hips harshly down onto his length, bucking his body into mine at the same time.

 

“OH GA—! Mmmmm! Jesus, Gaara!” I screamed out in pure pleasure. His angled thrusts aimed directly for my sweet spot. My hands moved to grasp his red hair tightly. 

 

We moved together and fit just like puzzle pieces.

  
It didn't take long for us to reach our peak.

 

“What...what do you want me to do?” He asked desperately into my ear. His thrusts erratic now and his breathing labored.

 

He was asking if...did I actually want him to..? 

 

“Ohhh, c-cum inside...p-please...I need this…” I lowered my lips to his supple ones and pulled him into a searing kiss. My moans interrupting the passionate lip lock.

 

The absence of the condom made everything so much more intense. I couldn't take it. I was coming for the second time tonight and Gaara was following right behind me.

 

"Please don't hold back your voice. I want to hear it". He whispered against my swollen lips, his hips quickening their pace. "Say it, Neji. Tell me again". 

 

I knew what Gaara needed to hear from me again, and part of me thought of how unfair it was that I had no problem opening myself up and telling him the depth of my emotions for him. But in this moment I couldn't hold it back...no matter how hard I tried. I'd always tell him...even if he never did. 

 

 _"I...love you....s-so much"._ I whispered into his damp neck. His grip tightened into my skin and he dragged us both over the edge. 

 

We were lying in exhaustion. Our bodies entwined in every place and our hearts beating like broken drums...beating out the rhythm to the same song. Gaara pulled me impossibly closer and began to speak.

 

_“I'm not a very good guy, Neji”._

 

Gaara whispered, his voice sounding so empty and remorseful. The ghosts of his past haunting every syllable he forced out.

 

I shivered at the raw emotion in his voice. The pure honesty rocked me to my core. I could feel my heart breaking. There was absolutely no doubt that I was in love with this man. I would completely ruin myself if it meant that I could put him back together.

 

The last thing I heard before my body gave into complete exhaustion was his confession into my ear…the closest he'd ever come to saying what I needed to hear...

 

 

_  
“But you make me want to be one”._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment how you felt about this chapter! This one was very close to my heart because I grew up dealing with domestic violence. It was really hard but I eventually worked through it and moved on. 
> 
> I already have a new story idea that I'm working on (of course it's a Naruto one) I just don't know if I should post it before or after I'm finished with HTSAL. Let me know what you guys think! :$ 
> 
> Until next time. <33


	10. Falling Apart, Then Falling Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GaaNeji, JuuSui, and NaruSasu ‼️ 
> 
> EXPLICIT SEXUAL LANGUAGE & CONTENT ‼️ 
> 
> Double (2) Smut Scenes ‼️ 
> 
> Minor Body Worship ‼️ 
> 
> Some New Kinks & Slight BDSM ‼️
> 
> Mentions of Self Harm (Cutting) ‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday guys! :) 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments on my last chapter. <3 
> 
> All of the main pairings collide in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy! :p

 

_**Chapter 8: Falling Apart, Then Falling Together Again** _

 

•

  
•

  
•

 

**You can never say ~~never~~**

**While we don't know when**

**Time, time, time again**

**Younger now than we were ~~before~~**

 

•

  
•

  
•

 

_Gaara POV  
_

 

I woke up to the familiar feeling of Neji's long tresses sprawled out gorgeously across my chest. I usually found myself playing with the ends of his beautiful hair while he slept on my chest.

 

He always slept so peacefully, another one of the things that fascinated me about him. I'd had trouble sleeping since I was six years old. So many restless nights spent worrying about whether my father would decide to come home and take out his drunken, aggression on my mother.

 

My childhood had a more potent effect on me than I liked to admit. I'd only ever trusted Neji enough to disclose any of the demons of my past to. I preferred my skeletons in their closet where they belonged.

 

I can't believe I allowed my anger to get the best of me last night. Neji was the last person in this world I ever wanted to hurt. And if I ever did...I'd never forgive myself.

 

I always wondered what I'd ever done to deserve having Neji in my life. When we first got together he was so pure and beautiful and kind...the complete opposite of everything I was. I thought I must've been out of my mind to approach him. I couldn't possibly ever attract the attention of such a gorgeous creature like him. But the moment his innocent, pale eyes connected with mine I knew I'd never be able to get him out of my system.

 

I will always remember the night we made love for the first time. We had been dating for a little over 6 months and Neji was getting more used to the idea of being intimate with me. Mostly because he was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen and it was a constant battle to keep my hands to myself when we were alone in my apartment. I tried to ease him into being touched sexually and touching another person sexually for the first time. We'd gone a little further than heated caresses and lingering kisses. He was so self conscious at first and I couldn't understand why on earth he'd ever need to be. Everything about him was a true testament to how perfect he was in my eyes. His thick, long, chocolate colored hair and his smooth, flawless skin. Beautiful, perky nipples and an absolutely gorgeous body. Soft curves in all the right places that I couldn't keep my hands off of.

 

He told me that he was worried about not being as sexually experienced as I was and that he wouldn't be able to properly satisfy me. I calmly and succinctly told him that none of my prior experiences mattered in the least if I almost came in my pants at the mere sight of him. Then he'd blushed like I'd never seen him blush before and laughed uncontrollably for five minutes straight.

 

After his adorable and slightly frustrating laughing fit, I stripped him and lavished him with the benefit of all my "experience". After experiencing his first orgasm, he was so emotional. When he began to cry I honestly thought that I'd done something to hurt him. He assured me that he wasn't hurt or sad just that the feeling of it all was overwhelming. I kissed away his tears and he confessed softly that he wanted us to take the final step and consummate our relationship. I assured him if we finally did take that step that I'd never leave him or make him someday regret it. He nodded and cried and welcomed my body into his.

 

That was the first time I'd ever made love to someone...to the point of tears. He told me it felt like I was melting into him when I finally eased my way inside of him. We'd both reached our peaks quickly that night, he pulled me in so warmly and gripped me so tightly that I thought I was the virgin. In many ways this was also my first time. I may have had sex before but I was completely new to the emotions that came along with this kind of intimacy.

 

After our first few months sleeping together, I slowly incorporated things that I'd wanted to do for the longest time. I didn't resist the urge to let my teeth mark his supple skin. My movements became rougher and I sometimes gathered his wrists in my grip and held them above his head. At first I didn't think he'd noticed my kinks manifesting themselves. Until one night after a particularly rough session he'd asked me why I'd held his arms down and why I'd been so aggressive. I knew he was a very traditional person. I couldn't tell him that I craved to tie him up, mark his body with bites, talk dirty to him into his ear while I was deep inside him. He told me to be honest with him and that he could tell I was keeping something from him.

 

  
I met his stern, pale gaze and told him the truth. I couldn't believe that when I'd finally opened up to Neji about my sexual preferences that he'd actually been curious and willing to try them out. I assumed he'd think I was some kind of freak. I was the only person he'd ever been with and I assumed that me wanting to tie him up and spank him....was going to be a deal breaker.

 

I just hoped that when he dumped me we could still be friends afterwards, even if we weren't together I'd always wanted him in my life...as whatever he was willing to give me. But after finally telling my truth, Neji just assured me that it didn't disgust him and that he didn't mind experimenting sexually with me. I made love to him again so fiercely that night, he passed out in my arms. He was still getting used to the high of sex but he was convinced that it was only that intense for him because it was with me. Hearing him say that made me feel something I'd never felt before. Every feeling I'd ever felt in our relationship was something I'd never had with anyone else before.

 

I was pulled from my memories by the sensation of my beautiful brunette stirring on my chest. He blinked up at me with this captivating eyes and I smiled down at him.

 

"Good morning". I said to him and placed a light kiss in his brown locks.

 

He blushed slightly and moved to sit up a little. His slender legs were still entwined with mine. He hissed at the sudden pressure he was putting on his ass. I smirked a little seeing how sore he was. Deep down I definitely was a sadist. He saw my smirk and narrowed his pupiless eyes.

 

"Once again I'll remind you that you're an _ass_ ". He said to me with the cutest pout I'd ever seen.

 

"Hn. And I think you have a beautiful _ass_ ". I responded heatedly with the corner of my lips upturned, my hand moving to massage his behind and hopefully relieve some of his discomfort. He curled back into my chest and practically purred at my hands ministrations on his sore body.

 

"Mmm. No sex for you for a month". He said resignedly sounding completely serious.

 

My hands suddenly stopped their soothing movements. He couldn't be _serious_ , right? Just a joke, to shake me up a bit.

 

He began to giggle mischievously. I gripped his ass tightly and scowled a little.

 

"As if you could take away what already belongs to me". I responded possessively my grip on him not loosening even slightly.

 

"Mmm. Someone's grouchy". Neji continued to giggle into my chest. His wild hair still tickling my chest.

 

"Of course I'm 'grouchy'. Last night was the first time I've been near you in almost two weeks. And now you're trying to take one of the only things that brings me happiness away for another month". I mused obviously annoyed.

 

"I was just joking with you, Gaara." Neji breathed into my neck. "You can have me any time you wish".

 

A tingle raced up my spine at the sudden heat lacing his tone. I looked down and he removed his face from my neck to kiss my lips chastely. I smirked and held him close to me.

 

"Hn. You're damn right I can". I said to him haughtily.

 

We laid in silence still entwined in each other for several more minutes. I glanced at the digital clock on the dresser that read 9:12 a.m.

 

"Do you have class today?"

 

"No". He replied almost instantly. "Tuesday is usually always a pretty light day for me".

 

"I called out of work for the day. I also have some time off coming up. Would you like to spend a few days off with me somewhere nice?"

 

"Really? Where? When?" Neji sat up in my arms and his pale eyes glowed with curiosity and excitement.

 

I chuckled at his enthusiasm while he lightly slapped my bare chest.

 

"You better not be playing around, Gaara". He said sternly his eyes narrowing.

 

"I'm not. I booked us a hotel at a nice place next weekend. It'll be getting colder soon so I thought now would be the best time to go and since you have a break from school coming up it's not interfering seriously with anything". I explained while intertwining our hands.

 

"Of course I'll go. I can't wait, Gaara! I've been feeling so off lately, a nice trip will be just what I need". He mused with a small, content smile gracing his face.

 

"I'm glad you think so. We'll be away for four days in Mist Town. There are beautiful restaurants and—"

 

"And theaters and museums and tourist attractions! It's going to be so much fun, Gaara." He gushed practically bouncing up and down in my arms.

 

"I'm more excited about the luxury hotel room I booked for us." I said gathering his body firmly into my arms and raising him up to rest in my lap. "I plan to have my way with you on every surface of the room, Neji". I placed my lips onto his earlobe and suckled a little before lightly nibbling on it.

 

He blushed slightly and shifted in my lap. I leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his plush lips. He had a habit of biting his lips when he was anxious. I found it adorable and at the same time incredibly sexy.

 

"Let's shower and go get some breakfast, okay?" I asked huskily into his flushed neck.

 

He nodded and gingerly lifted his body off of mine. I watched his ass sway in his shorts as he moved to go set out fresh underwear and clothing.

 

He set out a pair of my underwear as well and a few items I'd left here from previous nights we spent together. He grabbed two towels and headed off into the bathroom. I didn't fail to notice the exaggerated swish of his hips as he sauntered off. I rose from the bed in only my boxers and headed off to follow my sexy vixen. He definitely had me wrapped around his finger.

 

•

  
•

  
•

_  
"Mmm! Ahhh! Gaara...G-god..."_

 

Neji whimpered out as my swollen length thrusted into his tight heat. He slid his long hair over his shoulder and braced his hands against the shower wall. He was bent over, his plump ass poking out deliciously to accommodate my pulsing member.

 

“God, you're gorgeous”. I groaned out thrusting my hips recklessly into him. His whimpers and moans filled the steamy bathroom. His ass clenched deliciously in response to my thrusts.

 

 _“Ahnnn! O-oooh…”_ He moaned out as he swallowed my entire length.

 

Water rained down onto our bodies completely soaking us. I gripped his hair and tugged on it harshly.

 

“Keep your head up. I want to see your face, Neji”. I ordered to him through gritted teeth.

 

He looked back at me and bit his lip. He nodded obediently and arched his back into my thrusts.

 

 _“Mmm. Yeah...y-yeah. Right th-there. I'm c-close. I can't…”_ Neji looked at where we were connected and clenched his muscles purposefully.

 

“Unh! Damn it, Neji”. I punishingly spanked his ass cheek and tightened my grip on his wet waves. He screamed out in pleasure and pain. His body shivered uncontrollably and goosebumps spread all over his skin. I smirked down at him. He was really enjoying this.

  
“I missed this. Making a complete mess of you. Hearing you scream my name like a sl—”.

 

 _“AHHHHHHNN! GAARA! Stop!...I'm c-cu..!”_ Neji screamed out right before he released his essence onto the shower floor. His eyes rolled back and his legs almost gave out.

 

“Mhm. Good boy”. I murmured and  
pulled out of him releasing my thick seed onto his lower back.

 

I really did have to take some time out and buy him a ring. I needed to make this beautiful being completely mine.

 

“Time to actually shower now”. I chuckled into Neji's flushed ear and kissed it softly.

 

“Mmm”. He sighed contently and fell back into my chest under the spray of water.

 

•

  
•

  
•

  
  
We'd gotten out of the shower and dressed in comfortable clothing. Neji had a habit of dressing down while we were in private, it was intoxicating. His house shorts rode up on his behind in the most perfect way. I was a very happy man.

 

We made our way hand in hand to the kitchen for some breakfast. Neji was practically bouncing off the wall with happiness his small hand gripping mine tightly. I chuckled at his behavior.

 

“What's so funny?” He pouted slightly with narrowed eyes.

 

“Nothing. Just that great sex always makes you incredibly giddy”.

 

“I am not! You're such an a—”.

 

“Yes. Yes. I'm an ass. So I've been told. Mostly by you”. I smirked and kissed his temple as we reached the kitchen hallway connecting to Suigetsu's bedroom.

 

“It's true…” He mumbled cutely in response squeezing our linked hands.

 

 _“Mmm, Juugo”._ We heard someone whimper heatedly.

_"Ah, mhm baby”._

 

“Oh….not again”. Neji groaned exasperatedly. I looked over to Neji and arched an eyebrow in question at his exclamation.

 

“It's Suigetsu and Juugo again. When I came downstairs last night I heard them doing things...rather loudly”. He explained disturbingly.

 

I couldn't prevent my face from twisting up in utter disgust at the statement.

 

“That's deeply disturbing”. I said a few moments later. “I sincerely hope you didn't see anything”.

 

“Of course not!” He exclaimed passionately and walked ahead towards the fridge.

 

I took a seat at the kitchen table and watched Neji begin to prepare breakfast for two. He looked like a doting spouse preparing a meal for us. Once again I reminded myself that I needed to go purchase the perfect ring so that I could wake up to this...to him...for the rest of our lives. I couldn't stop the small smile that came across my face.

 

“Here you go”. Neji said happily placing a large plate of food in front of me at the table. He settled his small frame sideways into my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. He played with my hair affectionately and took in my scent. Usually we'd eat breakfast from the same plate while he was settled into my lap. We spent most of our mornings together like this in my loft uptown. I'd noticed since we first got together that Neji loved innocent physical contact. He loved hand holding, playing with my hair, small pecks on the cheek, and sitting in my lap instead of getting a chair to sit separately from me. I could feel his fingertips circling patterns into the skin on my neck. I'd always loved how tactile he was. His constant need to touch some part of my body was very soothing and comforting.

 

He picked up a small piece of bacon and held it to my unoccupied lips. I opened my mouth and welcomed it, the savory taste filling my tastebuds.

 

“Mm. Thank you”. I whispered and leaned up to kiss Neji's plush lips. “Delicious as always...just like you”.

 

“Oh shh.” He chuckled lightly and accepted my small pecks to his mouth. My hands lightly caressing his bare thighs.

 

“ _Oh god_ , it's like a damn couples retreat in this house”. A voice suddenly said from the kitchen entryway. “Suigetsu and Juugo were going at it for the duration of the entire night and still haven't stopped. And you two definitely weren't as quiet as you might have thought you were”.

 

We turned slightly to see Sasuke making his way into the kitchen. He looked exasperated and not very well rested. As opposed to Neji and I who slept very peacefully in each other's arms. I mentally laughed at the thought.

 

“Who says we were trying to be quiet?” I smirked at Sasuke holding back an uncharacteristic laugh.

 

Neji squawked in embarrassment and lightly tugged on my hair. “Gaara, behave!” His cheeks were flushed scarlet and I couldn't stop the laugh that forcibly escaped my mouth.

 

“You aren't the only ones occupying this apartment, the least you all could do is keep the noises from your constant sexcapades to yourselves”. Sasuke huffed agitatedly his cheeks also tinged slightly red.

 

Footsteps came up from the hall and we all turned to see a very disheveled Suigetsu and Juugo walking into the room.

 

“Aww, poor S’uke. Jealous because Neji and I got plowed out really good last night?”. Suigetsu mused teasingly. His tone as inappropriate and blunt as ever.

 

“I did not! Don't lump me in with you, Suigetsu”. Neji said passionately, the blush never leaving his cheeks.

 

“I beg to differ”. I murmured slyly, just loud enough for only the brunette in my lap to hear.

 

Neji's light grip in my hair tightened once again and he slapped my chest lightly in annoyance. “You, quiet”. He whispered menacingly to me.

 

I chuckled into his shoulder and leaned up to kiss his chin.

 

“All of you disgust me”. Sasuke murmured pulling out green tea and left overs from last night.

 

“I apologize Sasuke. Suigetsu has trouble keeping his voice down”. Juugo scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, his apology sounding sincere.

 

“You have some nerve, Juugo. You sure didn't seem to have a problem with my voice last night”. Suigetsu snapped with his hands on his slim hips, his midriff top rising up to expose the faint hickies on his flat stomach.

 

“I normally wouldn't, but it's inconsiderate to your roommates, babe”. Juugo said to his angry boyfriend.

 

“Neji was way louder than I was!” Suigetsu reasoned haughtily, his hands still on his hips.

 

 _“OH, Gaara! It's yours! Yesss, it's yours!”_ Suigetsu mimicked Neji’s love sounds childishly.

 

“Suigetsu!” Neji exclaimed loudly in deep embarrassment. “You're so....!!!! Ugh!"  

 

He relented and hid his flaming face in my neck. 

 

“Calm down”. I chuckled humorously, rubbing small circles into his back. “Next time we'll go to my loft and you can be as loud as you want”.

 

“ _Ass_ ”. He muttered into my neck in frustration.

 

A phone rang into the air and Sasuke immediately went reaching into his pockets to check if it was his.

  
We all watched him almost frantically answer the phone as if he'd been waiting all night for the call.

 

 

 

_Sasuke POV_

 

  
As soon as I heard the familiar ringtone of my phone, my day immediately got a little better. I hoped it was the Dobe. We hadn't spoken since he texted me after dropping me home yesterday morning. I assumed his mother chewed him out and then he'd spent all day working.

 

 

 

**  
Incoming Call From Dobe <3**

 

 

 

  
“Hey, baby”. Naruto smoothly greeted through the phone.

 

I couldn't help the shiver that spread throughout me at his silky tone.

 

“Hn. Dobe”. I murmured into the receiver.

 

“I'm sorry. I got so tied up last night and then I fell asleep before I could call you”. He apologized.

 

“I thought that was what happened. Hn. It's fine.” I said to him in response.

 

“Don't be mad at me. I promise I'll make it up to you”. He voiced in a deep, soothing tone.

 

“I'm not, idiot. I said it was fine”.

 

“Good. Are you out of bed yet? I have the day off and I wanted to maybe take you out or spend some time together”.

 

“I don't have class today, that's fine. When will you be here?”

 

“Now. I'm outside your door". He said amusedly.

 

“What?!” I questioned loudly. I could feel all of the eyes in the room on me.

 

“I'm outside your apartment, Sasuke. Open up”. He said again in the same amused tone.

 

“Dobe”. I said as I hung up the call.

 

I quickly went around everyone in the kitchen ignoring their stares and finally got to the front door.

 

I opened the door casually to see my handsome, blonde idiot. A thousand kilowatt smile on his face and take out food bags in his hands.

 

“Morning, baby”. Naruto said smoothly as he stepped forward into the house.

 

“Hn. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming this early. It's only 11:00, Usuratonkachi”. I crossed my arms in front of me and glared unconvincingly at my idiot boyfriend.

 

“You look tired”. He frowned slightly.

 

“I didn't get any sleep last night because BOTH of my horny roommates had their boyfriends over and didn't have the decency to keep their voices down”. I said. 

  
“And I just now got a call from a complete dobe saying that he's outside of my apartment...without so much as a warning text first”.

 

Naruto stepped closer to me as I shut the door and chuckled. I heard the faint sounds of bags dropping on the small table behind the door and felt strong arms wrap themselves around my small waist.

 

“Don't be so grumpy. I wanted to surprise you, baby. I missed you”. He said sincerely and my heart fluttered uncontrollably in my chest. This strange fluttering really needed to stop! Where the hell had it come from anyway?

 

He turned me in his embrace and kissed my lips. “And I missed these”. He whispered onto my lips. My face heated up a little at the intimate gesture.

 

His wandering hands traveled down to my ass and gave a firm, lingering squeeze. “And I really missed this”. He lifted his mouth to my ear and whispered seductively.

 

“You're an i-idiot”. I whispered shakily and gave into the temptation to kiss his soft lips. My arms snaking around his neck and my feet lifting slightly off the ground to match his height. I hated how much I missed this familiar feeling in my belly. He tasted like mint and sugar with a hint of coffee. I loved this taste.

 

He released my lips and pulled back slightly. His skilled mouth reaching for my neck. He found one of his previous marks that was beginning to fade and got to work on bringing it back to life. I moaned wantonly and moved my neck to accommodate his hungry lips.

 

“SASUKE WE KNOW YOU’RE BUSY WITH YOUR BOY TOY, BUT CAN YOU PLEASE COME TURN OFF THIS DAMN KETTLE?!” Suigetsu's voice sounded out loudly from the kitchen.

 

Oh shit! I'd forgotten that I'd turned on the kettle for my green tea. This was a result of the pull of the Dobe, no matter what I was doing he'd always make me forget.

 

“I was making green tea”. I said breathlessly looking up into cobalt eyes.

 

“I bought you a green tea with breakfast”. He said reaching for the bags on the table where he'd set them down.

 

“You bought me breakfast and green tea?”

 

“Yes. I bought you breakfast and green tea”. He smirked and followed me into the kitchen.

 

“That's really...um...thanks”. My cheeks just wouldn't remain their natural pale color whenever I was around the idiot.

 

“It really wasn't a problem, baby”. He smiled lightly.

 

“Well aren't you two just the cutest?” Suigetsu cooed with his hands on his cheeks staring in awe at Naruto and I as we entered the kitchen.

 

“Shut it, Suigetsu”. I shot him a deadly Uchiha glare and walked to turn off the kettle. It was certainly getting crowded in here.

 

The kitchen suddenly got incredibly quiet and I turned around to see what had happened. Naruto and Gaara were staring at each other incredulously.

 

“Naruto…” Gaara said in honest surprise, his eyes widening uncharacteristically.

 

“Gaara?...” Naruto whispered incredulously, almost as if he was seeing a ghost.

 

“Why are you here?” Gaara questioned, his eyebrows raised and his grip on Neji's waist tightening unknowingly.

 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

 

And just like that the awkward silence returned. I wasn't pleased with the little exchange going on and apparently Neji felt exactly the same. He turned in Gaara’s lap and moved out of his grip.

 

“Gaara…” Neji said warningly, suddenly standing and looking between Naruto and Gaara. “Hn. Can you explain how exactly you and Sasuke's friend...know each other?” Neji's hands moved to his slim hips and stood unwaveringly waiting for a response.

 

“I'd really like to know as well”. I spoke up with my arms crossing over my chest. I was giving the Dobe a strong glare, daring him to answer the question.

 

“It's not what you guys think, babe”. Naruto said nervously suddenly wavering under my sharp gaze.

 

“I can assure you it's not”. Gaara said pleadingly to Neji, obviously unhappy that his boyfriend had moved out of his grip.

 

Gaara leaned forward and tried to grab Neji's hips but he stepped back quickly. His pale eyes narrowing in annoyance.

 

“No. Answer the question first, Gaara”. Neji said sternly.

 

For a few long moments pale lavender eyes met emerald green ones and neither backed down. Even Gaara knew how scary Neji could be when he was upset because he soon relented.

 

“I've known Naruto since high school we were in the same senior class. We also work together from time to time during business conferences involving Sage Art Conglomerate and Kazekage Enterprises”. Gaara explained.

 

“Yeah. I met Gaara our senior year at Konoha High, I was…dating his cousin at the time”. Naruto said embarrassedly.

 

“He was the one Sasori was dating in high school?” Neji asked incredulously. Gaara merely nodded his head.

 

“And...Neji...is your boyfriend? He's who Temari and Kankurou were always teasing you about back at the office.” Naruto pieced together and chuckled slightly.

 

“So to be completely clear...you and Gaara were never involved sexually or otherwise?” I asked looking Naruto directly in his baby blue eyes.

 

“No!” The Dobe answered back instantly. “Just great friends and business associates on occasion. Nothing more”.

 

“Hn”. Gaara agreed to Naruto's statement, once again reaching out to Neji and finally grasping his hips. Apparently Neji approved of the clear cut response because he smiled slightly and went back to sitting in his boyfriend's lap and caressing his hair.

 

“Good because it would've gotten ugly up in here real quick. Ex lovers with new lovers who happen to be best friends. Awkwardddd”. Suigetsu chuckled amusedly behind his palm.

 

“For once I agree with Suigetsu.” I said with a small sigh.

 

Juugo left Suigetsu's side and walked up to shake Naruto's hand in greeting. “Nice to meet you, man. I'm Juugo”.

 

Naruto smiled, glad that the situation had calmed down. “I'm Naruto. Likewise”.

 

“Babe, my class is starting soon. Can you drive me after breakfast?” Suigetsu interrupted the introduction hastily.

 

“Yeah. Go finished getting dressed. We have about an hour”. Juugo replied.

 

“I have to shower first….” Suigetsu said lowly. “I'll be in the bathroom...if you need me”. He sashayed out of the kitchen and turned around to wink at Juugo before disappearing around the corner.

 

“Does he have any decency?” Neji asked breathlessly his mouth hanging open.

 

“Apparently not”. I whispered with my fingers massaging my temples.

 

Naruto chuckled slightly in clear amusement. Juugo rolled his eyes and followed Suigetsu out into the hallway.

 

“Ready for breakfast?” Naruto asked smoothly in my direction.

 

“Hn. We'll be up in my room, Neji. If you need me.” I said to my brunette best friend.

 

“Okay.” He replied working on finishing his breakfast with Gaara.

 

Naruto grabbed the bags with our breakfast as I headed for the stairs.

 

“We'll talk later, Gaara”. Naruto said on his way out.

 

Gaara waved his hand in dismissal allowing Neji to continue lovingly feeding him breakfast.

 

“Mm. Thank you. Can I taste some of you now?” Gaara asked Neji mischievously.

 

Neji giggled and Gaara attacked his neck playfully.

_  
“Gaara! Stop!”_

 

The sound of laughter filled the kitchen and a fork clattering down on a plate.

 

I smiled and shook my head. I was genuinely happy for my best friend. He seemed to be honestly in love with the red head.

 

“I've never seen Gaara so...carefree and...happy”. Naruto said behind me softly.

 

“The same for Neji. He's usually so closed off”. I responded with a small smile climbing the steps leisurely.

 

“You two must have that in common then”. He mumbled a bit.

 

“Hn. Well we _are_ best friends”.

 

•

•

•

 

_Naruto POV_

 

“I'll be honest. Your bedroom is exactly how I imagined it to be”. I said watching Sasuke try to tidy up anything that was even a little out of place.

 

“What's that supposed to mean, Usuratonkachi?” He turned in my direction and walked over to shut the door behind me.

 

“Well, it's really clean and the color scheme….is dark.” I responded slowly.

 

“Hn. I like blue and black. They're my favorite colors”. Sasuke said with pride and a slight smirk.

 

I placed the food on the bed and removed my jacket.

 

“Really? My favorite color is orange”. I replied hanging my jacket on the hook and removing my Converse from my feet.

 

“Hn. I think the whole world knew that, Dobe.”

 

“How?” I asked incredulously.

 

“That bright, orange monstrosity you call a car”.

 

“You mean Ramen?” I questioned a smirk coming to my face in realization.

 

“You named your car….. _Ramen_?”

 

“Of course I did. It's my favorite food”. I answered passionately. “I know you like tomatoes, Sasuke. If I bought you a red car, would you name it Tomato?"

 

“Absolutely not, you idiot”.

 

I chuckled and sat on his large bed. He stood in front of his room awkwardly and I patted the space on the bed next to me.

 

“Shy all of a sudden?” I teased.

 

“Tch. You wish, Dobe”.

 

“Then why don't you come over here, baby...and lock the door”. I said slowly, my voice sounding dangerously lower.

 

A noticeable shiver raced up his spine and he stepped closer after switching the lock on the door.

 

He looked absolutely incredible in just a simple pair of form fitting black shorts and a small white top that stuck to his slim frame. A sliver of his toned, milky stomach exposed for my viewing pleasure. His long hair tied in an elegant bun sitting atop his head. His bangs and fringe falling out of the messy bun to frame his face. God he was _stunning_.

 

I pulled him by his hips in between my legs and lifted his top with my thumbs slowly. I kissed his revealed tummy and tasted his smooth skin fervently.

 

He gripped my hair and his breathing began to speed up considerably. His perfect mouth releasing shaky breaths. I tightened my grip on his sexy hips.

 

“God, I want to lick _every_ damn inch of your body”. I groaned out impatiently, my tongue roving over the dips in his skin.

 

“Aren't you going to feed me first?” Sasuke breathed out, his hands still buried in my hair. “I'm hungry, Dobe”.

 

“I guess I can wait until after we eat”. I chuckled and placed one final kiss on his exposed hip.

 

“You had no choice”. Sasuke smirked, his dark eyes twinkling teasingly through his bangs. “What did you bring me, besides my tea?”

 

“Food”. I said succinctly.

 

“Very funny, dobe”. He said rolling his eyes and reaching into the bags to find the food.

 

He pulled out the wrapped up food and set it out on the bed. His eyes roaming hungrily over the oven roasted stuffed tomatoes and seasoned bread.

 

“You like?” I asked confidently knowing his love for tomatoes.

 

“Mhmm. God yess”. He moaned out as he savored the first spoon full.

 

“You sound slutty when you're eating food you like”.

 

“Hn. Jealous that food can make me moan louder than _you_ can?” Sasuke remarked snidely with a crooked smirk.

 

He looked daringly into my eyes and finished his first stuffed tomato. He reached for his green tea and took a sip. His dark, hypnotizing eyes never leaving mine.

 

“Oh, baby...is that a challenge?”. I said slightly annoyed that he had insulted my skills in bed. Did he forget the reason he was limping around my apartment for two days straight? Clearly he had.

 

“It might be, Usuratonkachi”.

 

“You and I both know...that I could have your pretty, little ass spread wide open...taking my entire dick...screaming your lungs out, begging me to hit that spot and make you cum”. I gritted out confidently, my eyes never leaving his and our bodies slowly drawing closer together.

 

“Hn. You think so? I'm not so sure”.

 

“Don't play with me, Sasuke”. I gritted out in annoyance. “I'll fuck you so hard, you'll have brain damage after I'm done with you”.

 

“You'd try….” Sasuke whispered seductively and tilted his face towards mine.

 

That snapped the last of my patience.

 

It took me less than 30 seconds to clear the food off of his bed and put it on the vanity.

 

“Strip...now”. I said to him and as he removed the articles of clothing from his body he never once removed his eyes off of me.

 

_“Come and get it”._

 

He whispered daringly just as he did the first time we slept together...on the first night we met. Somehow I felt like that was eons ago...like we'd come so far since then. His lithe body was just as tempting as the first time I'd seen it. I licked my lips in pure, sinful delight.

 

_“Oh, I plan to…”_

 

•

•

•

 

_Sasuke POV_

 

 _  
“F-FUCK! Nghhhhh! Ohhh!”_ I screeched out in pleasure.  _“Oh shit….fuck me! Yesss”._

 

Naruto's glistening body was erratically thrusting into mine from behind and I had to admit that I'd never been done so good before. I spread my knees wider on my mattress to get the full force of his delicious thrusts.

 

“Sorry Sasuke, I didn't quite hear you”. Naruto said tauntingly. He picked up his hips and slammed them recklessly into my hungry entrance, hitting my sweet spot exactly.

 

I howled into the afternoon air. I was absolutely incoherent at this point. Pleasurable endorphins crashing through my entire body.

 

_“Fuck, Dobe! Right there! O-ooooh y-yeah! Mmm, god yessss!”_

 

My eyes rolled back into my head as he drove his thick member viciously into my heat.

 

“Who couldn't make you moan again?” He asked menacingly, his fingers entwining in my long hair and pulling the strands back. “You sound like a desperate slut to me right now, baby”.

 

The pain mixing with the pleasure of having him drilling into me was indescribable. I absolutely loved dirty talk, it was getting me hotter. At this rate, I was going to cum. Hard.

 

_“So d-deep! Shiiiit! I'm going to c-cum, N-Na..ohhh”._

 

“Say my name, Sasuke. I want to hear you say my fucking name”. He gritted out, his grip in my hair remaining as tight as ever. He rose his hips and dropped them so suddenly, my ass clenched tightly around him in protest.

 

_“N-Naruto! Naruto! F-fuck! Just...y-yess! S-so fucking good!”_

 

I moaned out completely unashamed. The dobe had a divine dick and my ass was being blessed. I arched my back and prepared to cum. My lip embedded in between my teeth.

 

His hand closed around my stiff member and bit into my flushed neck. He was dragging me to the edge.

 

“You wanna cum? Hm? I don't know if I should let you. That pretty mouth of yours is gonna get you into trouble, baby.” He whispered and kissed my neck affectionately.

 

_“N-no! Ohhhh I need to…”_

 

I couldn't get out what I wanted to say but he knew. He knew what I needed. I just hoped he'd give it to me.

 

He flipped my body over onto my back and moved my shivering legs to wrap around his waist. His thrusts never easing up and the pressure in my lower tummy about to snap.

 

“Tell me, baby. Tell me how good it feels”. Naruto breathed into my neck. His lips leaving hickies in a trail down my chest. I arched up in pure bliss when his wet mouth enclosed around my swollen nipple and sucked with all his strength. “I want to hear you scream it”.

 

I tried to press my fingertips to my other angry nipple but Naruto slapped my searching hand away and simply moved his mouth onto it instead.

 

 _“A-ah! Ah! Ah! F-fuck it's g-good! Ohhhh t-too deep, I can't—OHH SH—yess!” I_ whimpered out loudly.

 

I was now practically screaming out in pleasure, I was sure the whole house could hear me...if not the whole neighborhood. I honestly didn't give a damn because then the dobe snapped his glorious hips and sent me careening over the edge. It was a spiritual experience...like my soul was snatched out as my essence splattered onto my belly. My eyes rolling so far back into my head that I couldn't see straight.

 

“Mm. That's it, baby”. Naruto whispered into my flushed ear. He grabbed my body from my waist and pulled me up to sit directly on him. “I love the face you make when you cum. So damn beautiful”.

 

 _“Huh? O-ohh mmm G-god”._ I was completely out of it. My brain couldn't function with the head of his cock still pressing against my sensitive prostate. He slowed his thrusts considerably and I saw in his face that his orgasm was coming.

 

“You're so damn perfect”. He breathed out, his thrusts becoming uncoordinated and sloppy. He was close.

 

 _“Y-Yes, dobe. Mmm. Nghhh”._ My nails ran across his back raising angry red, lines on his smooth, tan skin.

 

“Rock your hips, baby”. He groaned with his hands squeezing my plump ass, aiding my hips into moving rhythmically on top of him. His thumbs settled into the dimples on my lower back. I bit my lip, almost angry at myself for feeling my second orgasm approaching so soon. The dobe will surely never shut up now after getting me to cum twice, back to back.

 

I used his shoulders as leverage and rose my hips up, I dropped down onto him dramatically and he hissed in pleasure. My lower lip was probably bleeding with how aggressively I was biting into it. I rolled my head back and released a high pitched moan.

 

“Fuck, baby! Do...that again”. He commanded through broken breaths and gritted teeth. And so I did.

 

“You l-like that?” I questioned boldly moving to suck on his earlobe, my body teetering on the edge once again.

 

“Yes, again”. He breathed into my neck, his hips were starting to work beautifully with mine and his strong grip on my ass was borderline painful now.

 

“Then c-cum, dobe.” I whimpered out unable to hold back any longer.

 

“Mm baby, you first”. He groaned out and slammed his hips up into my sweet spot. That was all it took, I was done for. I felt myself exploding for the second time, my heat clenching desperately around the thick member inside me.

 

“Yeah. There's number 2, Teme”. He gloated cockily before placing an affectionate, kiss on my glistening temple.

 

“S-shut up, idiot”. I said breathlessly after my orgasm had completely washed over me.

 

“My turn”. He said lowly and pushed my back onto the bed again. My leg was thrown over his shoulder, my ass taking the forceful thrusts. I squeezed my muscles at the perfect time and he groaned out in ecstasy.

 

He came into the condom a few moments later with my name on his lips. His large body draped completely over my small one. We were both gasping for breath and clinging to each other like lifelines.

 

My arms and legs were still wrapped around him. He moved back to look into my hazy, glazed over eyes. His sky blue orbs shining with adoration and pride. I blushed in embarrassment and turned my head to the side. He gently took hold of my chin and moved my messy, damp bangs from covering my face, tucking loose strands behind my flushed ears. He kissed my swollen lips softly and I accepted it. Our tongues moved slowly against each other, like an intimate dance. I couldn't hold back the moan I released when he shifted his lower body, we were still completely connected. His supple mouth moved down to my jaw, where he nibbled and placed loving little kisses. His need to mark me hadn't faded even a little.

 

“I swear, Sasuke. You drive me fucking crazy”. He groaned out, his tongue roving over my chest and onto my sore nipples. I moaned silently and arched off the mattress. My nipples were so sensitive after his previous attack on them. “You're feisty and insanely gorgeous. You get so shy sometimes and then you're right back to being a complete teme. Mm. I can't figure you out, baby. Maybe I should stop trying”.

 

He chuckled into my heated skin and his mouth moved along my self-harm scars on my hips.

 

My body was conflicted. I didn't know whether to lean into his mouth or move away from it. His lips were caressing my most private area, like he'd done the night I'd first shown him my scars.

 

“You hide all the pain so well. You're so strong. If you ever feel frustrated or angry or alone again. Please just come to me. Hurt me. I'll take on all your pain. I can handle it, baby. I promise. Just don't hurt yourself anymore.” He whispered and kissed the angry scars that somehow didn't seem as ugly anymore. He moved back up onto my body and connected his eyes with mine. He wanted a promise or at least a confirmation.

 

My eyes welled up with tears and I nodded my head almost undetectably...but he saw. Those honest, blue eyes that somehow could always see right through me. He knew me better than he thought he did.

 

He smiled and his supple lips placed more kisses all over my face before finally connecting with my trembling lips.

 

I reached up and gently grabbed his cheeks to deepen the kiss. I felt all my insecurities and doubts about our relationship slowly fade away. Neither of us were perfect. But I thought that maybe we were perfect for each other.

 

•

•

•

 

_Naruto POV_

 

I looked to the side and the digital clock read 3:32 p.m. It was getting late and I still hadn't said what I'd initially come to say. Sasuke and I spent all day in his bed just enjoying each other's warmth.

 

 

It had gotten so quiet in the room. Sasuke's head planted on my naked chest. My hands leisurely rubbing on his small back. I needed to tell him something.

 

“Baby?” I questioned carefully before placing a kiss on his forehead.

 

“Hm?” He responded drowsily. I could tell he wanted to continue his nap. I knew he didn't get much sleep last night.

 

“I have something to tell you. Are you up?” I asked still rubbing circles into his skin.

 

“Yes. Go ahead.” He said and cuddled closer into my chest.

 

It got quiet again and Sasuke shifted on my chest trying to get comfortable. The light sheets covering us rustled with his movements. He suddenly stilled his body and just waited.

 

“ _Dobe_...?” He whispered lowly in confusion.

 

“...Oh sorry...um”. I hesitated to speak.

 

The silence was palpable.

 

“My parents want to meet you, Sasuke”.

 

The small, beauty in my arms stilled completely. His head slowly rose and his obsidian eyes met mine.

 

 

_“WHAT?!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to end this chapter on a cliffhanger! :/
> 
> Please let me know if you liked this chapter ^_^ 
> 
> Your comments inspire me to keep writing. <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :-P


	11. Something New To Hold On To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise (he's very, very little hehe) ‼️
> 
> Itachi is back and better than ever (and he brings a few surprises with him) ‼️ 
> 
> Some Uchiha Brother Intellectual Sparring ‼️

 

_**Chapter 9: Something New To Hold On To** _

__

 

 

_Sasuke POV_

 

_  
We were lying so closely together, my head resting comfortably on his warm chest. I was tired and I needed this peaceful rest. I was utterly amazed and grateful that the dobe had just given me two earth shattering orgasms, helped me through my insecurities about our relationship and was now allowing me to peacefully nap in his arms. I had gotten barely any sleep last night and Naruto apparently didn't mind me spending a portion of our time together to finally rest._

 

_I was waking up again for the third time this afternoon in the dobes embrace. I nestled into his familiar warm smell and closed my eyes again to finish my nap. This was perfect, I thought._

 

_“Baby?” Naruto said while placing a kiss on my forehead._

 

_“Hm?” I responded with sleep edging in my tone._

 

_“I have something to tell you. Are you up?” He asked with his hands still caressing my cool back._

 

_“Yes. Go ahead.” I said moving more into his embrace._

 

_I waited for his response but it didn't come. I moved around nervously searching for comfort and when he still said nothing my body froze._

 

_Something…was wrong._

 

_  
What if he...found someone else?_

 

_Or decided that he didn't want this anymore..._

 

_“Dobe...?” I whispered lowly, my face dropping slightly._

 

_“...Oh sorry...um”. He spoke slowly._

_  
The silence was nerve wracking. I braced myself for his answer._

 

“My parents want to meet you, Sasuke”. He said after several moments.

 

 _My heart completely_ _stopped in my chest. I lifted my head from his chest and looked into his baby blue eyes. Did he just…say_...? _Oh_ _shit_ …

 

 

  
**_"What_?!”**

 

 

 

•

•

•

  
  
His arms moved to grab me but I shooed them away and got up. My body was still bare and my first priority was getting up to find some clothing so we could properly have this conversation.

 

“Baby, calm down”. Naruto soothed while also getting off of the bed and moving towards his boxers to cover himself.

 

“I will _NOT_ calm down, dobe”. I answered loudly. Was he insane? “Why didn't you tell me this earlier? You've been here all afternoon!”

 

I looked over and saw the dobe pulling his underwear over his manhood.

 

I was now decently clothed in a t-shirt and underwear. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the blonde idiot.

 

“I meant to tell you since earlier but I was waiting for the right time. You seemed tired, Sasuke. I didn't just want to spring it on you”. He explained running his hands slowly through his blonde locks.

 

“So you were planning on bringing me breakfast and having sex with me…. _then_ springing it on me?” I asked accusingly.

 

“Of course not, Sasuke. You're being ridiculous”. He said getting slightly riled up. “I didn't plan any of this. Why are you so paranoid?”

 

“Because this _is_ a big deal, dobe! These are your _parents_...I've never met anyone's parents before...well not anyone that I was dating or sleeping with”. I said frustratedly.

 

“They only want to meet you because they found out I was seeing you when they called me yesterday morning, while we were...in bed together”.

 

“Well that just makes it _so_ much better, Naruto!” I said incredulously at how nonchalant he was being about it.

 

“Sasuke, please. Can you come here?” He pleaded calmly, taking a seat on the bed.

 

I hesitated to walk towards him but his pleading blue eyes practically pulled me in. I sighed and walked towards him. I took a seat next to him and waited for him to speak.

 

“Stop pouting”. Naruto said and smoothed his thumb over my bottom lip.

 

_“I'm not pouting!”_

 

“Are too”.

 

_“No I'm not!”_

 

“Yes you are”.

 

_“Am not!”_

 

“Sasuke”.

 

_“Naruto!”_

 

“Teme”.

 

_“Dobe!”_

 

His eyes began to gleam with a mischievous sparkle and the corners of his lips upturned slowly. He inched closer to me on the bed and I knew he was up to something. As I tried to get away he gripped my waist and held me down on the mattress. He held both of my hands above my head and interlaced his fingers with mine. My body was pinned beneath his and he used his weight to hold me down securely.

 

“ _Dobe_!” I complained while shuffling around trying to get free.

 

“Baby”. He said amusedly, his eyes boring into mine.

 

“ _Get off of me!_ ” My face blushed red at the position we were in. I wanted to slap myself for agreeing to be with this idiot.

 

“No. Not until you listen”. Naruto whispered. His tone much more serious now.

 

“Hn”. I said and looked at him waiting for his explanation.

 

“First things first, you're very sexy when you're upset”. He leaned down a little to peck my lips.

 

“What does that have to do with the particular problem at hand, baka?” I said meeting his blue eyes directly with mine.

 

“Nothing. I just thought it was important to mention it. Second, my parents only want to meet you because of how highly I spoke of you when I met with them before work yesterday”. He said with a small smile, squeezing our interlocked hands.

 

“You...spoke to your parents about me?”

 

“Yeah. My mother was going to kill me if I didn't tell her about you. She wanted to know everything about my mysterious “boyfriend”. I left out...a few...things...about us...but she knows the important things”. Naruto continued on.

 

“Well, what else did you talk about?” I asked curiously.

 

“A lot of things. I was actually late to work because we spoke for so long. But I'll admit, there are perks to being the boss's son.” He smirked and made a very smug face.

 

“Oh please, dobe”. I rolled my eyes at his statement.

 

“Anyway”. He chuckled lightly and shifted on top of me. "Good news. I'm getting promoted in the company. That's what they'd been calling to tell me”.

 

“You got a promotion? That's….I'm really happy for you, Naruto”. I smiled a small, genuine smile up at him.

 

He grinned and squeezed our connected hands again. “Thanks, baby. It's actually a really big deal. Much higher pay and more direct control over Sage Art business affairs. I'm dabbling in helping the company expand more internationally”. He beamed happily.

 

“You seem really excited, dobe”.

 

“I am! It's what I've wanted since I first made my debut in the company. I have a lot to prove to my parents and my grandparents.”

 

“So um there's going to be an important business dinner. It's more like a promotion dinner gala in my honor where they'll be announcing my new position in the company”. He said, a light blush dusting over his cheeks.

 

“A dinner party? Celebrating your promotion?” I questioned.

 

“Yeah. It's next month. Saturday, December 4th at 6:00 pm. There will be a lot of important people there. Big wig company owners and their families. But my whole family will be there as well. My parents and I were wondering if…?” Naruto trailed off and looked away.

 

My cheeks were completely red at this point and my skin broke out in goosebumps. He was asking me to…I smiled one of the most genuine smiles I ever had.

  
He wanted me. And his parents wanted to meet me at his special dinner. I was completely ecstatic.

 

“Hn. Dobe...can't you just man up and ask me? I'm not getting any younger, you know?” I smirked teasingly.

 

He turned his head back to me and my eyes were suddenly swallowed up by his. He smiled back at me and clicked his teeth.

 

“Mm. Uchiha Sasuke will you do me the honor of accompanying me to my promotion celebration next month?” Naruto said with affection and amusement laced in his tone.

 

“Hmm. I actually might be busy that night, dobe. Maybe you should ask someone el—”.

 

Before I could finish my teasing remark he removed his hands from mine and quickly attacked my ribs with his fingers. I was admittedly a very ticklish person. And he showed no mercy.

 

“ _D-dobe!! O-okay! Hehehe! STOP! Naru—!”_ I shouted out completely breathless. My lungs were on fire but his hands weren't slowing down.

 

“No. You had so much to say a minute ago”. He said tauntingly. His hands moving rapidly across my sides.

 

 _“I w-was just k-kidding, y-you dobe!”_ I pleaded out loudly.

 

“So you'll go?” He prodded.

 

“ _Y-YES! Of course”_. I confessed when his hands finally slowed to a stop. I thanked God and caught my breath. My chest rising and falling rapidly beneath Naruto's body. It took me a while to regain my normal breathing pace. The smile never left my face. I don't think I'd ever felt this happy. It was a weird feeling, but no less amazing.

 

“I wouldn't want to be there with anyone but you, Sasuke”. Naruto whispered into the quiet of the bedroom once I settled down completely from his attack.

 

“Naruto…” I responded fondly while meeting his cobalt gaze.

 

His supple lips slowly moved down onto mine and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I accepted his lips and quickly fell into kissing him more deeply. He slid his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance into my mouth and I relented. Our tongues slowly caressed each other and moved against the soft insides of each others mouths. I moaned when he softly nibbled my tongue and moved his warm hands beneath my top. His warm fingers becoming familiar with my soft chest and hardening nipples.

 

“I'll never get enough of you, Sasuke.” He whispered against my mouth. “I'll always want more...”

 

My fingers gripped his sunny, blonde hair tightly and I arched into his ministrations.

 

He sensually grounded his hips into mine and I could clearly feel his excitement through his thin boxers.

 

“ _Mm. Dobe_ ”. I moaned sensually. It never took him very long to get me worked up. His hands caressing my skin and his hips moving against mine.

 

“I want you so badly right now”. He whispered through our passionate kiss. “I need to be inside you, Sasuke”.

 

 _“Y-yes. I'm all yours, dobe”._ I gripped his large shoulders tightly and moved my lips hungrily against his. I wanted him just as badly. 

 

_  
“Ahn, Naru—”_

 

 

 

**_  
RING! RING! RING!_ **

 

 

 

 

There goes our fun, I thought as soon as his phone started blaring. Maybe this was God’s way of telling us to stop having so much sex. But God needed to mind his business because I liked my sex life just fine the way it was. I laughed internally at the amusing thought.

 

  
“You have got to be FUCKING kidding me?!” Naruto groaned out angrily. His frustration clear in his facial expression.

 

  
He dropped his head to the bed and mumbled profanities under his breath. I couldn't help but giggle a little at his exasperation. This was the second time that his phone had interrupted our special time.

 

“Answer it, dobe. We can finish this up later. It might be important”.

 

“I swear I'm going to drown that damn thing in the toilet”.

 

Naruto reluctantly raised his body off of mine and walked over to his blaring cellphone. He glared at it before answering.

 

  
“Yes, Mom. I'm here”. He said into the phone grumpily.

 

 

_  
Naruto POV_

 

 

“Did you ask him? Are you with him? Can I speak to him?” My mother persisted through the phone speaker. She'd formed some strange obsession with Sasuke and I, since I'd fessed up and told her about our relationship.

 

“Breathe, Mama. Yes...I told him, yes I'm with him. And no you can't speak to him”. I said while rubbing my temples.

 

“What?! Why not? Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, put him on the phone!” She demanded in her stern, motherly tone.

 

“Gomenasai, Kaasan . I just don't think Sasuke's ready to speak with you or dad yet. He's still a little nervous about meeting you”. I admitted scratching behind my neck nervously.

 

“Dobe!” Sasuke got up and slapped my arm. “Don't tell your mother that”. He whisper yelled so she couldn't hear.

 

“Oh really? Demo, he has no reason to be nervous!” She said enthusiastically. “This is your first serious relationship since high school! We just want to meet him, to put a face to the name”.

 

Sasuke nervously smiled a little at her excitement and patted my shoulder. He motioned to the phone in my hand and I handed it to him. He took a deep breath before speaking into the phone.

 

“H-hello, Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze”. Sasuke said lightly.

 

“Sasuke-kun, is that you? She gleamed excitedly.

 

“Yes, it's very nice to meet you”. He said shakily. I could tell he was insanely nervous.

 

•

 

•

 

 

_Sasuke POV_

 

 

“Oh Kami! It's nice to meet you too, honey. My name is Kushina. Unfortunately for me, I'm the woman who carried Naruto for nine months”. She snickered into the receiver.

 

“ _Mama_!” Naruto protested indignantly.

 

“Oh, am I on speaker? Whoopsie..”

 

I giggled uncontrollably for a few moments. The blonde next to me wasn't very pleased at all.

 

“Hn. Can't handle the truth, dobe?”

 

“THAT’S NOT THE TRUTH. She loves me”. He insisted childishly.

 

“I do?” Kushina inquired playfully over the phone.

 

“ _Mamaaaa_! Don't encourage him!” Naruto whined and put his hands over his face.

 

“Sasuke, has my darling son mentioned our company banquet coming up in his honor?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am. He has”. I responded respectfully.

 

“No, please call me Kushina or Mom. I'm not old enough to be a Ma’am yet”. She said lightheartedly.

 

“Okay, Kushina”. I said obediently.

 

“We'd really like you to come next month. It'd be a great opportunity to introduce you to our family and friends”.

 

“I'd be glad to come, Kushina”. I said nervously.

 

“Wonderful! I can't wait to properly meet you. Minato, my husband, is equally as thrilled. I've also let it slip to my mother and father in law, Jiraiya and Tsunade. We're all very excited”. She warmly regarded.

 

I smiled lightly and shifted on the bed. I looked up at Naruto to see that his smile matched mine. 

 

“I'm also very excited to meet you all. Although, when Naruto first told me I was admittedly a little…nervous.”

 

“Completely understandable, honey. But after spending a few minutes with us all , I know you'll feel right at home”.

 

“ **Mama**!” A small voice bellowed on the other line. I'm sure it was her younger son.

 

“Kono, baby. Mama is on the phone”. She chastised him sternly.

 

“But I wan’ speak to Naru-nii”. Konohamaru protested. “You promised next time that I could. Please Mama! I miss Onii-chan”.

 

“This isn't Naruto, baby. I'm speaking with Sasuke”.

 

“Who's that?” The little voice questioning cutely.

 

“He's your aniki’s special person”. I could hear the smile in her voice.

 

My face flushed completely at her statement. I shifted on the bed again and bit my lip. Naruto placed his hand on my back and chuckled.

 

“S’uke...is Naru-nii’s special person?” His little brother curiously asked. “Like Papa...is your special person?”

 

“Yes, baby. That's right”. She praised him for making the correct conclusion.

 

“Can I talk to S’uke, Mama?” He said enthusiastically.

  
“I wan’ talk to Onii-chan’s special person, pleaseeeeee?”

 

“I'm not sure if—”.

 

“It's f-fine.” I said cutting her off. “I don't really mind.”

 

Naruto gripped my free hand and brought it to his lips to comfort me.

 

“Alright. One moment”. Kushina said happily. I could hear the shuffling as she transferred the phone to the young boy.

 

“S’uke? Hiii, u-um I'm Konohamaru! Naru-nii is my big brother”. He said once Kushina had handed him the phone.

 

I couldn't help but smile at how genuinely happy he sounded. His energetic spirit reminded me of the dobe.

 

“Hello, Konohamaru. It's really nice to meet you. I'm Sasuke. A…friend of Naruto's”. I said, not sure if I should tell a five year old about the details of our relationship.

 

Naruto pinched the palm of my hand and scowled at me.

 

“No, S’uke! Mama says you're Naru-nii’s special friend. Aren't you?” He questioned curiously.

 

Before I could respond the blonde dobe in question grabbed his cellphone back from me.

 

“Dobe!” I protested reaching for the phone back. He lifted it above my reach and moved to speak into it. Another reason I hated being so short. He moved his tall frame off of the bed and stood by the door.

 

“That's right, Kono. He's a _very_ special friend of mine”. Naruto chuckled into the phone.

 

“Big brother! I missed you! I don’ get to talk to you anymore! You're always working in the big building with Papa! You always forget ‘bout me!” He said passionately. I could hear the pout in his voice. He was clearly upset about Naruto's absence lately.

 

“I never forget you, Kono. And I have to work with Dad at the company or I won't make any money. How else am I supposed to buy you a gift for your birthday next month?” He explained humorously as he raked his fingers through his messy blonde locks.

 

“My birthday is December 30th!! You ‘member right Naru-nii?! I'll be 6! Two hands now! 5 and a 1.” He stated proudly to his big brother.

 

“Of course I remember. We're going to get you a big cake and plenty of presents. We'll invite all of your friends, especially Udon and Moegi. I'll have Mom and Dad buy that special racecar you wanted and you'll have the best day ever. I'll make sure of it”. Naruto said through a big, white smile.

 

“Thank you!!! It's gon’ be lots of fun. You'll be here right?! You can bring S’uke too!”

 

“I'll make sure to ask him, Kono. I know he'll say yes.” He smirked and looked over directly into my eyes. My blush intensified and I dropped my hands and looked away.

 

“Ookay. Mama says she gon’ to call back later, Aniki. Papa just got home.”

 

“Okay. I love you, buddy. Tell Mom and Dad I said I love them too”. Naruto said warmly.

 

“I will. Love you too! Bye Naru-nii! Bye S’uke!”  
The five year old said his goodbye and hung up.

 

Naruto walked back over to the bed and placed his phone on my charger. He slowly let his eyes roam over my torso. His cobalt orbs darkened and his tongue unconsciously wet his lips.

 

“Where were we?” The dobe asked huskily, moving infinitesimally towards me on the mattress.

 

I took an elastic from around my wrist and tied my hair up in a high bun to keep it from annoyingly covering my face.

 

“Well...dobe”. I said lowly, crossing my bare legs beneath me on the bed. “I don't really remember...care to remind me?”

 

Naruto finally waltzed in front of me on the bed with a predatory gleam in his eyes. I watched his pink lips as he began to speak again.

 

“Kiss me”. He demanded sensually. His hands reaching out to tightly grasp my body.

 

“You're not even going to say please, dobe?” I teased with my eyebrow arched.

 

Naruto growled menacingly and pulled me into a demanding lip lock. His firm hands gripping my body smoothly. His lips were incredibly soft and his warm breath fanned my skin soothingly.

 

“Ready for Round 2?” Naruto rasped while nibbling on my jawline. Making his way to lick my earlobe.

 

“I think you're a sex addict”. I said teasingly, tilting my neck to give him more access.

 

“The only thing I'm addicted to is you, baby”. He chuckled and pinched my ass cheek.

 

I laughed breathlessly and allowed him to slowly strip me once again. At this rate we weren't ever going to leave this bed. Fortunately, I didn't think I'd really find a problem with that.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

 

**_“SASUKE!!!”_ **

 

 

I was pulled from my sleep by the sound of Suigetsu yelling out my name. I sprang up in bed and hissed at the ache in my lower back. I should've expected the post-sex pain. Naruto never took it easy on me, which is one of the things I like the most about him. I glanced over to find Naruto peacefully snoring next to me. I smiled lightly at his sleep face and moved to go seek out Suigetsu.

 

I made my way downstairs in just my black shorts and Naruto's long sleeve dress shirt. It was starting to become my favorite thing to wear around the house. 

 

  
Suigetsu was standing by the staircase motioning me towards the living room. I walked in and immediately my jaw dropped.

 

  
Suigetsu couldn't hide his humored chuckle at my reaction. My best friend was obviously a traitor.

 

“Itachi, what are you doing here?!” I asked incredulously.

 

“Hello, little brother. It's been a while hasn't it?”. He said politely and rose from our couch to greet me.

 

He seemed amused by my reaction as well. I was surprised because I hadn't seen him in person in almost two weeks.

 

“Shouldn't you be at home with Dei and Katsu?” I questioned accusingly. Itachi had an awful habit of showing up unannounced. It was incredibly annoying to say the least.

 

“My spouse and son are in the bathroom at the moment. Katsuichi had a bit of a spill on the ride over here but Deidara’s getting him cleaned up”. He replied superiorly.

 

“How is my nephew?” I inquired crossing my arms.

 

“He's been great lately. Making great progress with his baby milestones. He's crawling and sitting up on his own as of now. Deidara and I couldn't be any prouder of him”.

 

“ _Tachi_!” I could hear Deidara call my brother from down the hall. 

  
“Yes, love”. He replied quickly.

 

“Tsuichi needs his bib. But I can't find it.”

 

“I have it here, just bring him, love”.

 

  
Deidara walked gracefully into the living room with the small, chubby version of him and Itachi babbling away in his arms.

 

Deidara was just as attractive as he was back in high school. Becoming a mother did nothing to douse his sex appeal. He was still pretty slender, albeit there was some extra weight around his stomach and hips now. His waist length blonde hair was layered and still had that significant shine to it. His pale, blue eyes were still so kind and bright. He hadn't changed much in the 6 years since Itachi had fallen for him in high school. He was still way too good for my older brother.

 

Katsuichi was the newest member of the Uchiha clan. After being married for 2 years, Deidara and Itachi had finally had their first child. I can still remember when they told me that I was going to be an uncle. It seemed like it was just yesterday.

 

My nephew's raven hair had gotten much longer and his dark eyes were still as captivating as I remembered them to be. He inherited Deidara’s eye shape and the wave of his hair. His beautiful cheekbones and smile were also reminiscent of Deidara's. Other than those specific features, he was an exact copy of my older brother. Dark hair and dark eyes with the elegant nose and pale skin of an Uchiha. My nephew was definitely a looker. He was a great mix of both of his attractive parents.

 

“Sasuke-kun. You're here!” Deidara said excitedly while handing the 6-month old over to his father. He wrapped me up in a hug and I smiled genuinely. I was always very fond of Deidara, even back when him and Itachi had first started dating.

 

“Hello Deidara, how are you and Katsu?” I asked genuinely.

 

“We're really great, un! He's getting smarter every minute, un. And I'm still just getting used to being his Mom”. He glanced over at his two ravens fondly.

 

“It's hard but I honestly love having Tsuichi. He reminds me of your brother so much more everyday. He got my smile, un. But I'd say that's it. His facial expressions and his attitudes are all from Tachi”. Deidara smiled softly and kept his eyes on his husband and son.

 

“Oh yeah? Does Katsuichi show up unannounced to people's homes as well?” I questioned snarkily to Deidara.

 

Itachi raised an eyebrow and shifted the baby in his arms.

 

“On occasion, if it's important”. Itachi smoothly responded. “You know how he worries”.

 

“Hn. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree then”. I mused stubbornly.

 

Katsuichi began to bounce in Itachi’s arms and grab his father’s long hair. His bib was now securely placed around his chubby, little neck. His dark blue onesie fit him perfectly. The Uchiha fan crest was adorned on the back of it, as a staple of his heritage.

 

He continued to bounce up and down happily while staring at Itachi’s hair in fascination. He seemed to be content in his father’s arms for the time being.

 

“Please don't argue around the baby, un. He can sense negative energy. Even at 6 months”. Deidara reprimanded and went to grab a bottle from the baby bag placed on the couch.

 

“We're not arguing, love. Just making conversation. I did come to check up on my little Sasuke after all. I'm glad to see he's just as witty as ever”.

 

Itachi patted Katsuichi’s diapered bottom affectionately and handed him to Deidara.

 

“Let's have a talk, Otouto. Shall we?” He quickly kissed Deidara’s temple and the baby's soft hair.

 

“ _Ahppppp_ _Bbbbnnaa_!” The lively baby cooed to his family.

 

"No arguing”. Deidara said sternly, while Katsu was gripping his long, blonde hair tightly. He moved to feed him the bottle but the raven seemed to be unhappy with it. He began patting Deidara's chest instead. 

 

“Of course not. Let's head to the back porch then, little brother”. Itachi looks at me expectantly and moved towards the door. 

 

I followed behind Itachi to the back door. I wondered what he wanted to speak to me about. Probably more of my private, personal business. I sighed internally.

 

_Great._

 

This was going to be a long talk. I wasn't exactly expecting brotherly love.

 

  
I just hoped that Naruto wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

 

_I needed to warn him first about Hurricane Itachi....._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think I could get 100 kudos by my next update? ^_^
> 
> Let's make it happen (please) guys! :-) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


	12. This Is The Part Where You Run For Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ItaDei and NaruSasu ‼️
> 
> Feminization of Male Characters ‼️ 
> 
> MPREG ‼️
> 
> Adorable Baby Uchiha (Too much cuteness) ‼️
> 
> Overprotective/Scary Itachi ‼️ 
> 
> NaruSasu Fluff/PDA ‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You. Are. All. Amazing. ^=^
> 
> Thank you SO much for the kudos and comments on my last chapter!!! Keep it up for more updates from me! I get so inspired to write because of the comments and kudos! 
> 
> When I asked for 100 kudos from you guys that's all I was expecting...but you all pleasantly surprised me. Thank you for all the support. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3

~~~~  
_**Chapter 10: This Is The Part Where You Run For Your Life** _

 

 

  
_Itachi POV_

 

“Let's have a talk, Otouto. _Shall we_?” I placed a quick kiss on Deidara’s temple and the top of our son’s head.

 

“No arguing”. Deidara said resolutely. Our son gripping his hair tightly. Katsuichi was in a hair pulling phase, which probably stemmed from his fascination with both Deidara and I’s extremely long hair.

 

“Of course not, love.” I assured my partner and walked in front of Sasuke towards the patio door. “Let's head to the back porch then, little brother”.

 

Once we reached the back, Sasuke released a long sigh and sat on the first chair.

 

“Are you cold?” I asked taking the chair next to him.

 

“I'm fine, Aniki. What's all this about?” He said sounding very impatient. He began to fidget and shift around in his seat, which was a sign that his anxiety was spiking up. I hoped he hadn't taken up any of his old habits again. The ones that almost killed him.

 

My own brother was suffering…he was suicidal...and I only just realized it when I found him unconscious and bleeding out on my bathroom floor.

 

No one could ever understand the immense guilt that I've felt in my heart since that day. I would never allow the events of last year to repeat.

 

I noticed that Sasuke's wrists were turned downward.

 

“Have you had any recent relapses?” I asked him staring intently at his face, willing myself not to glance at his wrists again.

 

“No”. He said much too quickly to be true. He didn't dare to meet my hard gaze. I knew he was lying. I've been with him since the day he was born. How did he think he could ever fool me?

 

“Do not lie to me, Sasuke”. I was losing a bit of my patience. I needed to know how bad the damage was this time around. We needed to get through this and talk about it.

 

“I'm not! Just...just leave it alone, Itachi".

 

“Let me see your wrists, Sasuke". 

 

His entire body began to shake in anger and anxiousness. He looked as if I'd just asked him to tell me his deepest, secrets. In a way...I suppose I was.

  
But invading his privacy was a small price to pay for saving his life. I would not be careless and passive with his safety anymore.

 

“Absolutely not! It's none of your fucking business!” He stood up abruptly and yelled angrily. His hair dropping out of its bun and falling to mask his face.

 

“Do _NOT_ curse at me, Sasuke. Anything that has to do with your well being, has everything to do with me”.

 

He couldn't play this game with me and he knew it. I would not leave until we talked about this. Eventually he would relent, he had no other choice.

 

“You don't need to be constantly on my case everyday for the rest of my life! Last year was last year! I'm fine now!” He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of what he was saying. I certainly wasn't convinced.

 

“Sasuke, you could've killed yourself!”

 

_**  
“THAT WAS THE POINT!”** _

 

 

A chilling silence set in after his confession. The air was completely still and we both stopped moving for a few solid moments. I saw one solid tear threaten to fall from his eye, but just like Sasuke, before it could he furiously wiped at his eyes. He could never show any weakness...he refused to.

 

“Please. I just want to help you, Otouto.” I pleaded steadily. “I couldn't before, but this time will not be the same. I will do everything in my power to keep you above water”.

 

He scowled weakly and we sat in silence. He slowly began rolling up the sleeves on the button down top he was wearing. Now that I was paying closer attention, the shirt on his body was much too large for his frame. It must be his new partner's clothing. The tall, blonde from the nightclub last week...Naruto. I surely needed to have a talk with him.

 

Sasuke hadn't buttoned up the shirt all the way and the faint purple hickies on his neck and chest were very visible. I definitely would be speaking to this Naruto some time soon. I wasn't planning on scaring him…..too much….just making sure he's aware of some key things that pertain to Sasuke's health and well being.

 

My little brother has never had the best taste in men. The reason we were here in the first place was because of Sasuke's only other serious ‘relationship’. If you could even call it that. I swore if I ever saw the man that had hurt my younger brother this bad again, he'd never live to see another day.

 

“You're a pain in the ass, Aniki”. Sasuke muttered and held his wrists out to me with a gentle, tenderness that proved just how much he appreciated that I cared about him. He thought I went overboard on occasion but he knew that it all came from a place of genuine concern.

 

“That's twice you've used obscene language towards me, Otouto. Don't make me pull off my belt like I did when you were younger”. I warned teasingly.

 

“Hmph”. He purses his lips in disgust.

 

I held his wrists gently and examined them. He shifted around in discomfort but I didn't release his arm.

 

“When?” I asked sternly, seeing the fairly new but healing marks adorning his upper wrist.

 

“Two days ago...I had an anxiety attack”. He admitted lowly, keeping his eyes strategically from mine.

 

“What brought on this sudden anxiety attack?” I pressed him more stubbornly. “Or should I say _whom_?”

 

I had a feeling that the new person in his life had a lot to do with this situation. I definitely needed to have a talk with this...Naruto.

 

“It wasn't Naruto's fault, Itachi. I wish you two would stop blaming yourselves for my own messed up, emotional damage”.

 

I blinked distastefully at Sasuke's statement. Is that really what he thought?

 

“We all have emotional damage, little brother. Just some more than others”. I dropped his wrist and spoke to him sternly. “How are things going with Naruto? The truth”.

 

He blushed deeply and looked down at his fingers.

 

“We're getting closer. He asked me to...be his...u-um boyfriend. It was overwhelming at first but I agreed to give it a shot”. He explained with red stained cheeks.

 

“So you're in a real relationship?”

 

“We are”. He smiled lightly and tied his hair back up and away from his face.

 

“I'm genuinely happy for you. But you know I have to be honest. It's only been a year...are you sure you're ready? You've been through alot in the past”.

 

  
“I know. It's been really hard”. He sighed and turned his gaze even farther away from mine.

 

  
“What happened to you wasn't your fault, Sasuke. What he did to you wasn't your fault. He was messed up, Otouto. The way he treated you wasn't right. You don't do those things to someone that you claim to love. He only wanted to control you and manipulate your feelings. You didn't deserve that. No one does. I believe the day you finally understand that, is the day you'll finally be free”.

 

“You deserve happiness after everything that you've endured, but are you sure you can handle a new relationship right now?”

 

I wanted to make sure Sasuke knew exactly what he was getting into with starting a new relationship. It was imperative to his recovery to make the right decisions.

 

“I just didn't want to believe that he was a monster. I've been...alone...I've felt so alone...since him. You don't understand what it was like, you'll always have Dei and Katsu. When I met Naruto it just didn't feel the same and everything that I was carrying on my shoulders just wasn't as heavy. He honestly makes me feel good, Itachi. For the first time since I was released from the hospital. I feel like I can be myself. He doesn't want anything from me, he’s not disgusted by my...my scars..” He ended out his statement in a whisper.

 

I knew Sasuke was self conscious about his scars. He hid them so well. I'm glad I'm not the only individual who can look past them and see the person that he is.

 

“Don't be ashamed of your scars. They're proof that you are strong, Otouto. So strong, in fact, that you'd rather hurt yourself than someone else”.

 

His eyes lit up with some unrecognizable emotion before he looked away. I saw him try to hide the tear that fell from his eye and the small upturn of his lips. I couldn't help but smile in return. I moved over to him and embraced him. I hadn't really hugged him since he was young. But in this moment it felt right. He's the only sibling I have. I need to take care of him.

 

“Ita, please you're embarrassing me. I'm too old for this”. He muttered into my chest. I let him go and held out my fist as if I was giving him something. He looked curiously at my hand like he always did when we were younger. I put out two fingers and poked him directly on his forehead.

 

“You never learn do you, Sasuke?” I shook my head tauntingly. “No matter how old you get you'll always be my kid brother”.

 

He huffed and rubbed at his forehead adorably.

 

Nothing had changed since we were kids. He was still my little brother. A little broken and a little lost but still my little brother.

 

He always would be.

 

•

•

•

 

  
_Naruto POV_

 

  
I awoke slowly when I didn't feel Sasuke next to me in bed. I shifted around on the mattress and reached out to pull Sasuke's body back into mine. I assumed he'd moved away in his sleep. I liked holding his small body close to mine after a round of really great sex, it was comforting. I was very annoyed when my hands felt nothing but discarded blankets where my lover was supposed to be. Where the hell did he run off too?

 

I sat up and stretched out my limbs. The clock on the dresser said 6:04 p.m. I rose from the bed and checked my cellphone.

 

**_  
2 missed calls, 4 texts messages, 1 voicemail_ **

 

**_  
Missed Call From Granny Tsunade_ **

 

**_  
Missed Call From Pervy Gramps_ **

 

**_  
Text Message from Mama❤️:_ **

**_Naruto, I’ll call you back tomorrow. Minato is letting you have the day off. Tell Sasuke that it was wonderful talking to him. Konohamaru won't stop going on about your “special friend”. We all can't wait to meet him, ya know! Goodnight, baby. Love you!_ **

 

  
I smiled at my mother’s message. She seemed genuinely happy. No one could ever know how thankful I was for her and my family.

 

**_  
Text Message from Shikamaru:_ **

**_Kiba wants to meet up on Wednesday at 8 for drinks to celebrate your promotion. Temari isn't too happy about it. Troublesome woman. I'm bringing along Choji. Make sure you're on time._ **

 

**_  
Text Message from Kiba:_ **

**_I better see your ass at 8 pm tomorrow! The boss lady is closing the place up so we can chill and have some celebratory drinks. Hopefully we don't get too hammered like back in our college days! See ya there man!_ **

 

Kiba and Shika were my best friends since high school. I met them along with Gaara, during my senior year. I was glad we'd all be getting together again for a guys night.

 

**_  
Text Message from Sasori:_ **

**_I know it's been a while but I've been wanting to see you. I have some things that I need to tell you. Can you meet me up somewhere this weekend? Your apartment maybe?_ **

 

  
Sasori was my ex and our relationship hadn't ended on a good note. I was completely tired of him and his mind games. He made a fool of me back in high school...and I gave him chance after chance. I couldn't believe that he would ever cheat on me. But it took Shika, Kiba, and Gaara to get it through my head that he was just no good for me.

 

He made me crazy back then, I was a complete lovesick, mess. We were off and on for the last few years since high school but we finally broke it off for good about a year ago. I just don't know what he'd want to talk with me about now.

 

**_  
Voicemail from Granny Tsunade_ **

 

**_“Brat! Why do I have to hear news about your personal life from my son and daughter in law?! A new boyfriend I've yet to meet and a new position at Sage Art! Minato and Kushina told me about the promotion. It's a huge honor. So take it seriously, you knucklehead. Your grandfather built that company from the ground up. Lord knows I have to hear that old, idiot Jiraiya brag about it for the rest of my life. Don't screw anything up, or it's your ass! Call me or your grandfather back so we can talk. Love you kid”._ **

 

_**BEEP** _

 

  
Only Granny Tsunade could congratulate me and insult me all in the same breath. I have to make sure to visit her and the old pervert soon. I actually missed them.

 

I made my way to the door intending on going to find Sasuke, there were some things I needed to talk about with him now. I think now would be a good time to tell him about Sasori. It's a necessary conversation at this point. No more secrets.

 

I went down the staircase and heard the sounds of high pitched laughter and baby noises. I arched my eyebrows in confusion. A baby? There was a baby in Sasuke's apartment? I rounded the corner to the living room and found the cause of the noise.

Suigetsu was on the floor crawling after a small baby. The child looked a lot like Sasuke. With his black hair, dark eyes and flawless pale skin. I looked up from the floor and saw a very attractive blonde. He seemed to be around the same age as I was. His pale, blue eyes glanced over to me and once he looked down to my neck and torso his eyes widened a little. His blonde eyebrow arched high.

 

“Suigetsu? Who is this shirtless stranger, un?” He asked skeptically. His blue eyes were locked on mine suspiciously.

 

Suigetsu looked up from the baby crawling around the carpeted floor and laughed.

 

“This is your brother in law’s hot boyfriend. Didn't you know, Dei?” Suigetsu chuckled and resumed chasing the giggling raven haired baby.

 

“Sasuke has a _boyfriend_?!” The other blonde exclaimed loudly.

 

“Brother in law?” I muttered confusedly. “You're married to..” He must be married to Sasuke's older brother.

 

“I had no idea Sasu-kun was seeing someone. My name is Deidara, un. Itachi is my husband so that makes Sasuke my younger brother too, I guess. Nice to meet you…?” He insinuated for my name slowly.

 

“Naruto. Nice to meet you too”. I smiled back at the now friendly face. “Where is Sasuke? He left the room without waking me”.

 

“Oh, un! He's on the back porch speaking with Tachi. They've been out there awhile now so it shouldn't take much longer”. He said through a wide smile.

 

I returned the smile and nodded.

 

“He's just so amazing, Dei”. Suigetsu said happily in reference to the energetic baby. “I really want kids someday. At least 3 of them. Maybe not now but hopefully soon”.

 

“It's really hard, Sui. It's a lot of work. Babies need all of your attention constantly and they depend solely on you, un”. He sighed and tucked parts of his long bangs behind his ear. “Spending 9 months with a little person inside of you is really scary at first, un. Not to mention food cravings, back pain and weight gain. I also had the worst mood swings ever. I don't know how my husband put up with me”.

 

Suigetsu scoffed at Deidara lightheartedly. “Weight gain? Where, Dei? I would kill for your body!”

 

“Everywhere, un! My thighs, my hips, my tummy. I have no spare time to work out anymore. I won't be back in the magazines any time soon. Itachi's been supporting us since I got pregnant. I was asked to do some maternity ad campaigns but it didn't feel right, un. I wanted to give Tsuichi my full attention”.

 

“Your husband is the CEO of Mangekyo Corporation. I think you'll be fine financially if you take a break in your modeling career for your son”. Suigetsu replied with a roll of his eyes.

 

“You know I don't like to stress him out, un. Itachi already works too much”. Deidara said crossing his arms across his slight frame. “And I don't want to be taken care of. I've never liked the feeling of sitting around and letting others dote on me”.

 

“You carried his child, Deidara! You're single handedly helping carry on the Uchiha legacy! That should be worth something. You better milk it for all it's worth!” Suigetsu chuckled amusedly.

 

Deidara's pout dropped from his face and he slowly smiled and began to laugh uncontrollably. It was nice to see that the people in Sasuke's life were so vibrant and full of life. He needed positivity around him. I also began to chuckle a little at the statement.

 

  
Deidara continued laughing and then walked over to the small baby to pick him up in his arms. He made his way over to me and held the baby up.

 

“Katsuichi, my little man. I want you to meet Naruto. This is uncle Sasu’s boyfriend. Say hi”.

 

“ _Gaahbmmmnn_!” The baby yelled excitedly.

 

I smiled and reached out my hand to gently shake his small one in front of me.

 

“Nice to meet you little guy. I'm Naruto”. I greeted him warmly.

 

“Katsuichi Uchiha, you are the cutest thing I've ever seen. I honestly hope you'll let me babysit him sometime soon”. Suigetsu said adoringly.

 

“Sure, un! That'd be a great help!” The older blonde beamed.

 

The little raven held out his arms to me and I looked to his mother for permission. The blonde nodded quickly and smiled warmly in response.

 

“Here you go, just be careful. He's a wiggly one”.

  
Deidara handed the baby over to me and he bounced in my arms delightfully.

 

His small legs kicked beneath him and he reached up to touch my messy hair. I bowed my head down a little so he could feel it in his miniature hands.

 

He squealed in delight and pulled a little harder than I was expecting on my unsuspecting locks.

 

“Woah”. I exclaimed in surprise. “He's a strong little guy”. I chuckled and slowly removed his fingers from my hair.

 

“Sorry, un! He's in a hair pulling stage. He thinks it's funny. I try not to wear my hair down when I hold him anymore. It's a very rude habit.” Deidara explained with his hands on his hips.

 

“Mama told you that pulling hair isn't nice, Bubba.”

 

“ _AHHMMPPPLLBBBAAA_ ”.

 

“That's his way of saying sorry, un. I swear”.

 

“It's fine. I'm not really one to hold a grudge.” I chuckled in response. Deidara patted my shoulder and laughed.

 

“You're very funny, Naruto-kun".

 

“No, just Naruto is fine”. I smiled and insisted he drop the formality attached to my name.

 

“ _Deidara_?……” A deep voice near the back door sounded out. We all looked over towards said voice.

  
I saw a man that could've been Sasuke's long lost cousin. Long dark hair, calculating charcoal eyes, pale skin and most of the same facial features as Sasuke. Only he had two deeply defined lines on either side of his face. I swore I could see his dark eyes flicker a blood red color.

 

  
“Oh, there you are, Tachi. We were waiting on you”. The blonde replied quickly.

 

  
“Who is this man that you are allowing to hold my son?” The man asked calmly with a hint of aggression in his tone.

 

“Calm down, sweetie. This is Naruto, un. Sasuke's boyfriend”.

 

He looked as if he was piecing together something in his mind before his eyes widened fractionally and then became lidded, as they naturally were. He took a step forward and to the side. Behind him was Sasuke who had just finished rolling down the sleeves on my shirt that he was wearing.

 

We locked eyes and he looked as if he were a deer caught in headlights. We both had the same thought: _Oh shit_.

 

“Hn. Is that so? Otouto, I believe proper introductions are in order. It's about time we were all properly acquainted, don't you think?” The taller raven said stiffly to a surprised Sasuke. He moved to step forward but Sasuke's arm stopped him.

 

“This is the part where you run for your life”. Sasuke muttered under his breath, his eyes never leaving mine.

 

Was I supposed to be afraid of his older brother? I was a bit nervous about meeting him but not out of fear. I had already met his partner and son. This shouldn't be too hard.

 

I moved to gingerly hand the vibrant baby over to his mother. He only fussed and clung tighter to me. Maybe he wasn't ready to go back yet.

 

“Aww Naruto, he likes you, un!” Deidara gushed and held his manicured hand to his mouth in delight.

 

“Hn.” The tall raven mused from over by the door. I don't think he was comfortable with me being this close to his spouse and son. He didn't really know me after all.

 

“I was just getting to know Deidara and the little guy. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. It's nice to finally meet you”. I said politely to the raven. I walked up to them both with one arm securely around the baby Uchiha.

 

“Uzumaki-Namikaze? As in Jiraiya and Minato Namikaze?” He questioned and held out his hand to shake my offered one.

 

“Yes. Jiraiya is my grandfather and Minato is my father”. I said in affirmation. I wasn't surprised a business man knew of my family. He was the head of Mangekyo after all. My family had been in business with many people over the years through Sage Art.

 

“I've worked with them both on many occasions. I wasn't aware that Minato had a son. I am Itachi Uchiha, as you know I'm Sasuke's older brother”. He seemed to calm his hostility a bit and for that I was grateful.

 

“Wait, un!! Did you say Uzumaki?! Like Kushina Uzumaki?” Deidara spoke up enthusiastically. He moved over to us and stood next to his husband.

 

“Yes, she's my mother”. I said amusedly. I was very proud of my family's legacy. Everyone was so successful and important to their chosen careers.

 

“Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki?” Deidara and Suigetsu both asked simultaneously.

 

“Yes. She birthed and raised me”. I chuckled and reluctantly handed the child over to his father. This time the baby allowed the transfer and held on to his father tightly. He looked as if he was ready to sleep. It was getting a bit late.

 

“She was my favorite model back when I was a teenager, un. I had all of her issues, especially her covers.” Deidara explained happily. “She inspired me to actually start modeling. Her entire career was inspiring to me”.

 

“I'm sure she'd love to speak with you and hear that. I think she's the most beautiful woman in the world, but I'm a bit biased as her son, ya know”. I said humorously.

 

Most of the room laughed at my admission. Except Itachi. The baby now lay completely still on his shoulder sleeping peacefully. He rubbed his son's small back affectionately and positioned him more comfortably on his shoulder.

 

“He's sleeping now. Can you spread out a blanket so I can set him down, Deidara?” The raven turned to the small blonde and said lowly.

 

“Alright, un. He didn't take his nap today, Itachi. He must be so tired. No wonder he was being fussy with me all day”. The blonde mother said as he moved to do as he was asked.

 

“I know, love. I'm hoping he'll sleep enough tonight. We'll be leaving soon. I just want to have a talk with Naruto before we make our way home”.

 

I became a bit on edge after he said that. I watched him set the sleeping baby down and resume talking lowly to his partner.

 

Sasuke was looking intently at me to see my reaction. I kept on my poker face and smiled lightly at him, he returned my smile and mouthed “I'm sorry”.

 

“It's fine”. I mouthed silently back at him the smile never leaving my face.

 

Sasuke tucked his long hair behind his ear and nodded his head. He looked amazing even in the light blue long sleeve shirt that he constantly borrowed (stole) from me. In all honesty, he looked amazing in anything that he wore. I unconsciously bit my lip, getting lost in his shining, dark eyes. He shifted around on his feet but didn't look away from my longing gaze. He suddenly blushed at the heated implications of my stare. He put one hand on his hip and smirked lightly.

 

“ _Dobe_ ”. He muttered quietly through his blush. His eyes still peering over at me through his dark, thick lashes.

 

“ _Baby_ ”. I mouthed lowly through my seductive smile. I was becoming fond of our nicknames for each other. They fit us pretty well.

Sasuke padded over to me from the back door and put his hand on my bare chest. He looked up at me again and then leaned up to kiss my cheek.

 

I hugged his small body close to mine and placed a soft kiss on his temple. I really liked having him close to me.

 

“You're still freezing, S’uke”. I said pulling him into my warm chest. My hands running along his arms.

 

“I just came in from the porch, dobe. It was chilly out there but I'm fine now”. He grabbed my wrist and held it securely in his soft hand. I noticed that he did this a lot.

  
He usually grabbed one of my wrists in his hand and held it tightly. I found it endearing like it was his own way of showing affection.

 

“Yeah, only because you're _stealing_ my body heat at the moment. I should really start charging you”. I chuckled and tilted his head so he was looking at me again.

 

He let out a breathless laugh and tilted his pink lips up to meet mine in a quick kiss. “Idiot”.

 

An awkward cough resounded throughout the living room. Sasuke tensed slightly in my arms almost as if he had forgotten we weren't alone in the spacious area.

 

I released his body slowly creating some distance between us.

 

Suigetsu, Deidara and Itachi had stopped what they were doing and stared openly at our little display intently. Deidara and Suigetsu looked pleasantly surprised and a little amusement danced in their eyes as they were staring closely. Itachi on the other hand looked a little angry and unsettled as well as shocked. He definitely was not amused. I'm not sure if they've ever seen Sasuke behave romantically with anyone.

 

“You two are such an attractive couple, un!” Deidara said kindly with a genuine smile.

 

“I think so too! They definitely compliment each other”. Suigetsu agreed with his own teasing smile.

 

“I'd like to speak with you Naruto”. Itachi said steadily.

 

“Do you really need to be so broody tonight, Tachi? Can't this wait, un?” Deidara complained to his husband.

 

“No it certainly can't. It's very important”. He responded sternly. His eyes deeply ingrained on Sasuke and I.

  
“Shall we, Naruto?”

 

“Sure”. Sasuke dropped his grip from my wrist to my hand. He laced his small fingers with mine and pulled me towards the door.

 

“Oh no, Otouto. It's a private conversation. I already imparted my piece with you”. He said tauntingly.

 

“But..” Sasuke began to say in protest.

 

“But nothing. Don't argue with me, little brother. I have half a decade of experience on you”.

 

“Ita! I won't—...” Sasuke said.

 

“Deidara, love. Can you please keep Sasuke company while Naruto and I have a little talk?”

 

Sasuke huffed at being cut off and ignored by his brother. He quickly spoke up again. “Don't patronize me, Aniki! I'm not a child that needs to be watched over!”

 

“And yet you're acting like one.” Itachi said cooly and calmly.

 

Sasuke's grip on my hand tightened. He was getting frustrated.

 

“Baby, it's fine. I really don't mind. We should talk alone. Get to know each other better”. I said encouragingly.

 

“Fine, dobe”. The gorgeous raven beside me replied. I kissed his forehead lightly and let go of his hand.

 

“It won't take long”. Itachi assured grimly.

 

•

•

•

 

_  
Itachi POV_

 

  
We were on the same porch that I had just spoken to Sasuke on. This conversation actually wouldn't be to different from the one I previously had with my brother.  
It all depended on how he reacted to what I had to say.

 

“I need to make sure that you know exactly what you're dealing with when it comes to my family”. I started off slowly.

 

He was standing directly parallel to me only a few feet away. He leaned against the window for support.

 

“Your family? You mean...Sasuke?” Naruto asked lowly.

 

“Exactly. Sasuke is my family. It's a well known fact that I will do whatever I have to do when it pertains to protecting those most important to me”. I addressed firmly.

 

“Do you see me as a threat or something?” He questioned quietly.

 

“Not yet. It all depends on how you treat my younger brother. This could all go one of two ways.”

 

“Understood”. Naruto affirmed in a strong, steady voice.

 

“Sasuke is a very fragile person right now. He's still in recovery after getting through the worst year of his life. I know that you're older than him so logically you should be a bit more stable in your life right now, but his last partner was a lot older than he was and he almost destroyed Sasuke”.

 

I saw Naruto visibly tense. His blue eyes hardened considerably. I knew he wanted to ask something but he kept it to himself.

 

“He can't handle anymore heartbreak. I know that you've seen his self-harm scars. If you think that's the worst it can get, then you're dead wrong. His anxiety attacks are frequent and it is crucial that you find a way to calm him down.”

 

I could see him carefully absorbing my words. It made me respect him a bit more. He took this seriously.

 

“I want to dislike you. I really do. But I haven't seen my little brother this happy and responsive in a long time. So you must be doing something right.” I sighed exasperatedly.

 

Naruto smiled and ran his hand through his hair. “He makes me happy as well. I really care about him”.

 

“I want to believe that. Just this one last thing. If you're going to leave...do it now so you don't cause my little brother any more heartache”. I warned him steadily.  
“I swear if you even think of hurting him, I'll personally make sure that's it's the last thing you ever do”.

 

“Is that a threat?” Naruto questioned, not wavering even in the slightest.

 

“I don't have the time for empty threats, Naruto. It's a promise”.

 

“Understood, Itachi-san”. He nodded and respectfully bowed his head. I must admit I was pleasantly surprised that he was so well mannered.

 

“I'd never even think of hurting him. If I ever did, I wouldn't hold your reaction against you at all. After all I'd kill for my little brother as well”.

 

“Then we understand each other even better than I thought we would. You may call me Itachi”. I said as an offering of peace.

 

“Thank you, Itachi”. Naruto accepted and nodded his head.

 

“I expect you to be responsible for you and Sasuke's…. _actions..._ as well”. 

 

“I'm not sure what you mean…” He said with his blonde eyebrows lowered and scrunched together.

 

“I'm referring to your more _private_ …..actions.” I clarified with an arched eyebrow. I know he couldn't possibly think that we were all oblivious to the markings all over his and Sasuke's bodies. His lack of a shirt didn't really help his case. I'd already seen the multiple markings on Sasuke. Naruto probably wasn't aware of the scratch marks and purple bruises that were adorning his chest and throat.

 

They were basically putting their sexual exploits on display for everyone to see.

 

“I very well know that Sasuke isn't the spokesperson for chastity or celibacy. But if anything should happen...you _will_ take responsibility.”

 

“Trust me, if Sasuke ever had my kid, it would be the happiest day of my life. But right now we're nowhere near ready for that responsibility. He hasn't finished school yet and I still have aspirations that I need to fulfill”. The blonde explained thoroughly.

 

“Then I hope you're taking the necessary precautions to prevent anything that you're not ready for”. I advised steadily.

 

“Of course. That's never an issue. I respect Sasuke way too much to risk anything”.

 

Maybe the blonde wasn't so bad. He seemed to be respectful and intelligent. And most importantly he seemed to truly care for Sasuke. This was the closest I'd ever get to approving of him for now.

 

“Then our conversation has reached it's end”. I said with a sigh. I walked back to the door and opened it swiftly.

 

“Deidara, we'll be going now”. I said once we reached back inside.

 

“Awww but….Sasuke, Suigetsu and I were having a great time, un”.

 

“Yeah, way to kill the fun”. Suigetsu said with a small attitude.

 

“It'll have to wait until next time, love. The baby needs proper rest in his crib. Uchihas deserve only the best after all”. I reminded him superiorly.

 

Deidara rolled those beautiful, blue eyes and moved up from the couch. I walked over to him and our sleeping son. “My life now solely revolves around you Uchihas. You better be thankful for it, un”.

 

“Always and Forever”. I whispered into his neck heatedly. I felt him shiver involuntarily.

 

“C-can you grab the baby's bag, un? So we can g-go”.

  
Deidara said clumsily. I loved when he became flustered around me even after all these years together.

 

“Of course, love”. I replied and went to grab the bag.

 

“I'll see you soon Deidara, and my handsome nephew.” Sasuke said warmly.

 

“Oh, Otouto I'm hurt”. I said in mock sadness. “You won't want to see me as well?”

 

“Hn. Probably won't have a damn choice”. Sasuke said under his breath with an eye roll.

 

“True. I'll be here to check on everything again soon, little brother. Take care of yourselves”.

 

Everyone said their goodbyes and walked us to the door. Sasuke hugged Deidara and placed a kiss on Katsuichi’s cheek.

 

Naruto shook my hand and held the door for us. “Nice meeting you Itachi. And you too Deidara”.

 

“Of course, Naruto! I'm so glad we met”. My blonde spouse beamed in his usual excited tone, but was careful not to wake the baby.

 

“Have a nice night you all”. I said finally, placing my hand on Deidara's lower back to lead us to our all black Escalade.

 

“You too”. Sasuke said and turned from the door before closing it.

 

It was a little chilly outside. The winter weather was definitely coming soon. I could feel Deidara's body shivering.

 

“I hope he doesn't wake up too soon”. Deidara said after we strapped our bundled son into his carseat and proceeded to drive towards our house.

 

“I think he'll be alright. He skipped his nap but he'll most likely just wake up for his 2 am feeding”. I reminded my partner.

 

“I'm completely embarrassed, un. If I don't pump enough during the day...I start to leak out breast milk.” The blonde mother said with a light blush. I stopped at a red light and glanced over to his slightly bigger chest. Two small curves were visible. Any weight gain he experienced was normally immediately noticeable because of his slight frame.

 

“Sounds interesting, maybe you can show me when we get home.” I said heatedly.

 

“Itachi!” Deidara exclaimed and hid his heated face in his palms.

 

It had been a while for us since we'd gotten a chance to be intimate. Katsuichi took up the majority of our time. We hadn't had sex since Deidara's third trimester. We didn't have the time to.

 

I was hoping to change that tonight. I was ready to fully be with my lover again.

 

_  
I just hoped he was ready for me._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get more comments and kudos this time around? ;D 
> 
> It's a goal that I think we can reach togetherrrr.  
> Thanks for the support. :-) 
> 
> Goal: 130 kudos <33


	13. I'll Love Every Part Of You...Even The Broken Ones....For Better or Worse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable Baby Uchiha ‼️
> 
> ItaDei Oriented Chapter ‼️
> 
> MPREG ‼️ 
> 
> EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT/LANGUAGE (2 scenes) ‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D it's one of my favorites so far. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! :-P
> 
> (Comment, Comment, Pleaseee! I love reviews!) :")
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3

_**Chapter 11: I'll Love Every Part Of You...Even The Broken Ones….For Better or Worse.** _

 

 

_  
Itachi POV_

 

We pulled up to our two-story home about 10 minutes later. The drive was usually a bit longer from Sasuke's apartment but traffic was very light at this time of night.

 

  
I turned off the car and looked over to the passenger seat to find Deidara watching our sleeping son in the backseat fondly.

 

“He's so precious, un. I still can't believe I'm the one who carried him for over 9 months but he comes out looking like an exact copy of you”. The beautiful blonde said reminiscing.

 

“Hn. I should have warned you sooner about the strength of Uchiha genes”. I said amusedly.

 

“Yes, you should've. Based on his features, it looks like you had a baby by yourself, un”.

 

I became quiet and let my eyes remain on Deidara's gorgeous face. The same face I'd fallen for in my senior year of high school. I was determined back then to make him mine. I was a little too persistent in my pursuit of Deidara back then but it was worth it, eventually he gave in and we've been growing strong ever since. 8 years and one child later and I still loved him with every part of my being. I still craved him with every part of my being.

 

“I can assure you, that you had just as much a part in making our son as I did. After all, he was conceived one mid July evening over a year ago. I believe it was the night we… _celebrated_...your birthday.”

 

His face flushed a bright crimson red and he tucked his long bangs behind his ears. I knew he remembered that night just as well as I did. Passionate displays such as that were not easily forgotten.

 

“That's right, un. On the 14th of July...my birthday”. He said through a heated blush. He turned his gaze away from my piercing, lustful eyes.

 

He suddenly seemed very uncomfortable about something but I couldn't place my finger on it. I placed my hand on his thigh and he nearly jumped out of his seat at the close contact.

  
“S-sorry. I'm a little um, on edge, un.” Deidara said lowly.

 

“Why? What's going o—?”

 

Just then the small raven began to stir and whine in his car seat. He really had the worst timing. His small cries of discomfort filled the car.

 

“Aww shh Bubba, Mommy is right here. Are you having a bad dream, my little prince?” Deidara cooed and bent over to tend to our son. He immediately reacted to his mother's voice and opened his charcoal eyes slightly. Katsuichi's small hands reached out for his favorite person and Deidara had no qualms with unstrapping the fussy little Uchiha to hold him in his arms.

 

“What's wrong, baby? Are you hungry?” The blonde asked in a soothing tone.

 

“ _Ahhhh mmmm bababa_.” Katsuichi whined unpleasantly. His small hands gripping his mother tightly.

 

“You're just like your Daddy, un. He gets _very_ fussy when he's hungry or sleepy too.” Deidara giggled lightly positioning the baby into the crook of his arm against his small, curvy chest.

 

“I do not. Don't tell our son untrue things about me”.

 

“Whatever you say, Tachi”. He rolled his beautiful eyes again and moved to exit the car. “Grab his bag, un. I need to calm him down and feed him”.

 

“You gave him the rest of his last bottle earlier.”

 

“I know but Bubba likes to drink straight from me more anyway, un. He's not used to the bottles as much.” He said matter of factly while walking up to the house with our son.

 

“Alright.” I grabbed the baby bag and headed into our home after locking up the car.

 

  
•

•

•

 

  
“I'll need to wash my hands first, un. Hold him for a minute”. Deidara said handing Katsuichi to me once we settled into the house. “Bring him to the nursery and I'll be right up”.

 

“Of course”. I agreed warmly. I absolutely adored how well he took care of our son.

 

“Upstairs we go, mini me”.

  
I whispered to our whining son on my way to his room. He had squirmed in protest as soon as Deidara put him into my arms. He knew his mother had what he wanted and that I didn't. He reached for my chest and was confused when he didn't feel his food source like he did with Deidara. I mentally laughed at how intelligent our son was at such a young age.

 

  
“Sorry, little guy. Daddy can't give you milk like Mommy does. Wait until he's finished in the bathroom and then you can eat”. I said to him slowly.

 

He blinked those dark eyes that were exact copies of mine at me. I don't think he was very fond of me at the moment. When he wanted to feed all he saw was Deidara. He was definitely a Mommy’s boy. A few minutes later Deidara entered the nursery.

 

  
“Okay, un. Come little man. Let's get you fed and changed and in your crib”. Deidara said walking into our son's light blue and yellow nursery. “Thank you, Tachi”. He beamed happily taking our son from me and sitting in his big, rocking chair.

 

Katsuichi immediately felt for his mother's chest and whined impatiently. He wasn't kidding about his milk!

 

“Alright. It's here, un”. Deidara said amusedly at our son's impatience.

 

I walked to the corner of the room and watched my lover adjust his shirt enough for Katsuichi to latch onto his nipple and begin sucking fervently.

 

“Happy now, Mr. Uchiha?” Deidara joked and smiled as he breastfed our son. “You definitely look happy, Bubba”. He said jovially using his favorite nickname for our little boy.

 

“He certainly does”. I said amusedly. The baby kept feeding from Deidara and he grabbed a few long strands of his mother's hair to hold in his small hands. He looked more content getting his milk directly from his mother rather than from his baby bottles. It was understandable, I thought, it was more natural this way. Uchihas did prefer things in a certain way…even as babies.

 

“Y-you don't have to stare so closely, un. Why don't you shower and get ready for bed?” Deidara said a tad irritatedly.

 

I arched my brow at his tone. Deidara certainly was being moody tonight. I watched the baby squirm in Deidara's arms and I became slightly annoyed at the obvious tension in the room.

 

“So it's a problem to watch you feeding our son? And what if I don't want to leave?” I questioned calmly, my voice only a little on edge. I was always much better at masking my emotions than my blonde lover. He was such a little firecracker back in our earlier days of being together. I had no desire to tame Deidara or extinguish his flame. Back then I only wanted to burn with him. I desperately missed his passion, he's changed a lot since we had our son.

 

He was still just as gorgeous and fascinating but the inner fire that once burned so beautifully had dimmed somehow in the last few months.

 

“Can't you ever just listen, un?! You always need to be right!” The blonde loudly stated in irritation. Our son pulled from Deidara momentarily and began to cry. He always knew when we were arguing and he definitely didn't like it. I always felt guilty for upsetting him. Deidara cradled him and readjusted him on his chest.

 

“Deidara, I don't want to fight. It's been a long day. We're both tired. Our son needs to sleep. He can sense when his parents are unhappy”. I said steadily to my spouse.

 

Deidara looked apologetically at the baby. His eyes were once again closed and his mouth was slowing down on pulling milk from Deidara's nipple. He was slowly falling asleep, now that he sensed us calming down.

 

Deidara’s big, pale blue eyes looked up into mine. He hesitated to speak. He was never one for holding his tongue.

 

“Let me...let me put him to bed tonight and then w-we can bathe and go to bed, un”. He offered lowly, nibbling at his pink lower lip.

 

“I'll be in our room when you're ready”. I walked over to my little family and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. Katsuichi squirmed a little then ultimately laid still again, enjoying his milk. “We're not going to bed without talking about this. I don't like what's been going on lately. Regardless of anything else that transpires in our room tonight…we will be having a necessary conversation, Deidara.”

 

The beautiful blonde sighed and nodded his head. He knew I was serious about this.

 

•

•

•

 

I left Deidara to put down our son on his own. I desperately needed a bath. I felt much more content running a bath at the moment instead of the shower. Our bathtub attachment was my favorite part of our master bathroom. It was gloriously relaxing. I stripped my clothing from my body and added my favorite scented bath salts to the warm running water.

 

I dipped my strained body into the scalding bath and gingerly eased into the tub. The warm water already working to relax my muscles. I felt deeply soothed, as I leaned back and breathed. 

 

About 10 minutes into my soak, I felt two small arms slowly wrap around my neck. I immediately knew it was Deidara. He placed his soft, supple lips on my temple. Then he made his way down to my cheek and my damp jawline. This was his way of apologizing, I'd learned over our years together.

 

“I know that I've been really bitchy lately, un. I'm sorry, Tachi.” He said apologetically. His kisses still pleasantly staining my jawbone.

 

“Are we going to talk now, love?” I asked him patiently. He wasn't completely getting out of this without an explanation.

 

“If you think we should, un. Close your eyes, please?” Deidara questioned lowly into my damp neck.

 

“Deidara, I don't—”

 

“Please, ChiChi”. He whispered pleadingly. I hadn't heard him use that particular nickname in a while. It made a warm feeling pool into the pit of my stomach. I allowed his small hands to slide over my face and close my eyelids gently.

 

He stood up slowly behind me and I could hear the articles of his clothing slowly fall to the marble floor. I was enticed with how steamy the room had gotten. I could only imagine how he looked behind me stripping down to nothing. My erection was also very interested, it was making itself known under the warm water of the bath. I needed to be with my lover again tonight. I hoped he was ready to get intimate. I really missed his beautiful body writhing beneath mine in pleasure. Nothing in this world could compare to the absolute pleasure of being inside of my spouse, the mother of my child. 

 

The water above my body dipped and I almost opened my eyes on instinct. I felt my lover ease his soft body on top of mine inside of our bathtub. I hissed at the contact of his smooth behind to my heated groin. My arms immediately reached out to grasp his sinful hips. They'd only become more defined and enticing after he carried our son. He positioned himself in between my thighs and I widened my legs to accommodate his small body.

 

He moaned lightly as the water and my body caressed his intimately.

 

“God, I missed this”. I groaned euphorically at the feel of his soft skin against mine.

 

“M-me too, un”. He agreed in a whisper. His long golden strands were now pressed against my chest and his body was mostly under the steaming, scented water.

 

“Honesty time.” I prodded intently to the blonde resting in my lap.

 

He tensed and gathered a large breath in his lungs. He soon relaxed and spoke quietly, almost inaudibly.

 

“Since I was young and realized that I could, I've always wanted to become a mother”.

 

I nodded and waited for him to continue. I knew of Deidara's desire to be a parent since our first year of dating. He'd been completely honest with me about it.

 

“I just didn't think I'd feel this way a-about myself afterwards, un. I've always been a pretty confident person, even before I became what was considered “attractive” to others. I always had an inner peace with myself. But now I just feel like I'm—Damn, un..” He admitted frustratedly.

 

Multiple seconds passed by and Deidara had still not opened up completely with me. If the problem was going to be helped it needed to be fully recognized first.

 

“I want you to say it out loud, love”. I encouraged him soothingly. My lips moving to his temple and then down to his cheek and long neck.

 

“I d-don't feel _sexy_ a-anymore, Itachi. I feel like I'm not the same person you fell for, the person you enjoyed being intimate with. It's been 6 months and all these changes with my body are driving me insane. I'm t-terrified to be completely naked in f-front of you, un. My body doesn't feel the same. I can't even fit into my favorite jeans. My stomach is...just...completely untoned now, un. These stretch marks on my hips are just...ugh. And I miss being happy and carefree with my appearance. I'm so self conscious, Tachi. I'm afraid that once you s-see, you won't even want to touch me anymore...” Deidara finished lowly and his head dipped inwards into his chest.

 

I'd had a feeling that he was uncomfortable with himself after giving birth to our child but I didn't have any indication that the issues were this deeply ingrained in his mind. How could he ever think that I'd feel anything less than overwhelming, all consuming love and adoration for him? He brought my only child into the world...he was the love of my life. I've been so negligent to let this growing issue take root in him. He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Deidara had no reason to feel like this about himself.

 

I knew how to fix this, thankfully, it was my specialty dealing with Deidara.

 

“Can you do something for me, love?” I questioned him sincerely. He nodded almost imperceptibly and it was then I knew that he was crying. I didn't have to see his face to know. I kissed his golden crown and wrapped my arms around his waist.

 

“Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Give me both of your hands”. I directed him soothingly.

 

I took his trembling hands in mine and laced our fingers together. He shook his head and tensed when I placed our woven hands on his stomach. He tried to remove his hands from mine but I tightened my grip considerably.

 

“Shh. It's okay. Just listen to what I need to tell you, love”. I inched closer to his body and moved our hands together very slowly over his soft, delicate tummy. It had changed since he'd carried our son, but ultimately it was still beautiful.

 

“U-un I can't—”. He tried to protest but I kissed his temple tenderly and spoke into his flushed ear.

 

“You carried my son in here.” I said steadily, our connected hands still caressing his tummy. “Our child, Deidara, is here because of you. You grew him in here. He is the ultimate expression of our love, of my love for you. My devotion to you and only you. A few extra pounds and some insignificant marks on your skin are nothing in comparison to seeing our child here with us everyday. You are utterly amazing. You created the most perfect human being, with only half of my genes and only half of yours. I wouldn't expect anything less incredible from the love of my life. I'm lucky to be your husband and the person that gets to hold you every night. You're utterly extraordinary.”

 

His breathing sped up noticeably and his body was shivering slightly. He was slowly taking in what I'd confessed to him.

 

“Oh, Tachi….” Deidara whispered adoringly through his tears and blushed cheeks.

 

I turned his face directly in front of mine and I lightly nibbled on his plush bottom lip. He involuntarily arched his body into my intimate gesture. He was still the same fiery, blonde that I'd fallen for. He always would be.

 

“Tell me that you're beautiful…” I said commandingly, my hands released his and began to caress his soft skin, starting with his chest.

 

“I'm b-beautiful”. Deidara whispered obediently and arched into my touch. He was finally letting his guard back down.

 

  
“Again. This time say it and mean it".

 

“I'm beautiful”.

 

“Again, baby”.

 

“I'm b-beautiful”.

 

“Yes you are, love. The most beautiful thing in this world”. I kissed his full lips and my wandering fingers moved down onto his protruding chest. I wanted to get to know this new part of him as well. I cupped the soft, plump skin in my palms. Deidara has always been sensitive here but I wanted to know how it had changed since having Katsuichi and choosing to breastfeed him.

 

I experimentally pinched his soft nipple and he immediately gasped in pleasure or pain, I wasn't sure which.

 

 _“A-ah, hm!”_ Deidara arched up and gripped my thighs below the warm bath water.

 

“How does that feel?” I asked to make sure I wasn't hurting him. I leaned down to kiss his crown again in apology just in case.

 

“I'm s-sensitive there, un. Bubba likes to b-bite sometimes”. Deidara said softly.

 

“He gets that from me”. I said seductively, my fingers softly pinching his perky nipples and my mouth lowered to his damp neck to graze my teeth over it.

 

 _“Mm—ah! S-stop, Tachi wait!”_ He said frantically.

 

“Why?”

 

“B-because I'm going to l-leak! It's embarrassing, un!” The blonde said desperately.

 

“Hmm. That actually sounds interesting”.

 

 _“Itach—ahmm! Ooh”._ He moaned in appreciation as I moved my fingers on his left nipple more firmly and sped up my sucking on his throat.

 

“I want to make love tonight”. I slid both of my firm hands down to his hips and aided them in moving rhythmically onto my lap. His painted nails were still rooted deeply into my strong thighs. “It's been too long. Let me love you”.

 

•

•

•

 

_  
Deidara POV_

 

  
There were multiple times in my life where I felt like I was the luckiest person in the world. Most of them consisted of moments with my love and best friend, Itachi Uchiha. When I was dating him, engaged to him, married to him and now being the mother of his child.  
I didn't think it could get any better than that.

 

He carried me bridal style out of the heated bath as I held on tightly to his broad shoulders. His eyes bored into mine intensely. I could feel the heat spread across my face. My favorite thing about my husband was his eyes, they were so captivatingly dark...like whirlpools of glistening ink. I could stare into them for hours at a time. I was infinitely glad that our son had inherited Itachi's eyes.

 

  
“Tachi..?”

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“I'm not sure if I can do this with the...lights on, un”. I said through my heated blush.

 

“Do you really not want me to see you?” He asked smoothly with a hint of hurt lacing his tone.

 

“It has nothing to do with you, Tachi. I promise. I just don't feel comfortable in my skin. Until I feel like that again, It's easier with the lights off, un”. I whispered steadily.

 

“Hm. I might have an alternative...of sorts.” Itachi smiled warmly with a hint of mischief glimmering in his eyes.

 

“Alternative, un?”

 

•

•

•

 

He had told me to close my eyes about five minutes ago. I felt the plush tenderness of a towel caressing my body and drying my heated skin. I was completely exposed and I fought myself as the minutes passed to not pick up my hands and cover my naked body. I needed to trust Itachi. For better or worse.

 

I could hear him shuffling around the room for a few moments. Once all the movement silenced, I felt a tender caress on my thigh.

 

“Okay, love. Can you open your eyes for me?” The smooth raven said fondly.

 

I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly, my lashes fluttering dramatically. The entire room was surrounded by warmth and was dimly lit. My eyes darted around to every corner of the room: candles. He lit candles and placed them in the corners of our bedroom. I was so happy that he'd done this for me, to make me feel safe. Itachi always made me feel safe even before we started dating, he was my hero.

 

I shifted my clear blue eyes onto his heated gaze. He was kneeling directly in front of me on our large bed, waiting for my response to his romantic idea.

 

I nodded and lifted my hand to caress his cheek. “You're amazing. You always know just what to do, un.”

 

“Why is it that you feel like you have to hide from me?” Itachi grasped my hand and brought it up to his lips.

 

It did seem that way didn't it?, I thought. How could I explain my insecurities in a way he could understand?

 

“We've always had a very active sex life, babe. Making love was one of the most sacred ways that I could feel close to you. Now I just feel like I'm not spiritually connected to my body anymore. You deserve better than that”.

 

“You're the love of my life, Deidara. It's never going to get any better than this”. He said lowly and kissed my exposed thigh reverently.

 

I shivered at the tone he used and opened my legs slightly more to accommodate him in between them.

 

“I love you”. He confessed adoringly, his lips caressing my sensitive inner thighs. He gripped my hips and placed me higher on our bed.

 

“I l-love you too, Tachi”. I admitted in response. It was the most true thing I'd ever said.

 

“My job is to help you face your fears and conquer them. You can get through this...I'm more than willing to help you”. He said steadily, heating my inner thighs with his breath. “Let me make love to you. Let me show you how much I still need you. Nothing's changed since high school...since we said our vows. I still want you. I'll always want you. For better or worse.”

 

His words set my veins on fire and my heart fluttered rapidly in my chest. I nodded slowly in approval and braced my body for my husbands love. I was still so apprehensive, but just like Itachi always does, he managed to bring me back to myself.

 

Itachi gingerly moved up my body and placed kisses in every area. The expanse of my skin was now burning with anticipation.

 

“What can I do to make you feel good, love?” He questioned heatedly into my flushed neck. His charcoal eyes met mine and the dimly lit room flickered with shadows of dancing flames. This felt right.

 

“Don't h-hold back”. I whispered sincerely, our eyes never leaving each other's.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes”.

 

•

•

•

 

Itachi eased his way inside of my tight entrance and tightened his grip on our interlocked fingers. His other hand grasped my trembling thigh and held it steady to his sharp hip bones. He looked down at me with eyes blazing in lust and tried to control his baser instincts.

  
My body arched at the familiar intrusion and I couldn't help releasing a sharp moan into the air. My arms wound themselves around my lover’s broad shoulders.

  
“You feel so good”. He whispered into my trembling neck.

 

“ _Uhnn_...D-don't move yet, p-please”. I pleaded breathlessly, my greedy hands digging into his black locks and gripping tightly.

 

He leisurely kissed my throat and waited for my signal to continue. I experimentally rolled my hips and felt his erection brush against my sensitive inner glands.

 

_“Ahhn! Umhm! It feels...d-different, Tachi”._

I admitted breathlessly.

 

“Do you want to stop?” Itachi made an obvious move to pull his body away from me.

 

_“No, un! Don't leave m-me!”_

 

Itachi's eyes gleamed and a small smile spread across his face.

 

“Tell me what you want then, beautiful”.

 

I was once again embarrassed. I hadn't had to beg for sexual gratification from my husband in so long.

 

_“I need you d-deeper, Tachi. Don't make me beg, un”._

 

He leaned down and forced his hungry lips onto mine. The slow, rhythmic rolling of hips sent delicious sparks of pleasure throughout my entire body. He would ease his erection in and then tauntingly pull out of me. He knew I needed more. I always needed more.

 

“Uchiha...stop playing around and _**fuck me** _ properly, un!”

  
I was suddenly feeling my old self finally making his reappearance. I remembered six years ago when I'd first had sex with Itachi. He drove me insane back then too.

 

“My apologies, love”. He murmured teasingly onto my swollen lips before gripping my hips and speeding up his thrusts considerably.

 

 _“Ahmm...o-oh. Th-that's it, un!”_ I moaned appreciatively and dug my manicured nails into my husband’s pale back. My inner muscles clenched in delight when he shifted his thrusts to graze my sweet spot.

 

“Deidara...you still feel amazing”. He groaned out and tightened his grip on my slightly pudgy hips. “I love it”.

 

My back arched passionately into him and I moved my hips to match his tempo.

 

 _“I think I'm g-gonna cum, un. It's s-so good”_.  
The raven haired man's thrusts slowed down at the sound of my confession. I looked up frustratedly at him through my messy, wet bangs and scowled. He smirked down at me and pinched my hip. His dark eyes boring into mine mischievously.

 

_“Un, why did you—I was about t-to—!”_

 

“This isn't over yet. Hold it off.” He leaned down and demanded sexily into my ear.

 

_“I c-can't! Tachi! I w-want to—Mmm! Ahuhn!”_

 

“Are you talking back to me?” My raven challenged boldly moving his upper body back to meet my glazed clear blue eyes. His dominant charcoal orbs were slightly amused and his hips never stopped rocking deeply into me.

 

“Don't be an a-asshole, un”. I whimpered heatedly. He gathered some of my blonde hair in his hand and moved my head upwards to place a kiss on my glistening forehead. I'd forgotten how tiring sex was...although it was nothing in comparison to being a Mommy to a baby Uchiha.

 

“I missed this. Not just the sex….I missed you.” He grunted out in wonderment, so glad to have his feisty blonde lover back. His hips sped up as he slammed into me recklessly, allowing his reservations to fly out the window. I had flashbacks of the best orgasms I'd ever had, all the occasions in the past when Itachi had loved me down and turned me into a complete mess. I would say and do whatever he wanted if it meant that I could get my explosive release.

 

 _“P-please, I need it. I l-love you so much!”_ My oncoming climax was burning at the ends of my nerves. I was inconsolable at this point. If he didn't let me cum, I knew I was going to fall apart.

 

“I need you, Deidara. Just stay with me and I'll be here to love you forever. For better or worse. As long as we both shall live”. He whispered his wedding vows into my ear and curled his skilled fingers around my aching length.

 

“ _T-Tachi_!” I screamed in pure, indescribable pleasure as my body spasmed it's way through my first orgasm in a total of 7 months. I felt my tingling bones shake as I gripped onto my husband for dear life. The resonating sensations causing me to bite my lip and shiver. My release spread slowly onto my relaxed tummy. I was a heaving, blushing mess….and I absolutely loved it.

 

  
And just like that Deidara Uchiha...got his groove back.

 

•

•

•

 

_  
Itachi POV_

 

  
I smirked at the twisted, blissful expression on Deidara's face. His orgasm had washed over him so suddenly, I felt some male pride because I was still able to drag my lover to the edge of his sanity with pleasure.

 

“Are you alright?” I questioned lowly, nudging his sleek chin with my nose.

 

“G-god...Itachi...that was just”. He turned his face leisurely to the side and broke our eye contact. His pale blue eyes slipping closed. He was desperately trying to slow down his breathing and thrumming heartbeat.

 

“We're not done”. I said tauntingly. “Aren't you going to satisfy your husband?”

 

Deidara's smooth cheeks flushed bright red and he slapped my bare chest in embarrassment.

 

“I can't stand you sometimes, un”. He breathed out through this blush.

 

My hips continued their movements into his tight, hot body. He closed his eyes once again and his pink lips opened to release an elongated gasp followed by a high pitched moan. I was working towards my own orgasm now.

 

“A-are you close, un?” Deidara wrapped his long, graceful legs around my waist and leaned up to place soft kisses to my jawbone. His teeth grazed my jaw and nibbled teasingly.

 

_“I want to feel you in me”._

 

“Mmm. I love it when you talk dirty. You're so damn sexy”. I tightly gripped his soft behind and welcomed my much needed orgasm. He let out an adorable whimper as he felt my thick release shoot up against his sensitive sweet spot.

 

“O-oh, that's g-good, un”. My sexy blonde whimpered adorably again and shifted into my body as I rode out my climax.

 

We laid quietly in exhaustion for several minutes before I eased out of my lover’s spent body. Deidara hissed at the sensation and bit his lip to quiet the moan that was trying to come out.

 

“We're still really good at that, at least that much hasn't changed”. I said amusedly, pulling my love into my arms.

 

Deidara giggled and snuggled his glistening face into my chest. “Stop it, un!”

 

“You know it's true. Back when we were still in school...we were insatiable. I couldn't keep my hands off of you. In between classes, before lectures, holiday breaks, lunch periods. We would've been teen parents if we kept going down that road”. I said honestly, Deidara still close to my chest.

 

“I wasn't aware of the wonders of birth control back then, un. I'm surprised Bubba was just our first.” The blonde said nostalgically.

 

“I want more”. I said truthfully. “One more boy and a little girl”.

 

“Bubba’s only 6 months, un! I don't think I can handle more than one baby Uchiha at a time”.

 

“You're more capable than you think, lovely. You handle me just fine”. I said seductively, placing a kiss on the crown of his head. I squeezed his behind playfully.

 

“Mm. Why did I marry you again, un?” He questioned sarcastically through small giggles.

 

“Because I'm an Uchiha”.

 

_“Absolutely not, un!!!”_

 

“Because I'm rich...intelligent...devilishly handsome”.

 

“Ha! Nope. Try again!”

 

“Because I fill you up nice and g—”

 

“Itachi!”

 

I chuckled deeply when he protested loudly and smacked my chest. His cheeks decorated with a beautiful red hue.

 

“Well then it was because I loved you more than I'd ever loved anything and whenever you needed me, I was always there”.

 

“Hmm. I actually think that might be it, un”. He smiled gorgeously and kissed the spot on my chest that he'd hit.

 

We fell deeply into a peaceful sleep, my arms securely wrapped around his waist.

 

•

•

•

 

Deidara and I had slowly woken up in the early hours of the morning. It was 5:30 and our house was completely still. Our son was still peacefully sleeping, bundled up in his crib. We hadn't heard a peep from him all night. He was usually a great sleeper.

 

  
“Mmm. Morning, ChiChi.”

 

My blonde lover was usually very energetic in the mornings. He turned his small body in my grip and kissed my chest. His supple lips moved beautifully down my hard chest and enclosed my nipple in his mouth. He grazed the tight bud with his teeth and his clear blue eyes looked up at me daringly.

 

“I'm horny”. The blond said heatedly. He pulled his long, blonde hair all to one side and tucked it behind his ear. His pink lip was embedded in between his teeth.

 

“Oh no. I've created a monster”. I said sarcastically and pulled his lithe body into my lap once I was fully seated against the backboard of our mattress.

 

“Do you not want to?” His blue eyes glistened down at me in sadness. He pouted a little and tried to move out of my hold.

 

“Did I say that?” I arched my dark eyebrow in question.

  
I tightened my grip on his bare hips and my eyes roamed the new weight around this area on his body. The light of morning coming in making it easier to see than last night.

 

Deidara saw where my eyes were watching and tried to cover the area with his arms. I quickly stopped his movement. Now I was angry.

 

“I'm not going to tell you again, Deidara. Stop trying to hide from me”. I said menacingly to my spouse. My grip on his waist tightened considerably.

 

“I don't care at all about the extra weight. Your hips and your body are only more enticing to me now”. I admitted heatedly.

 

Before he could respond, I eased my finger inside of his hot passage. He released a surprised moan at the intrusion. I took the opportunity to gingerly add two more digits.

 

“All of you belongs to me…every curve, every inch, every hair on your head. How could you even think that I wouldn't love every single part of you? You're gorgeous”.

 

I removed my fingers from him and positioned my length at his prepared warmth. I lost all patience and plunged inside of my love fiercely.

 

“Ahhhn, B-babyyy! W-wait!” Deidara exclaimed in pleasurable shock. He wasn't expecting my forceful approach but I had something to prove. He dug his nails into my shoulder blades and arched into me.

 

I angled my harsh thrusts for his tender spot and kept my hands rooted to his supple hips. I squeezed the soft skin in my hands and groaned in pleasure. “I love this extra weight, Deidara. It just gives me more to hold on to”.

 

My blonde blushed considerably and rocked his hips in time with mine.

 

“I love you….I love you….I love you so much, ChiChi”. Deidara arched his back in pure bliss and whispered out his emotions into the sweet morning air.

 

I flicked his soft nipple with my tongue and pistoned my hard length deeper into his sweet warmth.

 

“O-ahhm! Ah! T-Tachi, y-yes”. The blonde loudly exclaimed and dug his nails into my shoulders.

  
“Shh. You'll wake the baby, love”. I warned him steadily and captured his quivering lips in hopes to quiet him down.

 

“I-I know. S-sorry. It's just so g-good”. He breathed against my mouth, our tongues intimately caressing each other.

 

I nibbled his lips and his breath fanned my cheeks.

 

“Cumming...n-now, Tachi”. He warned me breathlessly. His body sliding sensually against mine and his manicured nails left deep marks in my skin.

 

“Together”. I said above a whisper against his lips.

  
He nodded and rode us both to pure, blinding pleasure. I grunted and released my seed into him for the second time since last night. “God, I love you”.

 

Deidara made a sound that was an adorable mixture of a moan and a giggle. I reached for his hand and entwined our fingers together. His hand was so small in comparison to mine.

 

He nervously gnawed at his lip and looked directly into my searching eyes. “Thank you, un”. The blonde whispered steadily. “For making me feel safe...and loved even if I'm not 100% comfortable with myself yet, un. Th-thank you”.

 

“There's nothing to thank me for, love”. I assured him softly and placed a chaste kiss on his temple. He shifted uncomfortably and scrunched his face in discomfort.

 

“I could really use a shower, un”.

 

“That sounds like a good idea”.

 

•

•

•

 

_  
Deidara POV_

 

  
Itachi and I promptly got out of our shower to get dressed. Our morning escapade had tired us out a little, so we decided that we could lie down and get a few more minutes of sleep since we'd gotten up so early. I snuggled into my husband’s fresh cotton shirt and drifted back off to sleep.

 

I was pulled from my sleep some time later by a solid weight now sitting on my chest. The strange weight seemed to be mobile and very loud. I opened my eyes and found two large, dark eyes curiously beaming down at me. The eyes were connected to two chubby cheeks and small tufts of wavy raven hair.

 

“Mmmpaaaabba!” The solid figure was definitely my baby boy. I knew his favorite sounds anywhere.

 

“Good morning, Bubba”. I greeted warmly, my voice still laced with sleep.

 

“MAAAH! N-nnom nommm”. He grinned a wide smile and moved up on my chest to grab my hair.

 

I moved to sit up and lean against the bed frame. I situated Tsuichi in my arms and nuzzled my face into his soft, plump cheek.

 

“You smell so good, Bubba.” I cooed to my little 6 month old.

 

“P-PAAAABBBBA! Nam Nom!” My small raven smiled broadly and showed his two small teeth. He waved his arms around and lightly pulled some of my blonde locks that were in his hand.

 

“Where's Papa, un? He wouldn't leave you here and then just go, hm?” I questioned my tiny raven.

 

“MABAP...NNUUP! PAPU!” My baby answered back cutely. It was good to initiate conversation with little ones so they could learn communication skills early. His dark eyes beamed at me and he bounced up and down happily.

 

I was preparing to stand up and carry Bubba to go look for my husband. The baby pulled at my long shirt by the collar and whined softly. His cheeks puffed out and his onyx eyes were looking up at me expectantly.

 

“MMMMM! N-nom! Nomm! YAYA!” He complained adorably. His chubby hand patting the small globes of my chest.

 

I chuckled lightly behind my palm and looked down at him amusedly. “I'm nothing but a cow to you huh, Bubba?” I joked to my little man.

 

“Mmmma! Ah! Ah!”. He began to whine and rub at my chest frantically.

 

“Uchiha always know what they want. We won't take no for an answer”. I looked up to see Itachi watching me and Tsuichi intently with amusement and fondness in his onyx eyes.

 

“Where were you, un? How long have you two been up?” I asked putting one hand on my hip while holding Bubba steadily on my chest with my other hand.

 

“Sorry, love. He woke up about half an hour ago. He was crying when I got up to go comfort him. You know I keep one ear open at all times to make sure he's alright.”

 

I smiled and nodded while Tsuichi clapped and bounced at hearing his father enter the room.

 

“I washed him up a bit and changed him. He kept staring at our bedroom door waiting for you to come join us, I told him you were still sleeping.”

 

I giggled and watched Itachi come sit next to us on the mattress. I looked over at the bedside clock and saw that it was only 8:52 in the morning. I yawned and turned to my husband with my son in my lap.

 

“I placed him on the bed with you so I could go make some coffee downstairs. You know how he hates the smell of it”.

 

“He gets that from me.” I smiled fondly at my vibrant baby boy.

 

“He gets a lot from you including his distaste for the smell of coffee. I love the smell of coffee in the morning”. Itachi said with a chuckle.

 

“MMMMM! Ah! Ah! Owwaaa”. Bubba exclaimed impatiently, once again glaring at me cutely and patting my chest. This was his way of telling me that he wanted to feed.

 

“He'd like to eat now Deidara, if you don't mind”. Itachi said knowingly with a small smirk.

 

“I know, un!” I said frustratedly to my husband. “You Uchiha men are so spoiled and stubborn”. I slowly pulled down my loose shirt and positioned the baby comfortably on my nipple.

 

He began to drink feverishly and grip my hair in contentment. Itachi leaned over and kissed my temple with a chuckle.

 

“I'm sorry if I upset you, love”. He apologized cutely.

 

“It's fine, Tachi.” I winced a little as the baby's teeth grazed my nipple harshly. “His teeth are getting so hard, un. Hopefully soon we'll get him to like his bottles”.

 

“Does it hurt?” Itachi asked curiously.

 

“Only when he nibbles, un. Otherwise it's fine. I mean, that's what it's for, you know.”

 

My husband nodded and turned on the television in front of us. He loved to watch the news and CNN. Our television was mostly always on that channel.

 

We sat and enjoyed our little family time. Tsuichi held my hair in his palms tightly and fed quietly, his large eyes blinking occasionally up at me and Itachi before dropping closed. I leaned my head on Itachi and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arm around my waist and placed a kiss on my temple.

 

About 20 minutes later, Bubba finished feeding and released my nipple. His father looked down at him with a small smile once he continued his adorable babbling.

 

“My turn next?” Itachi asked and arched an eyebrow in amusement. His eyes moving to my exposed chest.

 

“Tachi!?! Will you please stop making perverted comments around our baby, un?” I tried to cover the baby's ears but our voices only excited him further. He bounced up and down enthusiastically, clapping his hands at his Papa.

 

Itachi reached out for our baby boy and pulled him to bounce in his lap.

 

“Sorry, son. Mommy doesn't like my jokes, but I know you think I'm funny. It must be an Uchiha trait” Itachi said amusedly, helping our son to jump in his lap.

 

“Aaahhhpppa! Mmmmmm! Ah Ya Ya Ya!” Katsuichi said energetically.

 

“How did you sleep last night?” Itachi asked the baby seriously. I almost giggled but I knew Itachi was trying to prove a point so I didn't.

 

“Amamamam! Puh puh ya ya!” Our 6-month old replied quickly.

 

“Really?” Itachi mused pretending to understand the little Uchiha’s adorable babbling. He loved speaking to his father. Their conversations usually kept them both really entertained. I found it completely adorable and hilarious.

 

“Well, Mommy and I didn't get much sleep last night. We were busy making you a brother or sister”.

 

“ITACHI!?!” I squawked indignantly, my hand immediately hitting his chest in annoyance.

 

“Yes, love? Is there a problem? I'm merely speaking with our son”.

 

“Don't talk to him about….things...like that, un! He'll turn into a complete pervert like you!”

 

“It's an Uchiha trait, it can't be helped”. He shrugged his broad shoulders and placed a kiss on our son's small head.

 

“You're really something else…”

 

“You're aware that we weren't safe last night or...this morning, aren't you?” Itachi said lowly, his charcoal eyes moving to meet mine.

 

“I...um...I know. I just didn't think it was too serious. We're married and we're happy, un. Having more children is only normal. We've been together for so long now, and I don't want Bubba growing up alone, un. He should have a playmate.”

 

“So there will be more mini Uchihas in our future. Who would've thought the two lonely, destructive kids that we were in high school...would've ended up getting married?” Itachi said disbelievingly, his black eyes seemingly far away. Bubba had settled into his lap and mindlessly played with a loose strand of his father's hair.

 

“And becoming parents, un”.

 

“And having our own place and our own careers”.

 

“Yeah. I still can't believe it all. You know I never imagined having all of this, un. My p-parents never really cared or—”.

 

Itachi wouldn't allow me to finish the thought. He immediately spoke up softly.

 

“I know, love. No matter what, you'll always have us. We wouldn't be the same without you. You've made our lives worth something.”

 

I smiled and held Itachi's free hand. I leaned over and kissed his lips. Bubba obviously did not like being left out and made a disapproving noise.

 

“Sorry, Bubba”. I giggled and kissed his chubby little cheek. He squeaked in delight and blew a raspberry on my face. He then moved over to Itachi and did the same.

 

I sat back and smiled at my two ravens. They meant the world to me and I didn't know what I'd ever done to deserve them.

 

“I think we did pretty damn good for ourselves, Tachi”. I stared at our chubby, little boy dancing around and babbling, his eyes were so full of happiness and joy that I couldn't contain the emotion I felt bubbling inside.

 

He was ours. We made him. From our love. And no one could ever take that away from us.

 

“I think we did too”. Itachi leaned over and wiped the stray tears that had fallen from my damp, blue eyes.

 

“I love you”. I confessed, my head moving back to my husband’s shoulder.

 

Itachi looked over at me and smiled genuinely.

 

  
“For better or worse”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cutest chapter by far. 
> 
> I love Itachi, Deidara, and baby Katsuichi! 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this. 
> 
> Leave a review <3 <3 <3


	14. Chapter 14

 

G I F T E D 

 

 

I posted my new story

G I F T E D.

 

(NaruSasu Fantasy/Magic AU)

 

Please go check it out if you're waiting for the next update of HTSAL!

 

I'll be writing both stories and switching off updates per week.

 

Thanks (again) for all the support. <3

 

(If you want to know about future updates for How To Save A Life...let me know.) 

 


	15. Graphic Sexual Scene? Non consensual underage sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please vote by commenting down below!!!!  
> New chapter coming up soon!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU! <3

Hello my lovely readers! It's Kae. I'm finally back to update this story! 

 

(Applause, Applause, Cheers, Eyerolls, YELLS: Finally!) 

 

 

But before I post this next chapter (which I think is some of my best work) I need you all to comment below and let me know something. 

 

Should I include the very graphic scenes of Sasuke's first sexual experience? 

 

The details of the scenes I'm asking about include dubious consent (later on), non consent, anal sex, loss of virginity, and (HUGE) age difference/underage. 

 

Please let me know if you'd like to read something this graphic (maybe even disturbing) 

 

 

COMMENT YOUR OPINION PLEASE!!! 

(As always I'll follow what the majority of you want!) 

 

<3 :p

 

 


	16. We’ve Had The Time Of Our Lives...I Hope It Never Ends….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger WARNINGS ‼️⚠️:
> 
> Explicit and Mature Conversation involving non consensual/underage sex‼️
> 
> Elements of rape and dubious consent‼️
> 
> Domestic Violence‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome back to How To Save A Life! :p 
> 
> It's been so long but I'm finally posting again for this story! :-}
> 
> Thank you for all the continued support! 
> 
> Enjoy this groundbreaking chapter! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

**_Chapter 12: We’ve Had The Time Of Our Lives...I Hope It Never Ends_ **

****

 

 

_Naruto POV_

 

 

“What did he say to you, dobe?” Sasuke asked accusingly. Somehow I knew he wasn't just going to let this go. We'd just gotten situated back into his bed after escorting Deidara and Itachi out of the apartment. I was ready to finally settle in for the night but the pouting raven in my arms had other plans.

 

“Not much, baby”. I said nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders. I settled into the satin sheets on the mattress and prepared to sleep. Unfortunately, Sasuke was not going to allow that. Not at all. 

 

“Don't lie to me, dobe. It's been proven that my older brother is clinically insane. I heard it skips a generation in our family, which is why I'm not suffering from it”. 

 

I wasn't sure if Sasuke was joking or not but it sounded pretty damn funny all the same.

 

“Wait. Wait. So you're saying that out of the two of you... _you're_ the normal one?” I chuckled heartily and shook my head in amusement. “That's a good one, baby.”

 

Sasuke gaped at me and hit my chest, his raven bangs falling out of his bun.

 

“I am!” He insisted energetically.

 

“Whatever makes you happy, baby.”

 

Suddenly Sasuke's small body shot out of my arms and moved around on his bed quickly to straddle my waist. His small hands gripped mine as tightly as they could and he held my arms above my head. I had just used this tactic earlier on him, he was using my own moves against me. I smirked at the thought.

 

My baby was learning.

 

“Dobe!” Sasuke said frustratedly, his pink lips pursed adorably. He scowled down at me but the only thing I could focus on was his supple behind in almost direct contact with my manhood. I think I could grow to love having his small body dominating mine. From this angle things weren't too bad. 

 

“Mm. If you wanted some, all you had to do was ask”. I said slyly, meeting his dark gaze unwaveringly.

 

“You'll be lucky if I ever let you even touch me again, Usuratonkachi”.

 

“Is that so?” I asked challengingly, my eyebrow arched in amusement.

 

His pale cheeks were stained red in frustration and I had to admit that seeing him angry was definitely similar to seeing him in the throes of passion. His face scrunched up adorably and his body heaved slightly, his cheeks were tinged in a blush and he looked so worked up. It was incredibly tempting. My thickening manhood twitched in my boxers. I knew Sasuke could feel it beneath him. If his small gasp was any indication.

 

  
“You're u-unbelievable. Is sex always on your mind?” He asked incredulously. His lower lip embedded between his teeth and his flushed face becoming more noticeable.

 

“It's not my fault that you're so fucking sexy 100% of the time. I already warned you about my addiction. How you choose to behave even after the fact is your choice”. I said huskily and bucked my hips up directly into his.

 

“How can you expect me to not get hard? Just look at you, you're every guys fantasy, baby.” I groaned out and shifted the movement of my hips. Sasuke gasped cutely and tried to compose himself.

 

“S-stop that!” He ordered frantically, removing his hold on my hands to stop my hips thrusts. “Using s-sex to distract me won't work, idiot!”

 

“Then why are you getting wet?” I questioned boldly, the front of his small bottoms was becoming visibly damp.

 

“N-Naruto! J-just answer the question, dobe. What exactly did Itachi want to talk to you about?!”

 

“You're pretty nosey aren't you?”

 

“I'm going to hurt you, Naruto”.

 

“Mm. You promise, babe?”

 

“AGH! I can't stand you!”

 

“It's a good thing that you're sitting down then”.

 

Sasuke's jaw dropped and he stared at me incredulously. I smirked up at him in response and used my free hands to grasp his gorgeous hips.

 

“I just want...Hn. Whatever”. Sasuke said lowly, after calming down a bit. My hands softly caressed his heated body, I know from experience that this usually calmed him down.

 

His eyes lowered to my wrist and he reached out a hand to grasp it. But he quickly retracted his hand before he could touch it.

 

He wanted to hold my wrist again?

 

I offered him my hand and just as I thought he would, he gripped my wrist. I arched my brow in question as he met my gaze.

 

“I like your wrists. They're...really big”. He admitted lowly. It was almost as if he was shy to admit it.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked with confusion and a little amusement lacing my tone.

 

“I just like them. They're big and...s-smooth and...normal .I don't know. Maybe I'm weird”. Sasuke looked down with a blush covering his beautiful face.

 

He seemed uncomfortable for some reason.

 

He thought my wrists were...normal? And smooth? And big? I can't say I ever really thought about it. Why would he fixate on my wrists? They were just—

 

“Oh”. I said in realization deeply into the night air.

  
I gingerly picked up his free hand after sitting up against the large headboard and fixating the small raven in my lap. I carefully smoothed my thumb over the jagged scars on his wrist. Sometimes I genuinely forgot just how delicate my baby was. He was still so good at hiding and I just needed to make sure that I was even better at reading him.

 

“I like your wrists too.” I said simply, waiting for Sasuke to raise his head and meet my blue gaze. He could be so stubborn when it came to maintaining eye contact.

 

“W-what? N-no dobe you don't have to pretend—”

 

“Are you calling me a liar?” I asked in mock annoyance.

 

“No! I know that you're just trying to make me—”

 

“Are you one of those people who can't take compliments? God I can't stand people like that…” I cut him off dramatically, while rolling my eyes.

 

“Wait! I'm not! Naru—”

 

“You could totally just say thank you and then all of this would be over. But no, you want to be all difficult and deny a compliment that you know is true—”

 

“Dobe! That's not—”

 

“So this could potentially just go on forever, ya know? Me giving you compliments and you refusing them. When all you'd really have to do is say thank you. Why must you be so difficult, baby?

 

Sasuke was once again dumbfounded by my response. I'd stumped him again.

 

He blushed in defeat and dropped his soft body flush onto mine. His face planted directly into my neck and I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my throat at his exasperation.

 

“You're a dobe, dobe”. Sasuke muttered into my skin.

 

“And you tell me so every day”.

 

  
A few moments of silence passed and I moved my hands down to my favorite spot on his body.

 

“...Th-thank you”. The small raven finally said. Hearing it come out of his sweet mouth was definitely fulfilling.

 

  
“Mm. Anytime. Now was that so hard?”

 

  
Another deep silence set in the room and I remained still with the raven resting on top of me. I couldn't fight the urge to slowly rub his glorious backside. This position was quickly becoming a favorite of mine. He sighed at the soothing touch.

 

“What are you hiding, dobe? Why can't you just tell me what happened out on the porch with you and my brother?” Sasuke shifted slightly and then became completely still. His face never leaving the crook of my neck.

 

“Because telling you what happened wouldn't change anything between us, baby. I'll still want you. I'll always want you regardless of your crazy, threatening blood relatives”.

 

“He threatened you?!” The small Uchiha rose out of my neck to stare down at me menacingly.

 

“Well technically it wasn't a threat...more like a warning. An incentive...to make sure I treat you right and never intentionally hurt you”. I explained to him. 

 

“Why can't he just stay out of my business?!” Sasuke fumed.

 

“He cares about you, baby. He does it out of genuine concern for you. I would kill for Konohamaru. My little brother means everything to me and if anyone ever hurt him...I'd do a lot worse than what Itachi was promising to do”.

 

Sasuke fell silent and restlessly shifted around on top of me. His obsidian eyes were shifting around and it looked as if he wanted to say something.

 

“Say it”. I encouraged him.

 

“Did...he say anything that freaked you o-out at all? About m-me?”. He questioned shakily, his breathing sped up a little.

 

“No”. I responded quickly, not even thinking about it for a moment.

 

“D-don't lie!”

 

“I'm not lying, Sasuke. I'd never lie to you. Just calm down. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere”. I assured him and leaned in to place a soft, gentle kiss on his trembling lips. He slowly leaned into it and placed a harsher kiss on my lips. His body was still quivering and he pushed himself completely into me. We both fell back onto the soft bed.

 

His advances gradually became less controlled and more frantic. He moved to take my button down shirt off of his body. I was shocked at how quickly he'd turned this situation around. Sasuke ground his perfect ass into my growing erection. I was so tempted to follow through with his actions and let everything else go….but would that have made anything better between us? We had already perfected the sexual part of our relationship….that much was painfully obvious. But becoming closer emotionally should've currently been our main goal.

 

I really hoped Sasuke saw the difference between the two. What if sex was all he knew? I was aware that he'd been badly hurt by his ex-boyfriend, Itachi had made that much very clear, but I'd never know the full extent until we openly talked about it.

 

I pushed lightly on his delicate shoulders and tried to separate our bodies momentarily. “Babe, hold on. Let's just talk for a minute”.

 

“I don't want to talk”. Sasuke pulled the elastic from his hair and the loose strands fell in gorgeous layers around his face and neck. He looked like an angel, a beautiful jet black angel.

 

“Sasuke, we need to t—”

 

His small hands reached below him to roughly grab the base of my hard member through my boxers. The raven proceeded to stroke it to life tauntingly.

 

“Jesus...baby”. I groaned into his soft black waves.

  
He was definitely persistent.

 

“Please, I need this. Just s-stop talking and _touch_ me”. He pleaded desperately. He sounded like he was in pain and I wanted nothing more than to ease his hurt.

 

Hunger seeped from Sasuke's dark eyes and he leaned in to kiss me passionately once again. I hesitantly followed his lead and began to follow his instructions. If he needed this one thing from me, I'd have to give it to him. I couldn't deny him anything. All he had to do was ask.

 

“Are you sure?” I rasped into the air. He nodded slowly and ferociously placed his lips on mine. I squeezed his plump backside in my large hands and listened intently for his melodious love sounds. They were my favorite thing in the world to hear.

 

“Off”. Sasuke whispered impatiently onto my lips. He wanted our clothes to be anywhere but on our bodies.

 

I was slowly starting to agree.

 

I slid my thumbs into the shorts masking his body from me. I slowly slid them down his ass and he lifted to ease them off of his gracefully long legs.

 

Sasuke gripped his hands on my boxers and moved to pull them off. My hardened length sprang out in between us and Sasuke eyed it hungrily, unconsciously licking his lips.

 

“I want to taste you”. The raven said heatedly, moving his hand to grip my manhood. He looked directly into my eyes as he said it and proceeded to stroke me gently.

 

“You're so fucking sexy, baby”. I slipped my eyes closed and allowed him to kiss down my heated skin before enclosing my tip in his wet mouth.

 

“FUCK!” I groaned in ecstasy. Sasuke had a great technique and a perfect mouth.

 

His small hand wrapped around the length that he could not fit in his mouth and he stroked frantically in time with his sucks.

 

His tongue laced around my swollen tip and he purposefully grazed his teeth around the sensitive area.

 

“Damn it, Sasu. You're amazing”. I bit my lip and wrapped my fingers into his long, raven hair.

  
“Mm. That's good. You got it.” I praised him gently and rhythmically thrusted into his mouth.

 

Sasuke boldly lifted my other hand and also placed it into his hair. He looked up and gave one particular hard suck to the tip of my length and my hands tightened violently in his hair. I felt my thick member hit the back of his throat and he moaned wantonly in response. The bed deeply creaked beneath us at the force of our movements.

 

He really liked it rough?

 

It was official. He was the most perfect human being I'd ever met. I was so lucky to have found him.

 

The sexy raven abruptly pulled off of my length and swirled his tongue at the tip.

 

“Your mouth is perfect”. I whispered and he shifted those raven eyes directly onto mine.

 

“I want it in my mouth”. Sasuke dipped his mouth right back onto it and sucked me in so perfectly.  
“I want to taste it”. He murmured seductively.

 

“Mm. God yes. Open wide, baby.” His jaw eased opened widely and I continuously rocked in and out of his moist cavern. Within the next few minutes, I reached my peak and my seed spilled into his mouth. He swallowed around me obediently.

 

“You taste really good”. Sasuke smoothed his tongue over his glistening lips and tucked his hair behind his ears.

 

I lost all control at the sight and pulled Sasuke's body into mine. I gently placed kisses all over his face and connected our lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

 

Sasuke pulled back from the lip lock. His eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were flushed.

 

“You're amazing, baby”. I confessed while placing a kiss to his neck. He pushed my back onto the bed and moved to straddle my naked waist more securely. His supple behind was in direct contact with my groin. I was already becoming aroused once again.

 

I can't believe how easily he turned me on. Sasuke attacked my lips once again with his own and I had stopped reacting momentarily to grab some protection from his bedside drawer. His lips feverishly trailed down to my neck and he allowed his hands to explore my muscular chest. My hands left his body to find the gold wrapper we needed but he obviously wasn't happy with my lack of attention.

 

He sunk his teeth harshly into my neck in protest. I groaned in pain and pulled the wrapper from the drawer.

 

“Unh! Damn, baby! Calm down, I just needed to get a condom”. I chastised him and ripped the condom open with my teeth.

 

“I don't like being ignored. I want it now, Naruto”. The raven said, sounding very spoiled. Sasuke took the rubber from me and placed it gingerly onto my thick length.

 

My lover adjusted himself on top of me and lowered himself agonizingly slowly on my erection. He whimpered in pain and some pleasure and reached out for my hands. He gripped my wrists and raised them to hold his sinful hips.

 

The scars on his hips were so light and barely noticeable. They must've been from years before. I had so much that I wanted to ask him and I knew he could sense my apprehension. My hands were fingering the scars on his waist and I opened my mouth to speak to him.

 

“Baby, I think—”

 

“No t-talking, dobe. Just fucking.” He arched off of my length and dropped himself back onto it mercilessly.

 

“Shit! Sasuke!”

 

“Uh huh. Y-yes, that's good.” His dark eyes shut closed and he bit his lower lip in delight to keep from getting too loud. His hips continuously worked on my hard length inside of him.

 

His tight heat clenched around me and I grunted at the satisfying pressure on my dick. My hands dug deeper into his waist and pulled his body down into me. He gasped lightly at the change in the angle.

 

“You don't run things, Sasuke.” I said through gritted teeth, my strong arms holding his body still as I recklessly drove in and out of him. “You're going to interrupt me one more time and we'll have a serious problem. Do you understand?”

 

Sasuke whimpered into my chest and nodded obediently. He was so much more open when we were being intimate. It was easier to talk to him like this.

 

“I'm sorry...ahhn. Mmm! D-dobe…”

 

He apologized for his behavior and began to work his waist on top of me. I leaned up a little to place an affectionate kiss on the crown of his raven hair. One of my hands smoothed its way down to his ass. I lifted my hand a little and spanked him which I knew he liked.

 

“Ahh, y-yes.” He moaned into my glistening chest.

 

“More?” I asked heatedly as I rubbed the red spot on his warm backside that I'd just hit. My hips still slowly rocking into his warm entrance.

 

“P-please”. He arched his behind into my palm. I dropped my hand firmly on his bottom once again, this time a little harder. My thrusts became harsher and he cried out in desperation.

 

“Ohh! N-Naruto! God..…” He was overly sensitive and excited. It wouldn't take much to push him over the edge into orgasm. His loud pants and whimpers were emitted into my hard chest and his eyes were closed.

 

“Do you like being spanked?” I asked humorously into his damp, dark hair.

 

“Y-yes”. He admitted into my flushed skin.

 

My hands got a good grip on his plump ass cheeks and I quickened my thrusts into him steadily.

  
“Mmm. You can cum, baby”.

 

“Hm? O-oh my G-god—Don't stop f-. I'm close, Naru.” He was a sweaty, glistening mess. His trembling voice was on edge. He obviously couldn't hold his composure with my member aiming straight for his sweet spot.

 

“I love when you get lost in it. So damn hot. You take it so well”. My sexy words of praise seemed to trigger Sasuke's climax. He clenched almost painfully around me and bit the skin on my chest to keep from crying out his pleasure. His wet release was seeping onto my abs and I stroked him through the last of his orgasm.

 

We laid in soothing silence and Sasuke couldn't stop shivering in my arms. I don't think his trembling was caused by the cold.

 

“You didn't f-finish? I didn't f-feel—” The raven whispered timidly, still burrowed in my chest.

 

“It was for you. It's fine, baby”. I held him close and kissed his forehead.

 

“I feel selfish”. He muttered.

 

“Don't. You needed the release. I didn't. I'm just happy to be with you.” My hands stroked his back soothingly.

 

“You seem so stressed out. When are you going to talk to me? We need to eventually talk about whatever's bothering you, baby.”

 

“Can we do it later? I have no energy left, dobe. Not what's required to have this conversation with y-you”. Sasuke shifted in my arms and grabbed my boxers to wipe down our bodies. “We can talk and shower later”.

 

He sounded defeated like something was weighing heavily on him.

 

“For now c-can you just…..hold me?”

 

“Of course. Always.”

 

I did as he asked and held him throughout the entire night. A part of me was terrified because the last time I'd gotten this deeply invested in someone….I got my heart broken.

 

I was smart enough to understand that you should never try to turn another human being into your home. Because when they decide to pack up and leave you...all you'd have left are your memories and a bunch of useless hopes and dreams for the future. Then you'll cry and continue to cry yourself to sleep because you know now, they'll never come true.

 

But I could admit that being here and holding Sasuke’s body in my arms was dangerously starting to feel like home.

 

Maybe...just maybe this time my dream would come true.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

I was terrified.

 

Sasuke was shaking and screaming violently in my arms but he was still asleep. I couldn't wake him up. Some horrible nightmare had a hold on him and he couldn't break free.

 

“Please, I'm s-sorry! Just d-don't hurt me anymore!”

 

Sasuke plead with his imaginary abuser.

 

His body was breaking out in a cold sweat and he obviously was having trouble breathing. I think he was having a panic attack in his sleep.

 

“I l-love you so much. Why do you keep hurting me? I don't w-want anyone else but you! I wasn't even looking at that guy!”

 

Sasuke sounded utterly terrified. Someone he loved was hurting him? I was so confused and I felt fucking helpless because there was nothing I could do to stop it.

 

I couldn't touch him or he might go into actual shock. I knew that much.

 

“I c-can't breathe! Or— I can't b-breath.”

 

The person in his dream was choking him. He sounded like he was saying a name. The persons name who did this to him. The older man Itachi had told me about—Sasuke's ex.

 

“I've never been with anyone b-but you! Why don't you believe me?! I've only given my-myself to you….”

 

He'd lost his virginity…to his abusive ex-boyfriend.

  
This information shocked me. To my core.

 

“Itachi is s-starting to notice. The bruises and the black eyes! He's not stupid!”

 

Itachi had told me that Sasuke's last boyfriend was abusive and had almost ruined him. He was the reason for everything that he was going through.

 

“Ow! Or—p-please! I-I love you! I d-don't want this just let me g-go! Don't t-touch me there! It h-hurts! Why are you d-doing this?”

 

He was sobbing and in pain. Sasuke's last boyfriend forced him into...into…

 

I couldn't even think it.

 

I clenched my fists so tight and bit my lip so hard that I could taste blood. I saw red and all I could think of was finding this fucking abusive, rapist bastard and ripping his dick off of his body. Conviction or not. It would be damn well worth it.

 

“Where is my r-razor blade? I n-need it, Itachi! STOP F-FUCKING HIDING MY BLADES!”

 

Itachi. He had witnessed this kind of anxiety attack before and he told me it was necessary to try and calm Sasuke down. I just didn't know how. Maybe I could try…

  
  
_Music_.

 

Sasuke's taste in music and mine were very different. But there was one single band that we could agree on. I closed my eyes and began to sing the lyrics to Sasuke’s favourite song. I knew I was a fairly good singer because music was a huge passion of mine back in high school. I loved playing the guitar and the drums and I knew I was good at it.

 

I just hoped singing something to him would be enough.

  
I opened my mouth and let the words flow out. Hopefully loud enough for him to hear: 

 

 

**_Some things we don't talk about, Rather do without_ **

 

**_  
And just hold the smile_ **

 

**_  
Falling in and out of love_ **

 

**_  
Ashamed and proud of_ **

 

**_  
Together all the while_ **

 

**_You can never say never, While we don't know when_ **

 

**_  
But time and time again_ **

 

**_  
Younger now than we were before_ **

 

**_  
Don't let me go…_ **

 

**_  
Don't let me....go…_ **

 

 

  
I breathed out the last riff in the song effortlessly and quickly noticed that Sasuke's pained screams and cries had stopped.

 

I turned my body to face my raven bedmate and his obsidian eyes were locked on mine in an instant. He was watching. He had been listening. And most importantly, he wasn't having a nightmare anymore.

 

“Dobe?” Sasuke wiped at his damp forehead and questioned curiously. His voice was hoarse and dry, definitely a result of his screams. “You can sing?”

 

My blue eyes widened exceptionally at his sudden tone.

 

“Are you alright?” My body moved before my mind could catch up. I scooped him into my arms and held him close. “You were having a nightmare.”

 

He tensed in my arms and gasped lightly. His arms tried to push out of my grip but I only held on tighter. I wasn't letting him go at a time like this.

 

“Stop trying to run away from me, baby. We need to talk about this. You're hurting and you won't let me help you”. I tried to explain.

 

“It's n-none of your business, dobe!”

 

“Anything that has to do with you, has to do with me too!”

 

“You sound j-just like my brother! Is he your new best friend now?!”

 

“Cut the crap Sasuke. We only pester you about it because it's affecting you and we won't just sit down and watch you torture yourself!”

 

“Maybe that's what I want!”

 

“Right now, I don't really care what the hell you want, Sasuke. I'm going to help you whether you like it...or not.”

 

“Why would you do that?! Huh?! Why do you care so much when I don't even make the effort to? Why do you p-put up with me anyway? Why did you even approach me that night at Chidori? Why didn't you fucking run when you saw what I do to myself? Why would you want to introduce me of all people to your family, Naruto?! Answer m-me! Why?! Why?!”

 

 

“BECAUSE I **_LOVE_** YOU, SASUKE!!!”

 

 

  
It was the deepest silence we had ever experienced. Nothing could be heard but the faint sounds of our labored breathing. Sasuke was still in my arms when his body tensed and then slumped slightly. His eyes widened and one tear fell down from each obsidian orb and glided onto two perfect cheekbones.

 

He was shocked.

 

I'd never seen his face look so raw and unfiltered. He always wore a mask to protect himself from the harsh world. Although I'd seen through it many different times...I never quite saw his emotions this genuinely before. At his core Sasuke was vulnerable, trusting, and starved of love. Love that he rightfully deserves. Love that everyone deserves.

 

  
“The l-last time someone told me they loved me, I almost died from it. If that's what love is then I d-don't want it”. Sasuke whispered eerily. “Not anymore”.

 

“What happened?”

 

“It shouldn't be that hard to figure out”.

 

“Let's pretend for arguments sake that I'm an idiot”.

 

“You are an idiot”.

 

“Then start explaining”.

 

“Don't play dumb. I'm sure Itachi already told y-you”.

 

“If it's not coming from you then I'm not interested in hearing it”.

 

Sasuke looked up at me directly meeting my worried gaze. His onyx eyes were full of regret and embarrassment. He sighed in defeat.

 

Sasuke positioned himself properly and forced the words out of his mouth like deadly poison.

 

“When I w-was 13...I was molested by a man that was interning for my Uncle Madara at my family's company. He was 22 at the t-time. I was home alone one night and he c-came over pretending to have forgotten something when he was there the night before. Itachi had moved away to study at university so it was usually just me alone in our house because Mother and Father were always w-working.”

 

A hint of bitterness stained Sasuke's low voice and I couldn't help the tensing my muscles to keep myself restrained. He'd been taken advantage of at 13 years old? By a family acquaintance?

 

I began to rock back and forth to keep my composure. I needed Sasuke to finish telling his story. No matter how much it would kill me to hear it.

 

“He convinced me to invite him upstairs that night. I didn't think he'd ever….I just wasn't thinking at all. Once we got to my room, he touched m-me inappropriately and he wanted me to touch him back. W-we had sex and he told me not to tell anyone about it. I wasn't even entirely sure what we'd done. I felt so violated and used but it was even worse because physically it f-felt good….but I was a wreck afterwards. That's the first time I ever c-cut myself, after I lost my virginity to h-him.” He stuttered his way through his painful past and the hurt in his voice was palpable.

 

I couldn't process everything that Sasuke was trying to tell me. It was too much to handle. I continued to listen and stroke his back to comfort him. My emotions were running wild.

 

“He came b-back so many times to have s-sex but I was so young. I didn't know what he was doing was wrong. I j-just knew that it felt g-good and that it made me feel wanted. Like I wasn't alone anymore. He told me he loved me and I believed him. He told me that he had wanted m-me since we first met through my u-uncle. Our sexual relationship lasted for a while...until I w-was about 16 and he was 25. Suddenly he stopped coming around and I thought that it was something I had done. He randomly showed up one day to get me from my private high school at the time . He told me that he had to cut off our relationship because it was wrong and he could get into serious trouble over it. He drove us to a deserted place uptown and we had sex in his car for the l-last time”. He sounded so ashamed of what had happened to him.

 

I clenched my jaw and my fists in rage. This bastard used Sasuke for his own selfish reasons when he was only 13 and then he just threw him aside. I was so close to losing my composure.

 

“That wasn't the end though. Unfortunately. We saw each other again a few years later when I had just turned 19. I couldn't believe I was seeing him for the first time in so long. I was an adult now and I was in college, so if we dated it wouldn't be harmful to either of us anymore. I hadn't been with anyone since him, I was too afraid to be with anyone else.

 

  
He convinced me to give it a chance and we started seeing each other again. I agreed because no matter how awful the relationship started out...he was my first...and I w-wanted to work it out with him.”

 

A surge of jealousy came through me at Sasuke's honest confession. Although, I knew he was mine now and I had nothing to worry about, it still made me very angry. I knew Sasuke could sense my feelings of resentment. He reached out for my wrist and held it in his small hand before continuing.

 

“It started out fine. We had great chemistry. He was intelligent and handsome and he owned his own business. He was successful and great in b-bed. I thought I was so lucky. Until things started to change for the worst. He started becoming possessive and paranoid. He'd accuse me of cheating...and spreading my legs for other men. He'd call me a s-slut and blame me for the problems in our relationship. He hit me sometimes when he'd get really mad and he'd f-force himself on m-me. He'd make me have sex with him and give him oral sex. He would choke me and hurt me so badly. I almost died...so many times. I just wanted to end it.”

 

The tears were now freely streaming from his dark empty eyes. I just held him and willed him to get through it. He needed to get it all out and start being honest with himself.

 

  
“After a year of dealing with his temper, my cutting became so much worse. Last year around this time, I finally broke off the relationship with him for good. His parting gifts to me were bruised ribs and a black eye. I went over to Itachi and Deidara's house for help dealing with it. Deidara was pregnant at the time with Katsuichi. I felt like such an idiot. I didn't want anyone to judge me. I was already broken and b-beaten. How much worse could it get?”

 

Sasuke paused to wipe his face and calm his erratic breathing.

 

“I went into their bathroom that night and I c-cut my wrists with a razor blade. I lost so much blood that I went unconscious on their bathroom floor. I woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by my relatives and on official suicide watch. From then on Itachi has been so worried about me and ridiculously overprotective. It annoys me but I can't really blame him. I could've died and even then he'd only blame himself for it.”

 

Sasuke was breathing steadily now but his voice was still shaking.

 

“I should've seen it years ago. He never cared about me or he wouldn't have—”

 

“He would never have put his hands on you, Sasuke! He sexually assaulted you and he made you feel like crap about yourself. He never deserved you! I swear if I ever saw that fucking coward….”

 

I was livid. My hold on my anger was fading. This man was the reason Sasuke didn't trust anyone and why he still hurts himself to this day.

 

“Naruto, d-don't be angry. He's not even worth it. If anything, I should blame myself...I knew it from the start I just refused to see it”.

 

I hugged my dark haired lover and sighed. This was so much more than I was expecting. I needed time to take all of this in.

 

Sasuke returned my hug and opened his mouth to speak again. I held my breath and waited for him to talk.

 

“I wanted to believe so badly that he loved me. Even if I knew deep down that he never could. At least not in the right way”.

 

Sasuke turned in my arms and looked at me. His thick lashes were damp and his eyes were glistening with fresh tears. There was a fresh angry blush on his cheeks and his next words held nothing but sadness and pain. 

 

 

 

“From the moment we met, Orochimaru brought nothing but pain for me”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter is another turning point in the story... :-/
> 
> Is anyone shocked to find out who Sasuke's abuser was after all this time? 
> 
> The next chapter will include the very graphic and disturbing sex scenes and abuse scenes that I've warned you guys about. 
> 
> I will have TRIGGER WARNINGS all over the next chapter. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! They mean so much to me! ❤️:D
> 
> Until next time! -,-/


	17. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger WARNINGS ⚠️ : 
> 
> Rape ‼️  
> Mentions of Cutting/Self Harm ‼️  
> Underage sex ‼️  
> Inappropriate sexual relationship with a minor ‼️  
> Dubious consent ‼️  
> Explicit sexual content ‼️  
> Explicit language ‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back readers! <3 I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry for the wait but.....I'm officially a college freshman now! :D
> 
> I had so much to do to prepare for move in day that I couldn't even find the time to upset. :-/ but it's all good because this new chapter is some of my best work. <3 
> 
> I want to thank you all for the support! It means so much to me! <3 
> 
> Please enjoy Chapter 13...which is cleverly entitled "Thirteen". :)

  
_**Chapter 13: Thirteen** _

__

 

**_*This chapter contains deeply explicit and disturbing material that may trigger the audience. Please read at your own risk. This is your one and only warning. If you feel you must leave then I certainly won't hold it against you. ~.~_ **

 

 

_ Flashback _

 

**_  
8 years ago: The Uchiha Residence _ **

 

 

Sasuke sat quietly at the dinner table with Itachi and his parents. He seemed to be lost in thought as he played with the food on the fancy glass plate.

 

Sasuke was conflicted. He couldn't honestly express himself to his parents or his older brother without feeling like they were judging him.

 

The youngest Uchiha had issues. He was only 13 years old and he cried himself to sleep every night. He felt so alone. Like no one was really there for him. His parents worked constantly nand couldn't seem to make any time to bother with Sasuke.

 

  
Mikoto and Fugaku only knew that their youngest son was usually very moody and irritable. They would never know how hard it had been for him lately.

 

His grades were infallible and he was at the top of his class socially and academically. But where it really mattered on the inside, he was a complete wreck.

 

Dinner time was undoubtedly the worst part of Sasuke's day. He was forced to sit around silently and pretend to be happy while hearing about how perfect his older brother was.

 

He just wasn't happy. Not at all.

 

“Sasuke! Are you listening?” Mikoto looked her son directly in the eye and waited for his response.

 

“Yes, mother. I was. I promise. I'm just tired”. Sasuke tried to pacify his mother and keep the peace, but he could only hold in his feelings of contempt for so long before it all exploded.

 

“What's the matter, little brother? Still faking fatigue and depression for sympathy?” Itachi asked distastefully while slicing into his prime rib. His eyebrow quirked dramatically and dropped back to its original position on his face.

 

There had always been a bit of animosity and rivalry between the two teen brothers. Although Sasuke was a whole 5 years younger than the 18 year old Itachi. It seemed that they were constantly in competition with each other.

 

Who got the best grades? Who was more popular in their school? Who did mother and father love the most? Who did the most chores?

 

It was ridiculous. But they weren't ordinary teens. They were Uchihas. They were supposed to be the best because that's what was expected of them.

 

“Shut up, Itachi!” Sasuke fumes and drops his fork on the plate. The loud sound catches everyone off guard, including the maids.

 

“Watch your mouth, Sasuke.” Fugaku leans into the table and scowls at the noticeably upset raven.

 

“He's bothering me, father! He does it on purpose to upset me! You know he does!” Sasuke could feel hot tears behind his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He had to be strong.

 

“You need to grow up, Sasuke. You're not a baby anymore. When will you let the whining and crying go? It's unbecoming of you”. Itachi rolled his eyes, unimpressed at Sasuke's temper tantrum.

 

“I hate you! Leave me alone!” The young raven glared at Itachi and forcefully held back tears.

 

“You're so immature, Otouto. I'm just trying to help you. You'll never get anywhere acting like you do all the time”.

 

This particular statement angered Sasuke considerably. He couldn't believe Itachi was trying to act like he really cared about him at all!

 

All Itachi really cared about was his lover, Deidara. He only ever spent time with Deidara. All he did was talk about Deidara!

 

No one else really mattered to his older brother. That's truly how Sasuke felt.

 

“That's not true! You don't care about me! All you care about is Deidara-chan!” Sasuke said angrily.

 

Sasuke liked Deidara a lot in the beginning when his brother first started dating him and bringing him home. But now he barely got to see his older brother or talk to him.

 

These days all he had time for was Deidara-chan! Sasuke was furious. And a bit jealous.

 

“Stop with the dramatics, Sasuke. That's hardly the case. When you get older you'll see how important it is to maintain your relationship.” Itachi took a small bite of his food and waved his little brother off.

 

“It must be really important, Aniki. Considering you sneak Deidara-chan in almost every night through the upstairs window”. Sasuke pouted a bit and rolled his eyes.

 

He had no idea what he'd just done.

 

Sasuke’s blunt confession caused Itachi's dark eyes to widen dramatically. His heart rate sped up and he was on the verge of utter panic.

 

If Sasuke purposefully outed him...he'd kill him.

 

“What are you talking about, Sasuke?” Mikoto questioned suspiciously. “Deidara-chan has been coming where?”

 

Fugaku and Mikoto’s eyes were now planted directly on a flustered Itachi. He couldn't think of a way out of this.

 

“What exactly is he referring to, Itachi?” Fugaku had turned his stern voice up a few volumes and dropped his eating utensils to focus on his elder son’s response.

 

“U-um...it's not what it sounds like. I swear—it's just uh. Well”. Itachi was openly flustered and desperately seeking words that made sense.

 

Sasuke was now confused. He couldn't possibly have been the only one seeing Deidara come up every night. It was pretty obvious.

 

And the loud sounds coming from Itachi's bedroom at night were not necessarily easy to ignore.

 

Deidara was a naturally loud person. But when he and Itachi played whatever creepy game they did at nighttime, it was a whole different level.

 

Sasuke hated having his room next to Itachi's. Specifically because his parents room was so far down the hall and the strange noises at night coming from the other side of the wall were frightening.

 

His brother and Deidara needed to go play their scary games somewhere else!

 

Sasuke pouted and spoke again in frustration. “Mother, they're always keeping me up! Dei-chan is very loud and he's always screaming and using bad words! I can hear it right through the wall! I swear! I'm not making it up!”

 

Sasuke wanted his parents to believe him so badly. They always accused him of exaggerating and telling untrue stories. But he wasn't!

 

The silence at the table after Sasuke's exclamation was palpable. Itachi looked embarrassed and a little scared. Their parents faces were tense and they looked ravenous with anger.

 

Mikoto was the first to speak.

 

“Itachi Uchiha! Have you been having inappropriate relations with Deidara under this roof at night?!”

 

“Mother, I can—shit um—explain. It's not what it seems”. Itachi defended himself weakly. He was caught. There was nothing left to do but take the punishment.

 

“This is completely unacceptable. There will be nothing going on under my roof that I do not approve of. I expected so much more from you! How careless and disrespectful.” Fugaku shifted in his seat and scolded Itachi harshly.

 

“You've been having sex, Itachi? Since when? How could I not have known? Are you being safe? Is Deidara p-pregnant?”.

 

Mikoto’s barrage of questions went unanswered and Itachi could do nothing but watch this all blow up in his face.

 

He turned to glare at Sasuke with dark narrowed eyes. It was all his fault.

 

“You're dead”. Itachi whispered violently to his younger brother.

 

Sasuke blinked in confusion while quickly becoming worried for his safety. He honestly believed that Itachi could kill him. He was in katana club and he's been taking Tae Kwon Do since he was 14.

 

Sasuke just sighed and tried to finish his dinner with the world of chaos surrounding him.

 

He was really hungry after all.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

_**  
2 weeks later** _

 

  
Sasuke was nervous. His Uncle Madara and an associate of his were coming over for dinner tonight. His father and his Uncle Madara were brothers and they both ran the family business.

 

Uncle Madara was a very scary man. He spoke in a deep, uncompromising tone and his eyes were a deep blood red color.

 

He was terrifying. Sasuke didn't like when he came over for family dinner.

 

This week would be especially hectic because Itachi was still angry at him as he had been grounded for a full two weeks after their parents found out about his secret activities at night with Deidara.

 

Sasuke slumped in his seat at the table and sighed. His uncle and his associate would be arriving soon. It was almost 7.

 

The doorbell rang and Sasuke swallowed his fear to let their guests in. His sweaty palm reached for the door handle and his mind couldn't process what he was seeing.

 

The tall man standing at the door wasn't Madara Uchiha. He wasn't exactly aware of who he was. But he knew one thing.

 

He was very attractive.

 

The raven's dark eyes widened a bit as he took in the features of the handsome stranger.

 

Gold and green eyes. Captivatingly gorgeous golden eyes with specks of green in them. Sasuke had never seen eyes like these.

 

But he knew instantly that he liked them. They were so different and interesting.

 

The man had long dark hair that flowed past his ears and onto his shoulders.

 

The stranger arched an eyebrow and licked his lips. “It's rude to stare. Who might you be?”

 

Sasuke collectively gathered himself and responded to the question.

 

“My name is Sasuke. D-do you know my Uncle Madara?” The short raven fumbled a little and tried desperately to hide his blush under the heated gaze.

 

“Yes I do know your Uncle. My name is Orochimaru. I must say it is very nice to meet you, Sasuke”. The older male said with his voice laced thickly in some hidden emotion.

 

His golden-green eyes sparkled in fascination and want as they roved over Sasuke's developing teen body.

 

All Sasuke knew for sure was that there was a sudden flush of heat swirling around in his core that he'd never experienced before.

 

This was going to get interesting.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

“So Orochimaru, how is it working for my dear older brother? Is he a worthy mentor?” Fugaku questioned with a small, knowing smirk as he cut into his roasted chicken.

 

The entire table was being served excellently by the dining staff. Itachi sat directly across from Sasuke, who was in between his Uncle Madara and the strange, handsome intern who couldn't seem to keep his eyes to himself. Sasuke sunk deeper into his seat, silently hoping to disappear.

 

Once the topic of conversation was shifted to Orochimaru, he moved his focus from Sasuke to Fugaku.

 

“Well, Fugaku-san. I'd say that working for Madara-san is very challenging. But it's ultimately fulfilling. I'm getting first hand experience in business management and I believe that this will help me someday become head of my own company.” Orochimaru said before taking a sip from his glass of water.

 

“Hn.” Madara seemed pleased with the response as he slowly sipped his wine. His red eyes gleamed under the light above the dinner table.

 

“That's lovely”. Mikoto interjected with a bright smile.

 

“That's good to hear. I wish you much success in the future. If you ever need any assistance feel free to ask”. Fugaku said reassuringly.

 

“Many thanks, Fugaku-san”. Orochimaru dropped his napkin and proceeded to stealthily reach underneath the table to retrieve it.

 

Sasuke nearly jumped from out of his seat.

 

The youngest Uchiha could feel the firm hands of the handsome intern traveling up his inner thigh.

 

Sasuke bit his lip and held in the squeal that threatened to come out.

 

Was it an accident or…?

 

Sasuke was suddenly sure that Orochimaru had meant for the intimate contact when he felt a light squeeze on his thigh before the hand slyly removed itself.

 

Sasuke's face was overheated. And he tried desperately to hide it by keeping his head down as Orochimaru became seated properly in his chair after his bold touching.

 

“What's wrong, Otouto?” Itachi observed and asked, genuinely worried about his little brother.

 

Sasuke's head shot up and his eyes widened.

 

“N-nothing! I'm fine!” He tried to calm his breathing and his heart rate quickly.

 

Orochimaru silently smirked and stole another longing glance at the flustered Uchiha before continuing his dinner.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

Itachi had gone away to university with Deidara the very next day. He'd went up early to prepare his room and make sure his classes were all properly scheduled.

 

Sasuke had been left home alone for the night to finish up his homework and clean his room. His parents worked harder than he'd thought was possible. They were always busy and this often left Sasuke alone. He knew that he didn't like it but there wasn't really anything he could do to fix his own loneliness so he buried it deep inside himself and got over it.

 

Sasuke had been listening to his music in the dark when suddenly the front doorbell rang. He pulled on his house shorts and sprang to answer the door. It could've been someone important and he didn't want to get in trouble for being lazy and not answering.

 

The young Uchiha stood in front of the large door and pulled it open in a rush. The last person he expected to see was standing there waiting on the other side of it. He almost fell over in shock.

 

The touchy, attractive intern from last night stood tall on the other side of the door with a smirk on his face.

 

Sasuke felt a sudden wave of heat rush over his small body. His mouth became dry and his stomach was doing backflips. He couldn't even muster a sentence to greet the man.

 

Orochimaru stepped forwards and placed a hand on the door. He looked down at Sasuke with a predatory gleam in his beautiful golden-green eyes. His eyebrow arched as he waited to be greeted by the young teen.

 

“Good evening, Sasuke.” The older man stated with his eyes slowly raking over the Uchiha’s body.

 

Sasuke felt a shiver rush down his spine and finally opted to speak though his mind was clouded.

 

“What are you d-doing here?” Sasuke inquired a bit shakily.

 

“Well I think I must have forgotten something here last night. I haven't been able to find it anywhere else”. Orochimaru took another subtle step forward and motioned to the inside of the house.

 

“What w-was it? I'll go get it and bring it!” Sasuke turned away and hoped Orochimaru wouldn't follow.

 

Unfortunately for him, there was no easy way out of this.

 

“I don't think that's a good idea. I'd much rather look for it myself. But thank you for being so….helpful”. The man then stepped inside and the eerie sound of the lock clicking echoed throughout the entire hallway.

 

Sasuke gulped and tried to calm his erratic breathing. His heart was about to explode from his chest. He needed to keep his cool.

 

They happened upon the dining room once and Orochimaru began to profusely search for this supposed item he had lost.

 

Sasuke teetered back and forth on his slim legs to keep himself busy. Just standing here staring was definitely making the situation more awkward so he decided to go upstairs and wait for the handsome man to leave.

 

“O-orochimaru, u-um sir. I mean...Mister..I'll just be upstairs waiting in my room. I have work to finish”. Sasuke kept his raven head down and headed to the hallway to make his way upstairs.

 

Orochimaru subtly smirked and nodded knowingly with a primal twinkle in his eyes.

 

Sasuke was nervous and he loved it.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

Sasuke was in the middle of his second paragraph on his essay when a light, teasing knock came at his closed door.

 

His heart momentarily stopped in his chest. Unlike earlier in the evening Sasuke automatically knew who was at the door this time.

 

“It's me, Sasuke” Orochimaru’s soft, lulling voice came through the door. “I'd like to say goodnight properly. If you'll let me.”

 

Sasuke slowly stood up and padded across the floor to the room door. He put his palm against the door and spoke softly. “Did you find what you needed?”

 

“Not yet”. Orochimaru whispered with some depth to his tone. He sighed directly against the door.

 

Something about the way he said it made Sasuke reach for the doorknob and twist it open.

 

“What do you mean? Why not?” The young teen asked in confusion.

 

His obsidian eyes then connected with desperately heated golden-green orbs. Sasuke felt like he was being swallowed whole.

 

“Can I come in?” The older man asked cautiously.

 

“I'm not sure i-if it w-would…”

 

“Please, Sasuke”.

 

There was that voice again. That voice that was desperately seeking something. Sasuke recognized it because he could recall himself speaking and pleading with his brother and his parents using the exact same tone.

 

“O-okay”. Sasuke stepped aside and allowed Orochimaru to walk into his room. His safe space was being invaded. Even Itachi and his parents steered clear of his room. If Sasuke knew better at this moment he would've known that everything was about to change.

 

Whether he liked it or not.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

“Could we watch something? On your television?” Orochimaru had removed his jacket a few minutes ago and proceeded to make himself comfortable on Sasuke's dark blue mattress.

 

“S-sure. I don't mind”.

 

Orochimaru took the offered remote from Sasuke and made sure to graze their hands together momentarily.

 

Sasuke's face flushed with heat as he moved back quickly almost falling in the process.

 

The older man couldn't help but chuckle at the Uchihas’ flustered actions.

 

Orochimaru flipped through the channels with ease, seemingly knowing exactly what he was looking for. It was late after all so most of the shows on were for an adult audience.

 

Sasuke's head shot up from his desk when he heard loud pants and heated breathing coming from his television. “W-wait! U-um we can't..!”

 

“We can't what? This happens to be one of my favorite shows at the moment”. Sasuke could feel golden eyes on him as his own eyes were glued to the television.

 

Two very attractive men were making very good use of a hotel room on screen. Their movements were impassioned and their sweaty bodies moved in sync to bring mutual pleasure.

 

Sasuke felt a slight stirring in his stomach and his shorts. He was at a loss for words. He'd never seen anything like this before. All he'd normally watch was anime. Maybe a few sports with his father or his brother….but never anything like this!

 

They sat in silence with only the moans and heavy breathing coming from the television filling the room.

 

Orochimaru began subtly caressing his slight erection in his pants. Sasuke became very uncomfortable. His body was heating up and he had no idea why. He glanced over at Orochimaru and found his beautiful eyes already on him.

 

“Should I take it off?” The older man inquired huskily.

 

“I don't c-care”. Sasuke was determined to prove that he could watch it too. He wasn't a little kid!

 

Orochimaru’s eyes gleamed at the challenge in Sasuke's tone. “Come sit next to me. I want to show you something”.

 

Sasuke debated moving from his chair but forced his body in motion to move into the space next to the man. Whatever happened he could handle it. He was a teenager now! Just like Itachi! He wasn't some scared little baby.

 

Orochimaru scooted over and made his presentation to Sasuke very clear.

 

His large manhood was sitting up directly on top of his underwear. It was thick and leaking precum. Sasuke had never seen another person's privates before. He didn't know how to react. So he just sat there and tried to calm his heated blush.

 

“Have you ever seen another man’s cock before, Sasuke? Hm?” Orochimaru’s voice was thick and heady with lust and anticipation. 

 

Sasuke shook his head lightly no. Not exactly knowing what a ‘cock’ was but he assumed it meant privates.

 

Orochimaru smiled and reached for the young Uchiha’s hand. “Can you touch it for me?”

 

Sasuke was a bit frightened but he wouldn't back down. Whatever game this was he would play with the man and win.

 

“Wrap your hand around it and stroke it. Just like that. That's it.” The man coached through breaths as Sasuke proceeded to caress and lightly squeeze the rigid cock.

 

“Why did it get so b-big?” Sasuke wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask anything but he really wanted to know.

 

“My cock?” Orochimaru asked with a smile and gestured to his penis.

 

Sasuke blushed and nodded. That word sounded so strange but at least now he knew what it meant.

 

“Because you're making me feel good, Sasuke. It'll stay this size until I ejaculate”. He whispered  
into Sasuke's ear.

 

“Turn your head. I'd like to kiss you”.

 

“K-kiss?” Sasuke turned his head and felt his pouty lips being pecked by firm ones.

 

The young teen had no idea what he was doing! He'd never kissed anyone before. But it felt oddly comforting.

 

“ _Mm_ ”. Orochimaru breathed out against Sasuke's pale pink lips. He moved his lips more frantically and gripped the back of raven locks.

 

The older man lost all patience and pulled Sasuke’s small body into his bare lap and gripped his clothed behind firmly.

 

“God, I'd love to fuck you”. He whispered through the very messy kiss. “You're so sexy.”

 

Sasuke squeaked and pulled back quickly. He released his hold on the older man and moved awkwardly to the side.

 

“W-what does that mean?” Sasuke inquired embarrassed. “H-how do you…?”

 

Sasuke had recalled Deidara screaming something along those lines in his brother’s room on one of his many loud nights at the Uchiha manor.

 

“You don't know what fucking is?” An eyebrow arched in disbelief.

 

Sasuke's faced fumed in embarrassment. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know.

 

“Don't make fun of me!” The Uchiha said angrily.

 

“I'm not. I'm just surprised, that you're so pure. I find it hard to believe that you look the way you do but you've never gotten your ass pounded into a mattress”. Orochimaru said heatedly, his eyes never leaving the Uchiha’s lean frame.

 

“Huh?!” Sasuke squeaked in embarrassment.

 

The silence that followed was palpable. Orochimaru was now just as confused as Sasuke.

 

“That's what fucking is Sasuke…sex. Hot, hard sex. You've never had sex?”

 

“N-no”.

 

His heated golden-green orbs once again roved over Sasuke's exposed frame. Those enticing hips, those creamy smooth legs, that delectable little ass.

 

He had never been claimed before. This just turned the older man on even more.

 

Sasuke's pale skin was glazed over with a light blush. He waited patiently for a response.

 

“Get on your back.” Orochimaru licked his lips and assisted the young teen in spreading his legs open with his back firmly planted on his bed.

 

“W-what are y-you..?” Sasuke inquired with his privates almost in open view. He was anxious. He didn't know what was happening.

 

“You look so delicious. I'm going to taste you properly.”

 

And what happened next...Sasuke couldn't find the words to describe it if he tried his hardest to.

 

Orochimaru gripped his trembling thighs and removed his small shorts. He looked for a second and spread Sasuke's milky thighs more obscenely open.

 

Sasuke's small flushed member was taken into the older man's mouth. It was kissed and licked until he almost passed out from the sheer pleasure coursing through his small body.

 

“O-oh! U-uhh! Nnghh!” Sasuke couldn't find the words. He'd never felt anything like this before.

  
It was indescribable.

 

Orochimaru’s mouth worked furiously and moved lower towards an area Sasuke was too embarrassed to even think of!

 

His tongue began to lightly caress the Uchiha’s small, glistening hole. He worked the little pucker until his patience ran out. His fingers and mouth had well prepared the hole until Sasuke was a panting, disoriented mess.

 

“You have a beautiful little ass. I can't wait to see how you feel around me”. Orochimaru placed one final kiss on the inviting little pucker and leaned down to press his entire body onto Sasuke's smaller one.

 

The older man gripped the Uchiha’s slim hips and explored his neck and chest with his hungry lips. He rubbed his large member in the crevice of Sasuke's ass.

 

“I-I feel h-hot…” Sasuke rasped out in a tiny, tiny voice. Almost like it was no longer connected to his body anymore.

 

“That's a good thing. It means you're ready for me”.

 

Orochimaru grabbed his leaking cock and tapped it against Sasuke's glistening entrance.

 

“This is going to go in here. And it's going to feel so good. I promise. You're going to love getting fucked.” Orochimaru reached down and captured Sasuke's swollen lips in a searing kiss. His tongue invaded the teens willing mouth and explored his taste.

 

“Are you ready for my cock? Yeah, I know you are”. He didn't give Sasuke a chance to respond before gripping his hard member and pushing into Sasuke's twitching ass.

 

“Fuck!” Orochimaru cursed in ecstasy. Sasuke's hot little body wrapped around him so snugly. “You're so sweet and tight”.

 

“O-ow! Ah! It d-doesn't feel good! It h-hurts!” Sasuke began to freak out and whimper. His dark eyes glossed over with tears.

 

“Shhh”. Orochimaru comforted the panicked Uchiha. He leaned down and kissed away his salty tears. His lips gently caressed the teens face and neck in apology. “It hurts at first but once you get used to it, you'll love it.”

 

“B-but m-my…!” Sasuke whimpered in protest. He wasn't expecting this much pain.

 

“You have to relax. It'll feel good soon”.

 

Orochimaru took a long while making slow, deep strokes into Sasuke's tight ass.

 

Until the Uchiha’s cries of pain and discomfort slowly turned into ones of pleasure and surprise.

Sasuke gripped the older man's shoulders as he was fucking him. He arched his small back and bit his lip to keep his sounds to himself. “A-ah! O-oro!”

 

Orochimaru looked below him and smirked at the Uchiha’s lewd little sounds that were slipping out. He was pounding into him with a bit more vigor searching for his sweet spot that would make this more pleasant for them both.

 

“Move your hips, it'll feel better if you help. There's a special spot inside of you that wants some attention.” Orochimaru whispered the haughty command into the small raven’s ear.

 

Sasuke's obsidian eyes shot open and he blushed profusely. His hips were sore from all this activity but he moved them to a sensual rhythm as the man above him pounded into him mercilessly.

 

He cried out to the ceiling as the head of Orochimaru’s cock jabbed against something inside of him that made him lose vision momentarily and shoot hot electricity through his veins.

 

“Oh my god! Ah! Nnghhh!” Sasuke's body was on fire. He was incoherent as Orochimaru continued to move in and out of him, repeatedly striking against his sensitive spot.

 

It took only a few more deep strokes of that large cock into his prostate before Sasuke completely tumbled over the edge.

 

He could vaguely make out a few obscene curses and grunts from the man above him before he felt a wet, sticky warmth spreading inside of him...and then all he saw was white. Nothing but white.

 

  
•

 

•

 

•

 

  
Orochimaru leaned back against the headboard and tweaked one of Sasuke's erect, pink nipples.

 

He hummed silently to himself, proud that'd he'd accomplished what he'd come to do. Or rather who he had come to do.

 

The older man held Sasuke close but never noticed the pool of fresh tears that streamed down his face with each passing moment.

 

Sasuke felt used...and dirty. He just knew that Itachi and his parents would be ashamed if they ever found out. He was disgusted with himself but couldn't find the courage to ask Orochimaru to leave.

 

He'd just lost his virginity to a man almost a decade older than him. He'd been assaulted and taken advantage of. That much was clear. But how could he say anything when he'd allowed it all. He didn't kick or scream or fight.

 

It was Sasuke's fault and he knew it.

 

“I love you, Sasuke”. Orochimaru said hauntingly.

 

“I loved you from the moment I saw you last night. You're so beautiful”.

 

It wasn't true. Sasuke knew that too.

 

  
•

 

•

 

•

 

**_  
3 years later_ **

 

  
“I'm coming over soon. Leave the door unlocked.” The deep voice rasped through the speaker on the the 16 year old Uchiha’s phone.

 

“Hurry up, Oro! I'm horny as fuck!” Sasuke sat with his body against the backboard of his large mattress.

 

“Impatient also. I'll be there soon”. The businessman said succinctly with a smirk in his tone.

 

“Better be”. The dark haired teen muttered bitterly before hanging up.

 

Sasuke threw the phone across the bed and moved towards his night stand. He pulled out his long roll of condoms and his half used bottle of scented lube.

 

He licked his lips and shivered at the thought of finally getting some action after a whole week without any.

 

It'd been three years since he and Orochimaru had started their secret rendezvous. The older man would alway come over and try to woo Sasuke.  
Hoping to get into his bed by the end of the night. But lately Sasuke's hormonal teenage body wanted sex a lot more than romance.

 

The years had done the Uchiha good. His body was fully developed now with lean curves in the right places and long, seductive legs. His hair had grown out in luscious waves past his chin and his dark, sultry eyes were piercing and seductive.

 

He'd also taken the liberty to go and get a few piercings on his body. His friend knew a guy that did them for minors and so Sasuke jumped at the chance.

 

Mini silver barbells were now present in each pink nipple on the Uchiha’s chest. He claimed they made foreplay feel much better since they were now more sensitive to the touch. He'd also gotten his tongue pierced and his belly button, over the course of the year.

 

Sasuke played with the pierced stud in his belly button and bit his lip in anticipation of his boyfriend's arrival.

 

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the sound of the front door shut and then the sound of his room door opening.

 

Orochimaru waltzed through his door and immediately got to removing his tie. He was clad in a crisp suit due to him working all day at his office.

 

“No hello? Just straight to business, Oro?” Sasuke arched a fine brow at his handsome boyfriend and stretched out lewdly on his bed.

 

“From that phone call I received you didn't seem too keen on unnecessary greetings, Sasuke.” Orochimaru said with a slight smirk as he removed his crisp suit jacket.

 

“Well you took so long I had more than enough time to cool down”. Sasuke bit back with an attitude. The years had also made him a lot wiser.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Hn.” The Uchiha replied crossing his arms.

 

“Well. We'll have to see if I can get you all heated up again”. Orochimaru dropped the rest of his clothing and gripped his turgid length in one hand.

 

“Mm. I guess so”. Sasuke moved back as the man approached him on his bed seductively. It was like a chase...one that Orochimaru always won in the end.

 

In no time at all, Orochimaru was fingering his pale beauty after applying his favorite strawberry scented lube and thrusting his condom covered member into that addicting, tight heat.

 

“Shit!” Sasuke yelled in ecstasy as his boyfriend held his hands behind his back and fucked him into his mattress. He loved taking it rough like this, especially after over a week without feeling his lover inside of him.

 

“You're such a cockslut, my little Sasuke”. Orochimaru released Sasuke's hands and allowed his upper body to fall to the mattress. He bent over over Sasuke's back and pounded that delectable ass to his heart's content. “Fuck you're tight..”

 

Sasuke arched his back and bit his lip as his ass took the pleasurable penetrating over and over again. His prostate was being thoroughly abused with each deep thrust.

 

Orochimaru knew his body so well.

 

“Fuck me, daddy! J-just like that..! I'm going to cum”. Sasuke knew his lover's kinks very well. Nothing turned Orochimaru on more than being called ‘daddy’.

 

Since Sasuke was younger Orochimaru tried to normalize it in the bedroom. He'd push Sasuke to his limits sexually and get him to say it.

 

The older businessman growled and buried his cock deeper into the Uchiha. He then rapidly flipped Sasuke over and made the teen ride him.

 

“Move that ass. Don't stop until I cum”. Orochimaru commanded heatedly and smacked his teenage lover’s ass cheek. Their dialogue during sex had progressed over the years and become absolutely filthy.

 

Sasuke nodded with his teeth embedded in his plump bottom lip and proceeded to bounce enthusiastically on the thick, pulsing member inside of him. He liked being on top, being in control. He always felt so inferior because of the huge age difference between he and his boyfriend.

 

The Uchiha gripped the man’s shoulders beneath him and cried out when he found his good spot as Orochimaru played with his nipple rings. He was going to explode if he kept that up.

 

“It's so good! I'm cumming, babe! Fuck!” Sasuke clenched down on the cock inside of him and arched in pure bliss as he reached his explosive climax. He bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. He didn't realize that Orochimaru had encircled his strong arms around his slim waist to continue pounding into him from underneath until he shot his seed inside of the twitching hole.

 

Sasuke loved the feeling of having his lover's cum shoot into him. He loved the silence after the sex and the gentle caresses and kisses on his heated skin.

 

But tonight none of that occurred. Orochimaru got up from the bed immediately after releasing his load into Sasuke's well loved body.

 

This frightened Sasuke because he felt like he knew what was happening.

 

“What's wrong?” Sasuke asked, sitting up and ignoring the ache in his lower back.

 

“Nothing. I just can't stay tonight.”

 

“W-why not? You always stay after we…” Sasuke couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't want to hear himself sound so pathetic.

 

Orochimaru turned around slightly and something flashed in his golden-green eyes that Sasuke couldn't catch. He looked Sasuke directly in his eyes for a moment and turned back around to gather his clothing.

 

“Well. Things change”.

 

Sasuke felt like screaming and crying and throwing things but he didn't.

 

He looked down at his scarred wrists as Orochimaru left the room.

 

A single hot, tear rolled down his cheek and landed on the first cut he'd ever made on skin.

 

Approximately 3 years ago on the night he'd first had sex. The night he was first taken advantage of, he'd waited until the older man went home before going into his bathroom and cutting himself.  
He used his father's razor blade and made the first cut deep and long. It didn't take away his shame or his grief but it helped him find an outlet for his pent up emotions.

 

He hated Orochimaru. But he also loved the man with everything he had.

 

And Sasuke couldn't really blame him. Could he? After all he was right.

 

_Things did fucking change._

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

Each week that passed by, Sasuke continued to blame himself for Orochimaru’s disappearance. He knew that it was somehow his fault that the man had up and left without a trace. He'd stopped answering his calls, his texts, and he wouldn't come over anymore at all.

 

He was just…. _gone_.

 

Sasuke was at school one day when he'd finally received an answer to his prayers! Orochimaru was there. Outside the school in his sportscar waiting for him!

 

Sasuke ran to the car and waited for him to pull away from the school.

 

They were settled in a parking lot uphill and Sasuke began to cry. He pent up emotions finally spilled from him. 

 

“Where the fuck were you?! You fucking asshole! I was w-worried and I didn't know what I did to make you leave!” Sasuke cried and released his seat belt to hit the man in his chest repeatedly.

 

“Sasuke…” The older man tried to intervene.

 

“No! You dick! I was a wreck!” Sasuke balled his fist and continued assaulting his boyfriends chest and arms. “I hate you! I fucking hate you!”

 

“Sasuke! Stop it!” Orochimaru gripped Sasuke's wrists roughly and pulled him into his lap on the reclined seat. “Listen!”

 

“Why should I?” The Uchiha’s glistening dark eyes narrowed in anger at his boyfriend. Those damn bright golden eyes somehow settling his restless soul. He was pathetic. Utterly and completely.

 

“I need to be honest with you, Sasuke. We can't continue to do this”. Orochimaru leaned forward and pecked the Uchiha’s pouty lips. “It's dangerous. For both of us”.

 

Sasuke couldn't deny that fact but that didn't mean he was just going to accept it either.

 

“If your parents ever found out. If my employees or my business associates ever found out. It'd be the end for both of us. I can't keep putting everything I've worked for at risk.” Orochimaru pecked Sasuke's lips again. And moved his hands from holding his wrists to his supple hips.

 

“I care about you too much to risk this getting out. We need a clean break. This isn't healthy. It's just not”.

 

Tears kept falling from Sasuke's dark eyes because he knew his lover was right. He couldn't deny it. Any of it.

 

“Don't l-leave me”. Sasuke whispered against his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“I have to”.

 

“N-no”.

 

“Yes”.

 

“Please”. The Uchiha begged. He could feel his world shattering. This is all he'd ever known. He didn't want to watch it all walk away from him.

 

“You deserve better. Maybe someday someone can give it to you, Sasuke.”

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

The removing of their clothes was silent. Sasuke quietly moved to the backseat and reveled in the feeling of having his lover's lips on his skin one last time.

 

Orochimaru's body covered his protectively as he kissed every inch of Sasuke's milky skin. He tugged at pieces of him with his teeth hoping to remember his sweet taste long after it was physically gone.

 

He eased his way into the teen’s hot body with a small gasp from Sasuke underneath him. They moved and moaned and sexed out their frustrations with the world.

 

It was the perfect way to say goodbye. Sasuke silently hoped that it would never end. They'd never done it this slowly. This smoothly. This lovingly.

 

In the end the older man kissed those pouty lips for a good long while again and caressed those naked hips one final time.

 

“This is right. I know it is.” Orochimaru said with conviction. His eyes were burning through Sasuke like golden flames.

 

_  
“Just not right now”._

 

  
And after that hollow confession Sasuke had then allowed the last hopeful piece of his heart to break.

 

_  
He wouldn't be needing it anymore…_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the backstory we've all been waiting for. Poor Sasu. 
> 
> I hope it explains a bit at least why Sasuke is the way he is. Remember we're not done yet! 
> 
> Please comment, comment, comment your opinions on this chapter and let me know if you'd like the second part by tomorrow! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3 until next time guys. |.,.|/

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU LIKE THE STORY, LET ME KNOW DOWN BELOW \^_^/
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Please read the trigger warnings and chapter notes before starting a new chapter. It's important that you know exactly what's ahead.
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I adore all of you for taking time to read How To Save A Life. New chapters (normally) posted every Friday. ~o~


End file.
